Not Another Karaoke Party
by darkest demon child
Summary: That's right, NAKP is back again. Yyh meet popular music as your favorite boys and girls sing your favorite tunes in this insane yet strangely funny comedy. Warning! TONS OF YAOI! You have been warned. Full summary inside
1. Baby Got Back

Disclaimer: wouldn't you like to know if I own yu yu hakusho or any of the songs that are used in this fic? I bet ya would wouldn't ya?

Kuri: roles eyes Just get on with it already!

Ddc: Fine spoil sport. I own NADA! Zippo! Ziltch! Though I wouldn't mind owning some adorable demon or vampire bishies. But then again who wouldn't mind that?

Summary: HELLO MY READERS! Did ya miss me? well whatdya know, I'm back with a vengence! Well, not really, I'm just back with another karaoke fic cus my last one was so much fun to write. Some of you might remember it. You know, that completely weird pointless fic about the yyh gang plus koenma jin and touya throwing a karaoke party but there were only Disney songs? Well, guess what! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THAT! aren't you all so proud of me? But this time EVERYONE in the ENTIRE yyh series is legible for singing the songs, not just my favorite characters. Wait, no, I had Kuwabara sing last time, and I definitely don't like him. Oh well AND get this! It can be any song! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Ok so it's not as creative as Disney karaoke, but hey do you want me to do some weird one where it's only songs from the Sound of Music or something like that? Hey that'd be funny. ;;;

Kuri: START THE DAMN FIC ALREADY! Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?

Ddc: Yup. You and Kelsey about every other day. Well anyway, here's the first song for Not Another Karaoke Party! Hope you all like it!

A/N II: I'd just like to say that this will be my...::counting on fingers:: 2nd or 3rd time of re-posting this fic on , so please be nice and review it so I can write review responses and feel loved once I write the new chapter. Which by the way, is going to happen I know exactly what I'm going to do. So now all I need at reviews, so pretty please review my little humor fic so I can update!!! on with the fic!

Kurama: making out with Hiei in bedroom

Shiori: from downstairs SHUICHI! STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND COME DOWN HERE! SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE ASKING FOR YOU!

Kurama: stops making out with Hiei Gomen koi. Jotto matte

Hiei: kisses nose Make it fast

Kurama: walking down stairs grumbling It had better not be a fangirl or Karasu pretending to be Hiei again. Because if it's either of those two options I swear I'll make my death tree eat something.

Shiori: Well aren't you mister sunshine? And don't worry, it's not a girl or that weird guy again.

Kurama: Well that's a relief. picks up phone Mushi mushi?

Yusuke: on other line KURAMA!!!!!!

Kurama: holds phone five feet away from ear Hi Yusuke. Doshita?

Yusuke: Jeez you and Hiei must be deaf! I've been screaming out my window for an hour for you to get over to Kuwabara's house!

Kurama: sweatdrop Gomen Yusuke, we've been preoccupied.

Yusuke: laughing Yeah I bet you have been. Well anyway we're having an other karaoke party so get your ass down here! And bring Mr. Happy pants along too! hangs up phone

Kurama: Kaa-san Hiei and I are going to a party at Kuwabara's place. I have no idea when we'll be back. If we aren't back in two weeks call the police.

Shiori: laughing Well now you're happy again. You're even joking!

Kurama: No I was serious remembers last party and shivers walks up to room

Hiei: Who was it?

Kurama: Yusuke. We're going to Kuwabara's for another karaoke party

Hiei: Not ANOTHER one!

Kurama: Yes another one. Come on lets go before Kuwabara storms my house and gives my mom a heart attack

fifteen minutes later at Kuwabara's house

Kuwabara: MAN YOU TWO TOOK FOREVER TO GET HERE!

Hiei: holding ears Can you possibly talk any louder?!

Yusuke: snickering Nice hair Kurama

Kurama: looks in mirror to see very messy hair Oops ;;;; pulls brush out of pocket and brushes hair really fast

Botan: 00 why do you have a hairbrush in your pocket?!

Kurama: How else do you think I always have perfect hair?

Kieko: Come on you guys! We still gotta figure out the rules of the game!

Hiei: What game?

Yusuke: The karaoke game of course! It's gonna be so much fun! Just like last time!

Kurama: You couldn't have possibly liked being raped by Yomi.

Yusuke: What are you talking about? I wasn't raped by Yomi!

Yomi: appears behind Kurama He's in the denial stage. He won't admit to himself that I'm just too damn sexy.

Kurama: AH! strikes kung fu fighting pose

Yomi: walks past Kurama Oh don't worry I don't like you I've got better fish to fry goes and sits next to Ruka

Kurama: anime fall

Kuwabara: Hahahahahaha Kurama got ditched for the whore.

Kurama: crying Whaaaa I don't feel loved anymore.

Hiei: big happy eyes Ooooo I can fix that!!!! jumps Kurama and makes out with him

Shizuru: hits stop button on stop watch Wow. Two minutes and forty two minutes. A new record.

Kurama: looks up Huh?

Yusuke: snickering You just broke your own record of the least amount of time it takes before you and Hiei start eating each other's tongues.

Kurama and Hiei: blushing bright red

Mukuro and Karasu: poke heads around corner Hiya you two!!

Karasu: How come you never do that for me Kurama?

Mukuro: Yeah Hiei. I am your boss and all.

Kuronue: appears behind them You know Mukuro, you could just order him to make out with you.

Mukuro: Ooooo I never thought of that! I'll have to do that sometime.

Hiei: AHHHHH!!!! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!!

Mukuro: Oh I dare.

Kurama: growling Oh no you DON'T dare!

Jin: floats in Aw cmon you foolish peoples! We gotta party to party to! Now lets get goin!!!

Yusuke: Yeah what bouncy said! Lets get going!

Hiei and Kurama: walking far away from fanclubs

Everyone: sitting in random spots in living room

Yusuke: standing in middle of room Ok everyone! There are...... counts people too many to count. And probably more are coming, so we gotta figure out how to organize this. Any ideas?

Kieko: I know! We should all vote!

Kuwabara: Nah that's too boring. What's the fun in that?! We gotta have victims!!!

Yukina: frowning That's not very nice Kazuma.

Kuwabara: ;;;; hehehehe I mean, we need to have volunteers, but they have to make fools of themselves, or else it won't be fun.

Genkai: Ok then, how about we volunteer songs and then pick people who sing them.

Botan: jumps up and down Ooooo Genkai that's a great idea!!! You're so smart!!

Genkai: Of course it is! I thought of it! Now stop jumping around! It's creepy.

Botan: gulps and stops jumping Yes ma'am.

Toguro: Ok so who's doing the first song?

Yusuke: jumps and hides behind Kuwabara AHHH WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!?

Kuwabara: I invited him of course. You said to invite everyone after all.

Yusuke: I DIDN'T MEAN KILLER DEMONS WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!

Kurama: Oh shut up Yusuke. You invited my stalkers didn't you?

Hiei: And mine.

Touya: Mine too.

Yusuke: Yeah, well, whatever. Doesn't matter. Ok I say that anyone can suggest a song and then we all vote on the best one and then the victim or victims have to sing it. Sound good?

Everyone: Yup!!!!!

Yusuke: Ok so who has some ideas?

Kieko: I know! Can I sing a cute lovey dovey song???

Everyone: AHHHH!!!! NO!!!!!

Genkai: I know a good one. whispers to Yusuke

Yusuke: 00 Oooookkkkk then that should be very....interesting.

Hiei: What is it?!

Yusuke: Can't tell you yet.

Hiei: And why is that?!?!

Yusuke: Because you're not a special little butterfly that's why not!

Hiei: Huh? Whhhaaaaa I'm not special!!! crying TT

Kurama: Awwwww hugs Hiei Don't worry Quickfire, you're my special little butterfly.

Hiei: Re...hiccup ...ally?

Kurama: Of course!

Hiei: Ok! Yay! I'm special again!!

Yusuke: So you guys what do you think? That a good start?

Everyone except Hiei and Kurama: nodding vigorously Oh yeah

Hiei and Kurama: Huh?

Kurama: What happened?

Hiei: I'm not feeling very special at the moment.

Yusuke: Oh nothing important.

Kuwabara: We just decided who's going first is all.

Kurama: Who?

Koenma: Hiei's gonna sing Baby Got Back to you of course. Duh.

Kurama and Hiei: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

Hiei: AH! THAT SONG IS SO WRONG!

Kurama: ESPECIALLY THAT ONE LINE! Except, that is kinda true for hiei....oops wasn't supposed to say that ;;;;;

Botan: What line?

Mukuro: 00 THAT LINE?! REALLY?!?!?

Kurama: ;;;; sorry koi.

Hiei: blushing

Mukuro: 00 HIEI I ORDER YOU TO STRIP FOR ME NOW!

Hiei and everyone else except for Kurama: HELL NO!

Kurama: ;;;; no comment.

Hiei: whining Do I have to??!

Toguro: Yup.

Hiei: No one asked you you loser.

Toguro: TT

Genkai: Be nice Hiei. hugs Toguro

Everyone: gagging

Yusuke: Yes you do Hiei. And Kurama is the person you're singing about obviously.

Kurama: And tell me again WHY I am being accused of having a big butt? I like my butt thank you very much.

Hiei: So do I.

Everyone: TOO MUCH INFO YOU TWO!

Kuwabara: turning green Just sing the damn song already!!!

Hiei and Kurama: pouting Fine!

lights go down low

Kurama: walks in from kitchen scowling This is so annoying

Botan: Oh my god

Becky, look at her butt

It's so big

Kieko: She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends

Botan: Who understands those rap guys

Kieko: They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute

I mean her butt

It's just so big

Botan: I can't believe it it's so round

It's just out there

Kurama: sticks out tongue Is not!

Kieko: I mean, it's gross

Look, she's just so black

Kurama: I'm a Japanese red head/silver yoko thank you very much!

Hiei: comes out scowling This is so embarrassing and stupid!

Everyone: glare

Hiei: glares back

Everyone: glare back

Hiei: blinks

Yusuke: HA! You lose! Now sing!

Hiei: Fine. -- raps very well I like big butts and I can not lie!

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung

Wanna pull up tough

Cuz you notice that butt is stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

Kurama: dances close to Hiei

Hiei: smirks I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh, baby I wanna get with ya

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

Yusuke and Kuwabara: nodding Yup

Hiei: rolls eyes and looks at Kurama again But that butt you got makes

Kurama: joins Hiei in rapping Me so horney!

Kurama fanclub: 0,0

Hiei: smirking Ooh, rump of smooth skin

You say you wanna get in my benz

Well use me, use me, cuz you ain't that average groupy

Hiei and Kurama fanclubs: 0,0

Everyone else: rolling on the ground laughing their asses off

Hiei: I've seen them dancing'

The hell with romancin'

She's sweat, wet, got it going like a turbo vette

Kurama: smirking while dances in front of Hiei in seductive way

Hiei: smirking too I'm tired of magazines

Saying flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him

She gotta pack much back

Hiei: looks to guys So fellas!

Yusuke Kuwabara Toguro Koenma Chu, etc: Yeah!

Hiei: Fellas!

Guys: Yeah!

Hiei: Has your girlfriend got the butt

Guys: Hell yeah!

Hiei: Well shake it!

Kieko Yukina Genkai Botan Shizuru etc: shaking butts

Hiei: Shake it!

Kurama: shakes butt

Hiei: smirking Shake it!

Shake it!

Shake that healthy butt

Baby got back

Everyone: dancing around or making out with people

Hiei: I like 'em round and big

And when I'm throwin a gig

I just can't help myself

I'm acting like an animal

Now here's my scandal

turns Kurama around so he's looking at him

I wanna get you home

And Uh! thrusts hips forward

Double Uh Uh!

I aint talking bout playboy

Cuz silicone parts were made for toys

I wannem real thick and juicy

So find that juicy double

Mixalot's in trouble

Beggin for a piece of that bubble

So I'm looking at rock videos

Knockin these bimbos walkin like hoes

You can have them bimbos

I'll keep my women like Flo Jo

A word to the thick soul sistas

I wanna get with ya

I won't cus or hit ya

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna

Kurama: gasping over exaggeratedly Uuuhh

Everyone: laughing asses off again

Hiei: Til the break of dawn!

Baby Got it goin on

A lot of pimps won't like this song

Cus them punks to hit it and quit it

But I'd rather stay and play

Cuz I'm long and I'm strong

And I'm down to get the friction on

Kurama: grinning

Yusuke and Kuwabara: gagging TOO MUCH INFO!!!!!

Mukuro: 0,0

Hiei: scared look at Mukuro So ladies!

Girls and Kurama: Yeah!

Hiei: Ladies!

Girls and Kurama: Yeah!

Hiei: Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes?

Girls and Kurama: Yeah!

Hiei: Then turn around

Stick it out

Even white boys gotta shout

Baby got back

Yeah baby

When it comes to females

Cosmo ain't got nothing to do with my selection

36-24-36

Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend throws a Honda

Playin workout tapes by Fonda

But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun

Everyone: laughing asses off

Yusuke: That's a nice nickname hahahaha

Kurama: grins and wraps arm around Hiei protectively

Hiei: smirking You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt

Some brothers wanna play that hard role

And tell you that the butt ain't gold

So they toss it and leave it

And I pull up quick to retrieve it

So cosmo says you're fat

Well I ain't down with that

Cuz your waist is small and your curves are kickin

And I'm thinking bout stickin

To the beanpole dames in the magazines

You ain't it miss thing

Give me a sista I can't resist her

Red beans and rice did miss her

Some knucklehead tried to dis

Cuz his girls were on my list

He had game but he chose to hit 'em

And pulled up quick to get with 'em

So ladies if the butt is round

And you wanna triple X throw down

Dial 1-900-Mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts

Baby got back

Little in the middle but she got much back! slaps Kurama's butt

Kurama: 00 grabs butt OW!

Everyone: rolling on the floor laughing their asses off

Kuronue: That was so great! looks around Kurama You do have a nice ass Kurama

Kurama: covers back EXCUSE ME! slaps Kuronue

Kuronue: owwy mommy the big bad foxy woxy hit me!

Mukuro: Hiei! I order you to strip for me in the bedroom!

Hiei: Hell no! I'm not stripping for you!

Kuwabara: EW I DON'T WANNA IMAGINE HIEI STRIPPING!!!

Yusuke: I'm trying to not think about that

Kieko: Ok ok enough! I wanna sing too! Ok so who goes next?

Koto: Ooooo I've got an idea!!!

Darkdemonchild: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ok I give Koritsune Dragonrider full credit for giving me the idea of using this song for this fic, cus I was reading her yyh music videos fic and got to this chapter and got the idea. So thanks KD! And I was dancing to it last night at the Sadies dance, so that helped too. ok this chappie was a bit more perverted than what I had originally planned, but perverted is good! Unless you're my parents, then it's not good. ;;;;; ok I'm taking requests, and whichever one I think is the a.) funniest b.) cutest c.)weirdest d.)just plan works will be picked for the next chapter. And I will try to use the other requests for other chapters. And to Kit and Shida: I promise I'll find a way to add you guys in later. As well as myself and Kuri cus I like doing that . And, with nothing else left to say, please review, hoped you enjoyed, and please review. ja ne!


	2. Toxic

Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Kuri: -- you own nothing you loser.

Ddc: That's not why I'm laughing!!!

Kuri: Ok then genius why are you laughing?

Ddc: Because I CAN! MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Kuri: anime fall

Summary: shakes head I'm ashamed. We have no soda in my house. TT BUT WILL THAT STOP ME?! OF COURSE NOT! I shall continue all the same! Because I can! and I have a very good song for this chappie too. THANKS ERIC AND HARMONY OF SAULSBURG FOR THE IDEA! To Eric: I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT READING THIS AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY I ASKED YOU FOR A SONG IDEA BUT THAT'S OK! ah it's so much fun teasing that boy. But that's a story for another day. But for right now we have Chapter 2 of Not Another Karaoke Party! hope you all like it!

Juri: Ooo what's your idea Koto?

Koto: whispers in Juri's ear

Juri: 0.0 I'm scared. Can I go home before you make him sing that?

Koto: Of course not!!!!!

Juri: TT fine. Go right ahead, but I need earplugs!

Shizuru: looks at Juri's ears Sorry I don't think we have earplugs for fish people.

Juri: WHAT?!?!?! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!!

Kieko: We don't exactly have a hundred people with fish ears running around.

Juri: Ok one thing girl. FISH DON'T HAVE EARS!

Kieko: points to Juri's ears THEN WHAT ARE THOSE?!

Juri: looks at ears Um...... shark ears? ;;;;

Kieko and Shizuru: --;;;;;;

Chu: wraps arm around Koto So lassie, what is gonna be sung?

Koto: Since when were you Scottish?

Chu: I've always been Scottish!!!

Jin: No you were an Aussie last time I checked.

Chu: Scot, Aussie, same thing.

Kuwabara: Actually no, Scotland is part of Kingdom of Great Britain, along with Britain and Whales, which, I might add, is halfway around the globe or ten thousand five hundred sixty five feet and two inches away. (a/n: I made this up ;;;;)

Kurama: checks calculations on notebook Wow! He's right! Everyone, I'm sorry to say, but this overgrown ant has a brain!

Everyone: gasp

Kuwabara: Of course! Bet you didn't know that I was a genius in disguise! hides paper in hand in shirt sleeve

Hiei: glare I saw that.

Kuwabara: ;;; saw what? I don't know what you're talking about Hiei.

Hiei: rolls eyes and whispers to Kurama

Kurama: Oooohhh that makes sense.

Yusuke: Huh? What's going on?

Kieko: gasps Hunny!! Oh my God!!!! YOU TURNED INTO KUWABARA!!!! Yusuke, it's me, Kieko! Do you remember me? Do you know who you are? Do you know who your father is?

Yusuke: I'M NOT KUWABARA!!!! Yes, you're Kieko, the cutest girl in the world, though you have the hardest slap too. I'm Urimeshi Yusuke and I'm the biggest punk in the world, and I have no idea who my dad is.

Kieko: AHHH!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE LAST QUESTION!!!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YUSUKE!!!!

Yukina: Um, Kieko? Does ANYONE know who Yusuke's dad is?

Kieko: Ummmmm no?

Yukina: So I don't think that's a logical question.

Kieko: Oh. Ok then, you're Yusuke.

Yusuke: Haha. You lose! I'm really...KURAMA!

Hiei: jumps away from Kurama AHHH!!!!!!!!

Kurama: Huh?! What just happened?! I'm so confused!

Shira and Shida appear

Shira: Awwwwwww Kurama is confused! He's so adorable when he's confused!

Shida: Hey Ddc! Make him unconfused! Shira's scaring me!

Ddc appears

Ddc: No way! I agree with Shira. He's cuter this way. Like Kenshin! pulls Kenshin impression Oro? Oro? Saaannnooo! Oro?

Kari appears

Kari: Ooooo a party! jumps Kuronue and Karasu

Hiei: What are all these people doing here?

Kuronue and Karasu: suffocating under Kari's attack

Kurama: I'm so confused!!!

Ddc: Awwwwww so kawaii!

Sniper: gulps Uh oh. Aren't you...

Ddc: sees Sniper SNIPER!!!!!!!! jumps Sniper

Sniper: AHHH!!!!!!

Shira: Oh TOUYA!!!

Touya: AHH! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! RETREEEEAAAAATTTT!!! runs out of room

Shira: Oh, trying to play hard to get are ya? runs after Touya

Shida: Whaaaaa I don't have anyone to attack!!!! TT

Ddc: Ummmmmmm looks around You can have Reisho.

Kari: Reisho?!?! Where?!

Ddc: Over there points at Reisho

Kari: walks over to Reisho and starts beating the crap out of him HOW DARE YOU HIT ON TOUYA YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER WALK OR TALK OR LOOK NORMAL AGAIN! BECAUSE I AM THE MIGHTY KARI AND I RULE THE WORLD!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Reisho: ow ow ow ow ow ow passes out xx

Yusuke: Ummmmmmm who are you people and why are you here?

Shida: Oh no reason. Ddc just promised to put us in is all. Right Ddc?

Ddc: Right! oh ITSUKI!!!

Itsuki: gulps This is my cue to run away.

Shira: comes back in Whaaaa Touya got away! TT

Jin: YAY! SCORE ONE FOR ICY!

Ddc: Ok everyone time to go so they can get along with the next karaoke victim. Enough randomness.

Kari: Awwwww but I'm having fun here! Can't we stay? Pwetty pwease? anime puppy eyes

Ddc: Kit...don't make me hurt you.

Kari: stops puppy eyes

Ddc: Come on. I'll lend you the vamps.

Kari: OK!

Ddc Kari Shira and Shida disappear

Hiei: That was messed up.

Kuronue Karasu and Sniper: those girls are crazy!

Koto: pouting I still haven't said who should go next.

Koenma: Ok who should go next then miss smarty pants?

Koto: Yukina! And she should sing Toxic!

Yusuke: AHH!!!!! NOT BRITNEY!!!!

Koenma: What do you mean?

Yusuke: 00 don't tell me you forgot already!

Koenma: Forgot what?

Yusuke: remembers Christmas party I don't want to talk about it. It was too disturbing.

Koenma: Whatever. Anyway, what do you all think?

Yukina: I don't see why not. I've always wanted to sing something!

Kuwabara: But...that...is an evil song!

Kieko: Is not! It's actually pretty good.

Yusuke: Ok if Kieko likes it then Yukina DEFINITELY has to sing it. And Kieko's vote counts for fifty people.

Toguro: Remind us again why?

Yusuke: Do you honestly want a dozen hand prints on your faces?

Toguro: Oh. Good point.

Kieko: ok Yukina! Start whenever you're ready!

Hiei: Why is it an evil song?

Yusuke: You'll see. snickering

Koto: Oh! And Yukina has to act like Britney while singing!

Yukina: Oooohh! Fun fun fun!

Everyone: anime fall

Kurama: I....I never knew.

Hiei: What's so bad about that?

Kurama: You'll see.

Hiei: --

lights go down and music starts

Yukina: has somehow changed from kimono into tight black shirt with ribbons in the front halfway untied and tight black leather pants Baby can't you see

I'm calling...

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm falling

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby give me it

You're dangerous

I'm loving it

Everyone: 00

Yusuke: 00 I'll never look at Yukina the same way again.

Hiei: has fainted xx

Kuwabara: is about to faint

Yukina: starts dancing like a whore (a/n: I just LOVE doing this to Yukina! Have you noticed yet? ;;;;) Too high, can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

Tasting the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Koto: Woohoo! Go Yukina! Didn't know you had it in ya babe!

Yukina: blushing goes over to Kuwabara and starts dancing in front of him It's getting late to give you up

I took a sip

From my devil cup

Slowly taking over me

Too high, can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

Tasting the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Kuwabara: has joined Hiei in a faint xx

Kurama: trying to shake Hiei awake

Everyone else: 00

Yukina: With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

Tasting the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Hiei: wakes up, sees Yukina dancing again, and faints again xx

Kurama: --;;;;;

Yukina: With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

Tasting the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now

With your loving now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your loving now

I think I'm ready now

lights go back on and music stops

Everyone: 00 in stunned silence

Yukina: blushing Did I do that right?

Juri and Koto: come out of stupor THAT WAS GREAT!

Ruka: I don't know, you'd make a great slut. Who knows, soon I'll have competition.

Yukina: blushing sees Kuwabara and Hiei passed out Um.....why are they like that?

Yusuke: Oh you just stunned Kuwabara so much. And you know Hiei, with his...um...his...fainting spells. They could happen at anytime you know.

Kurama: Strange, he's never done that before, not even when we...

Yusuke: elbows Kurama hard in the stomach

Kurama: Ow!! You're so abusive, jeez. looks at Yukina You see what I must go through to keep my mouth shut? Especially about Hiei being your...oops. Said too much again. ;;;;;

Yukina: My what?

Hiei: waking up Huh?

Yukina: Hiei! What are you?

Kurama: He's a damn sexy fire demon that's what he is! And he's also your...oops did it again.

Hiei: -- Kurama...

Kurama: Yeeesssss?

Hiei: You're really pushing it you know.

Kurama: Tehehehehehe ;;;;;;;

Kieko: Oh! I know a great song for the next person or people!

Ddc: ;;;;; ok ok I have yet another whore-like chapter. Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! The idea was just too good. I give Harmony of Saulsburg, an anonymous reviewer on , full credit for the idea, and Eric for my back up idea. so, anyway, please review with requests! And to all of you who have already requested, I will and have been considering your ideas for later chappies And to Kit, Shira, and Shida: Happy? I added you guys in ok well anyway, I'm off. Gotta wake up early tomorrow for swimming practice. Uuuuggggghhhh I don't wanna wake up at 5! TT ok I'm gone. ja ne until the next chappie, and don't forget to request songs through a review!


	3. Pretty Fly For A White Guy

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

Kuri: translation, anyone?

Ddc: Ok fine. I'll say it in English. Here is a little bit of ddc's divine philosophy: Unless you go by the name of Yoshihiro Togashi and are a brilliant manga artist or are a member of a famous rock/pop/hip hop/whatever else band, then you don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of these songs.

Kuri: And neither does ddc

Ddc: Of course I do! Didn't you know that I'm secretly Yoshihiro Togashi in disguise? And that I'm also a famous singer, but I can't reveal my name because then everyone will attack me for autographs?

Kuri: snorts Uh huh sure. Whatever.

Ddc: ;;;;;;

Summary: MUHAHAH!! I'm updating! It's a miracle! Ok well not really, I've just been super busy again and all the usual excuses. I'm trying! I really am! But enough of that. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! Bad news though. I'm not using any of the requests for this chapter, because I thought up a really good idea of my own and decided to use it. ;;; gomen gomen. But I pinky swear that I will use requested songs for at least the next two chapters. At the very least. But enough of this! Wow have u noticed that a ton of my sentences start with but? How strange. Oh well! On with the musical karaoke mahem! Because I wanna write this chappie cus I think it's gonna be funny. but I'm not telling! It's a secret!

Kuri: Just start the damn fic already

Ddc: Bossy bossy. Sheesh.

Kurama: Lalalalalala I'm getting bbboooorrrreeeeddddd

Toguro: Good for you.

Kurama: MEEP! YOU!!!

Toguro: sarcastically Meep! Me! What a shock! Jeez, you're almost as bad as Urameshi.

Kurama: crying Whhhaaaaa Hiei make the big scary Arnold Shwarzinager wannabe go away

Hiei: Um...ok? Shoo Toguro shoo! We don't want you over here! Bad Toguro! Go away! Shoo!

Kuwabara: Oh that's really gonna work.

Yusuke: Why are you scared of Toguro Kurama? You fought Karasu.

Kurama: Yeah and I'm scared of him too!!

Karasu: Whaaaaaaaa but I don't wanna scare the pretty fox!!! Toguro, make Kurama like me.

Toguro: Ok

Kurama: AHHHHH!!!!!!! runs behind Hiei

Hiei: I'm so confused!!! TT

ddc and kit appear

Ddc: I know EXACTLY what is going on!

Kit: So do I!

Ddc: We are so informed in the ways of Kurama's mind.

Kurama: 0.0 more scary people!!

Yusuke: Shut up Kurama! Ok almighty ones, why is Kurama freaking out THIS time?

Kurama: Hey I resent that you know.

Everyone except Hiei: SHUT UP!

Kurama: Whhhaaaaa nobody loves me TT

shida appears

Shida: BE QUIET! YOU'RE SO WHINY! Ddc, can I kill him NOW?

Ddc: NO! Bad Shida! No killing Kurama.

Shida: Awww why not.

Ddc: For one thing Hiei would be all alone if you did. Another thing is that we need him for the rest of the fic. And finally, I don't want Kurama fangirls flaming me with death threats and trying to kill me in my sleep. Those girls can be scary I tell you! ;;;

Kit: You're babbling again. We are here for a reason, and not just some random people that randomly pop out of nowhere.

Ddc: Oh yeah! Explanations! Ok, well, Kurama didn't tell you guys this, but we, me and Kit, learned from a very accurate source by the name of a fanfiction, that Toguro and Karasu were less than, oh what's a good expression?

Kit: Decent?

Ddc: Oh that's a good one! Yes, they were less than decent with Kurama before the finals. And so now Kurama's freaking out because he just got out of the denial stage.

Yomi: Oooohhh just like Yusuke!

Yusuke: I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not in denial about anything!

Yomi: Oh you know you want me

Yusuke: GAH! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Mukuro: Nobody wants you.

Yomi: Oh you're just jealous. Everybody wants me!

Ddc Kit and Shida: 0.0 ok we're leaving now. Have fun guys! disappear

Kurama: NOOO!!!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!

Karasu: Too late!

Kurama: AHHH!!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THE ATTACKING CROW!!!

Karasu: whaaaaaaaa he still hates me TT

Kieko: Can I talk NOW??!?!?!?!?!

Yusuke: Sure why not?

Kieko: grrrrrr stupid boys, not letting me talk. Not caring that I have a seriously cool idea. Grrrrrrrr

Sniper: Are you going to grumble all day or are you going to tell us your idea?

Itsuki: Yes, really. It is rather annoying.

ddc appears again

Ddc: MY EVIL CUTIES!!!!!! attacks Sniper and Itsuki

Sniper and Itsuki: AHH!!! RABID GIRL ATTACK!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!

Ddc:

Yomi: Oooo another person who wants me!!

Ddc: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! RABID PERVERTED SIX EARED GOAT ATTACK!!!!!!! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LEAVES!!!!

Kurama: Leaves?

Ddc: I mean, LIVES!!!! KIT!!! SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!!! disappears

Yusuke: Man that was random.

Itsuki and Sniper:

Sensui: ITSUKI!!! SPEAK TO ME!!!!!

Isuki:

Sensui: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiei: Ok just shut up!

Kuwabara: Yeah really! Your whining is giving me a headache! It's worse than Kurama's!

Kurama: TT I feel so unloved.

Yomi: I don't! Because everyone loves me!!! And because everyone loves me I'm going to sing my favoritist song in the whole wide world!

Mukuro: rolls eyes Oh great I bet this should be good.

Yomi: And I expect all my beloved little fangirls to help me sing it. right girls?

crickets chirping

Yomi: ;;; awww you're just so shy. Ok then, Ruka can help me! there it's all settled

Ruka: Why me? Why me? What have I done to deserve this punishment? I mean, besides trap people in medical tents and be too slutty for my own good, but this? This is cruel and unjust punishment for such miniscule crimes!

Yomi: come one Ruka! Let's get it on!

Everyone: AHHH!!! DON'T DO THAT! DON'T DO THAT!!

Botan: GET A ROOM!!!

Shizuru: Really!!! EW!

Yomi: ;;; I meant let's start singing.

Everyone: Oh. ;;;;

Kuwabara: What are you singing?

Yomi: PRETTY FLY FOR A WHITE GUY!!!

Everyone: anime fall

music starts

Yomi: Oten gleeden glotten glowden

Ruka: thinking: Why me?!!?!? Give it to me baby

Yomi: grinning Uh huh uh huh!

Ruka: TT Give it to me baby!

Yomi: Uh huh uh huh!

Ruka: Give it to me baby!

Yomi: Uh huh uh huh! And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis.

You know it's kind of hard just to get along today.

Our subject isn't cool but he fakes it anyway.

He may not have a clue, and he may not have style,

But everything he lacks, well, he makes up in denial!

Kurama: Umm...is he talking about himself or what?

Hiei: Good question.

Kurama: Oh well who cares. makes out with Hiei

Kuwabara: half laughing at Yomi, half gagging at Kurama and Hiei

Jin: This is so...strange. Like me!

Touya: Yup.

Yusuke: Shut up! This is sooo frickin funny!

Yomi: So don't debate, play it straight.

You know he really doesn't get it anyway.

Gotta play the field, and keep it real.

For you no way, for you no way.

So if you don't rate, just overcompensate,

At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.

The world needs wannabes,

So hey, hey do that brand new thing!

Ruka: thinking: Not again!!!!! Give it to me baby!

Yomi: Uh huh uh huh!

Ruka: Give it to me baby!

Yomi: Uh huh uh huh!

Ruka: Give it to me baby!

Yomi: Uh huh uh huh!

And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly

Ruka: For a white guy!

Yukina: I feel sorry for Ruka.

Botan: I think we all do.

Kieko: I don't!!!

Genkai: She gets what she deserves.

Shizuru: Shush! This is funny!

Yomi: He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice,

But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice.

Now cruising in his Pinto he sees homies as he pass,

But if he looks twice they're gonna kick his lily ass!

So don't debate, play it straight.

You know he really doesn't get it anyway.

Gotta play the field, and keep it real.

For you no way, for you no way.

So if you don't rate, just overcompensate,

At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.

The world loves wannabes,

So hey, hey do that brand new thing.

Chu: He be so stupid!!!!

Rinku: How's that?

Chu: Doesn't he know that that's how HE acts?

Kuwabara: Who cares?!?!?! It's entertainment! Now put a sock in it!

Chu: Nah, mate, I don't...

Kuwabara: stuffs dirty sock in Chu's mouth CAN IT!

Chu: 0.0 mppphhmphm

Yomi: Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah, he's getting ink done.

He asked for a 13 but they drew a 31.

Friends say he's trying too hard, and he's not quite hip,

But in his own mind, he's the, he's the dopest trip!

Ruka: Give it to me baby!

Yomi: Uh huh uh huh!

Ruka: Give it to me baby!

Yomi: Uh huh uh huh!

Ruka: Give it to me baby!

Yomi: Uh huh uh huh!

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis.

Yusuke: Awww it's almost done.

Kuwabara: I'll cry once this is done.

Yusuke: shouting YO YOMI! START DANCIN!!!

Yomi: thinking: Oh yeah they love me. They think I'm damn sexy. Oh yeah, I'm cool. So don't debate, play it straight!

You know he really doesn't get it anyway.

Gotta play the field, and keep it real!

For you no way, for you no way.

So if you don't rate, just overcompensate,

At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.

The world needs wannabes-a

The world loves wannabes-a

Lets get some more wannabes

And hey, hey do that brand new thing!

music stops

Everyone: Awwwwww it's over!!! TT

Yomi: YAY! Everyone loves me!!!

Seaman: Uh yeah sure you keep thinking that man.

Kit appears again

Kit: SEAMAN!!!!! huggles Seaman

Seaman: Gah...can't...breath...

Kit: Muhahahahaha ddc can keep her Itsuki and Sniper! But I get Seaman!!! MUHAHAHAHAH!!!

ddc appears

Ddc: BAD KIT! grabs Kit and drags her away from Seaman No attacking cuties! That's my job!

Kit: Awwww TT

Kit and Ddc: disappear

Kurama: I really wish they would stop doing that.

Jin: We all do Reddy, we all do.

Hiei: Lalalalalalala.

Kurama: You can sing! You can sing!

Hiei: How'd you guess?

Yusuke: 0.0 Hiei just smiled! Cue surprised gasp!

Everyone: gasps 0.0

Hiei: --;;;;;;;;;;;

Kurama: ;;;;;;; Well he smiles a lot when...

Hiei: 0.0 covers Kurama's mouth

Kuwabara: 0.0 I think I'm gonna be sick runs to bathroom

Kurama: ;;;;; oops sorry.

Kieko: Can I talk NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ddc: Tehehehehehehe I just love that song, don't you? And if you've never heard that song, then GO OUT AND DOWNLOAD IT! Either that or e-mail me or IM me (email: or aim sns: fallenangel16908, sirgurrgalot, darkdem0nchild, and jumpthecuties.) and I can send it and all the other songs previously used in this fic. Because I have all these songs! And for the request songs I listen to them before I use them. so I got a ton of songs! I'm so proud. But it's small compared to most music collections. Only 366 songs. I need to get more mp3s. ;;;; so greedy I know. Ok well anyway, please please PRETTY PLEASE review. And don't forget to request songs! ja ne until next time!


	4. Lady Marmalade

Disclaimer: sigh ANYONE GOT ANY MORE COOKIE DOUGH?!?!?!?!?

Kuri: NO!

Ddc: Whhhhhaaaaaa where's my cookie dough?

Kuri: In your huge-ass stomach you fat pig! You ate it all!

Ddc: Oh yeah. I knew that. ;;;;;;;;

Kuri: Aiiii yyaaa. My idiotic authoress person doesn't own anything except a huge stomach that eats every sugary substance in the house. INCLUDING MY ICE CREAM!

Ddc: HEY! THAT WAS MY DAD! I WANTED THAT ICE CREAM TOO YOU KNOW!!

Kuri: --;;;; just start the summary already??!!?

Ddc: Fine! pouts hmph. Meany.

Summary: hi hi everybody! Thank you so much for your reviews and requests!! and I'm keeping to my promise! This next chapter's song is for my good pal Kit, who has reviewed (for once I might add ) demanding that I use her idea/song/group/whatever. Ok background info on this idea: Kit came up with this idea, oh, thinking 3 or 4 months ago when I said I might do a sequel. And now I am, and she's peeved that I haven't used her idea. So, to get her to stop setting Yomi and Karasu and Reisho on me, I've decided to use her idea! ok enough of my life's story, on with the fic!!

Juri: This is ssssoooooo boring! Only guys have gone so fair! What we need is some

Ruka: Kick

Koto: Ass

All Three: GIRL POWER!!!!!

Everyone else: anime fall

Bui: You sound like the Powerpuff Girls.

Kuwabara: How did you find out what those were? You're a demon.

Bui: What? We get cable in Makai too you know!

Yukina: Besides, I went. So really only two out of three of the songs have been done by guys.

Juri: Who cares?! We still need Girl Power!

Sniper: --;;;; please stop saying that. It's annoying.

Touya: Really.

Jin: Yeah! What icy said! Can I have lemon lollipops now?

Koenma Yusuke Kuwabara Hiei Kurama and Touya: NO!

Jin: Whhhaaaaa everyone's ganging up on me!!!!

Kurama: No we just don't want you flying around and hitting windows again.

Ruka: And throwing me out of those windows and into goat-infested trees!

Hiei: Ok maybe we want him to do that.

Yusuke: Yeah. That was damn funny.

Jin: WEEEEEEEE!!!!!! flies around in circles

Karasu: Um...what is he doing?

Touya: His favorite past time.

Karasu: Which is....

Touya: Chasing his horn around.

Karasu: anime fall sorry I asked

Kieko: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?!?!?!?!

Juri: still ignoring Kieko I have a GREAT idea! whispers to Ruka

Ruka: Ooooohhh! That would be sooo great! And I'm sure all the boys would love it.

Juri: Wouldn't they?

Koto: Love what?!?!? Fill me in!!!!

Ruka: whispers to Koto

Koto: OOOHH! Yup that would definitely get them drooling.

Juri: I'm not too sure about her though.

Ruka: No she'll have at least one boy fainting.

Juri: Wait! Isn't there a part at the end for someone?

Koto: You're right! Hmmmm who could do that part?

Ruka: I know! Blue girl over there can!

Juri: Oh Ruka, you're a genious!

Ruka: Yup I know.

Everyone else: --;;;;;;;;

Hiei: What are you guys talking about?!?!?!?

Kurama: Really. We want to know!

Ruka: No no no. Patience, boys, is a virtue.

Kurama: That I do not possess

Hiei: Yes we all know Kurama. I more than anyone else.

Kurama: ;;;; oh but you know you still love me.

Hiei: Yup!

Kuwabara: STOP IT!

Hiei: NEVER!

Kurama and Hiei: flash peace signs as confetti flies through air

Everyone: anime fall

Kurama and Hiei: Tehehehehehehe we're so good.

Ruka Juri and Koto: have whisked Kieko Botan Shizuru Genkai and Yukina away

Everyone else except Kurama and Hiei:

Yusuke: wakes up Hey where's Kieko?

Chu: SHIZURU'S MISSING!!! NOOO!!!! MY DRINKING MATE IS GONE!

Toguro: GAH! WHERE'S MY BEAUTIFUL GENKAI?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kuwabara: YYYYYUUUUKKKIIINNNAAAAAA!!!! AAAHHH!!! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!!!

Hiei: wide eyes Where is she?!?!?!

Kuwabara: glares She's mine shrimp! Hands off!

Kurama: puppy eyes Oh but Hiei loves me. Right koi?

Hiei: melting Hai.

Kurama: I win!

Koenma: NNNOOOOOOO BOTAN!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?

Yusuke Chu Toguro Kuwabara Koenma and Hiei: calling for missing girls

Juri Ruka and Koto: herding missing girls out of bathroom Jeez! Can you guys be ANY louder?!?!?!?!?!

Everyone: sees girls and anime falls

Kieko Yukina Shizuru and Genkai: blushing as they are dressed as hookers

Botan: Wooohooo I got bling bling! dressed as ghetto rapper

Kuwabara: wakes up YUKINA! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!?!?!?!

Yusuke: Woohoo!! Lookin' good Kieko! AH! GRANDMA! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING THAT?!?!?!?!?!?! MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!

Genkai: CAN IT DUMBASS! I CAN KILL YOU WHENEVER I WANT!

Toguro: Don't mind him honey. You look great!

Juri: See I told you

Ruka: I thought I told you.

Juri: No I did.

Ruka: Ok fine then.

Koto: Enough chit chatting! START THE MUSIC!

Yusuke: What song are they singing?

Juri: Isn't it obvious?

Hiei: Um no?

Juri Ruka and Koto: LADY MARMALADE!

Everyone: anime fall

music starts

Yukina: Where's all my sole sista's

Lemme here ya flow sista's

Kieko: Hey sister, go sister, sole sister, flow sister.

Hey sister, go sister, sole sister, flow sister.

Yusuke: 0.0 Ki...Ki...Ki..eko???

Kuwabara: 0.0 Yukina?!?!?!?!?!

Hiei: getting ready to faint again Why is it ALWAYS Yukina?!?!?!

Kuwabara: HEY! Shorty! Leave Yukina alone!!! She doesn't want anything to do with you!

Hiei: rolls eyes Better me than you.

Kurama: Whaaaaa Hiei don't you love me anymore?! TT

Toguro: SHUT UP!

Kieko: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge

Strutting her stuff on the street

She said "Hello hey Joe,

You wanna give it a go oh oh oh!"

Guchie guchie ya ya dada

Guchie guchie ya ya here ohoh

Mocha choca loca lata ya ya oohh

Creole Lady Maramalde

Yusuke: is drooling 0,0 (a/n: tehehehe DROOL FACE! haven't done one of those in a while. Ok I'm done I'm done)

Kieko Yukina Genkai and Shizuru: Voulez vous coucher avez moi, ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avez moi

Yukina: Yeah yea yea yeah!

Genkai: (a/n: She's in her old form still. Tehehehe I'm sooooo perverted. ;;;;;;;) He sat in her bourdoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that magnolia wine

All those black satin sheets (a/n: hahahahaha kit! Black sheets! Ok I'm done I promise no more useless author's notes.)

Suedes dark greens yeah

Guchi guchie ya ya da da

Guchie guchie ya ya here oh oh yeah

Mocha choca lata ya ya wo ho

Creole Lady Marmalade

Everyone: has fainted at sight of Genkai acting like a stripper

Toguro: suffering severe drool syndrome 0,0

Kieko Yukina Genkai Shizuru: Voulez vous coucher avez moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avez moi

Yukina: rapping We come through with the money in the garter belts

Let him know we bout that cake straight out the gate

All us independent women, some mistake us for whores

"I'm saying why spend mine when I can spend yours?"

Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry, Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wearin high heeled shoes, getting loved by the dudes

Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

"Hey Sista, sole sista, betta get that dough sista"

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste

"Ya wanna Guchie Guchie ya ya, mocha choca what

Oh real Lady Marmalade

C'mon, one more time

Kurama: Wow, rapping skills must run in the family.

Kuwabara and Hiei: have fainted twice, leaving Kuwabara and Hiei sized holes in the floor

Kuwabara: peeks head out of hole Whatcha mean? Family?

Kurama: ;;;;;; oh nothing nothing just babbling again.

Kuwabara: --;;;;;;;;; why do I get the feeling I'm out of the loop again?

Yusuke: Because you are.

Kuwabara: OK SPILL! NOW!

Toguro: slapping Kurama Yusuke and Kuwabara SHUT UP!!!!!

Yusuke Kurama and Kuwabara:

Kurama: Wheeeee I see stars!

Yusuke: Really? I see little birdies!

Kuwabara: You're both wrong! I hear angels singing!

Toguro: --;;;;; knocks them through the floor

Yusuke Kurama and Kuwabara: have passed out xx xx xx

Genkai: Marmalade!

Shizuru: Ooh oh

Genkai: Lady Marmalade

Kieko: Oooh oh yeah

Genkai: Marmalade

Shizuru: No oh oh hey hey hhheeeeeyyyy

Touch of her skin feelin silky smooth

What?

Colour of Café au lai

Oh baby

The savage beasts inside roar until he cried

More! More! Mooorrreeee!

Genkai: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Shizuru: 9 to 5

Kieko: Livin' the grey flannel life, oh baby

Shizuru: But when he goes to sleep memories creep more more MORE!

Guchie guchie ya ya dada

Guchie guchie ya ya here ooohhhh oh

Mocha choca lata ya ya oh yeah!

Creole Lady Marmalllaaadddeee

Kieko Yukina Genkai Shizuru: Voulez vous coucher avez moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avez moi

Kieko: All my sister's ooh

Kieko Yukina Genkai Shizuru: Voulez vous coucher avez moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avez mou ooohhh

Botan: comes up trying to look like a gangster Christina!

Shizuru: Oooooohhhh oh yeah

Botan: Pink!

Genkai: Llaaddy Marmalade

Botan: Lil Kim

Yukina: pushing chest out with each word Hey yeah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Botan: Mya

Kieko: Oh ooooohhhh

Botan: Rotwieler baby

Baby

Moulin Rouge oooh oh

Misdemeanor baby

Kieko Yukina Genkai Shizuru Botan: Creole Lady Mmmmmarrrmaaaalllaaadddeee oh yeah... YES A!

music fades away

Guys: drooling

Hiei: still fainted from shock of Yukina rapping like a slut AGAIN

Yusuke Kurama and Kuwabara: still seeing stars, little birds, and hearing singing

Ruka Koto and Juri: applauding Oh yeeehhhaaa you girls rock!

Ruka: Once again, I'd never have thought you'd have it in ya

Juri: Especially you Genkai! You go girl!

Genkai: avoiding Toguro's look

Toguro: dreamy eyes Gggeeeennnnkkkaaaaaiiiii

Genkai: wide eyes and backing away Get away from me

Botan: jumping up and down MY TURN! MY TURN! I GET TO PICK!

Kieko: Grrrrrrrrr nobody EVER listens to me!!!!!!

Botan: Live with it. I GET TO CHOSE NOW CUS I HAVE A REALLY GOOD IDEA!

Koenma: Ok!!

Ddc: Teheheheehehehehehehe that was soooo much fun! And once again, Kieko is being ignored. fun fun fun! Ok for all people who don't want a perverted song again, review and tell me! And as always, requests are welcome!!!!! well, ja ne until next chappie!


	5. My Band

Disclaimer: CAN'T WE JUST SKIP TO THE STORY?!?!?!?!

Kuri: Of course not!!! We must have our witty disclaimers so we don't bore the readers in the beginning!

Ddc: --;;;;;;; but I'm running out of ideas for them!!!!

Kuri: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I'm running out of ways to kill you

Ddc: Why do I put up with you?!?!?!?!

Kuri: Cus I'm your only muse. Plus I'm the only thing you own! Nah nah nah nah nah sticks out tongue

Ddc: Not anymore!!! Oooohhhhh Kkkeeennnnjjjiiiii!!!

Kuri: 0.0 who's Kenji?

Kenji: appears I'm Kenji.

Ddc: My new muse!

Kuri: TT I've been replaced!!!

Summary: HA! Serves Kuri right. Anyway, hello people!! And I would like to say that I have kept to my word and I am taking a request by Sniper's Angel, cus she requested it a lot. Either that or a lot of other people requested it a lot too. Ok now I gotta figure this out. 1 hour later ok!! She requested it once as Sniper's Angel and another time as Starfox. Thanks! now for a special shout out to my buddies cus I'm bored. ;;

Katie: I will use your request soon, so don't think I'm ignoring you or anything. I just think that this song is funny.

Shida: Love ya, and make up with Shira! Pretty please! You guys are my fav email buddies, even if it takes me forever to respond. ;;; can I help it if I'm a lazy bum?

Kit: WHERE WERE YOU ONLINE TODAY KIT??!?!?!?! I was supposed to brag to you about getting Gravitation manga!!!! pouts no fair

Jules: Love ya girlfriend! And good luck on your mother's day fic! I'll be sure to read and review it.

Kazui: We seriously need to talk more. ;;;; IM me sometime k? And I'm not that good of a writer!!! Ask all my flamers. ;;;;;

Katie G: Tehehehehehehe plushies and I can get you! You can get me!!! Weeeeee.

Liana: Jeremy's crazy. That's all I can say. And you need to talk to me again! I haven't chatted with ya forever!

KD (Koritsune Dragonrider): YOUR FICS ROCK!!!! Keep updating please!!!

Ok enough of that. Time to start the fic!

Kurama: Ok so who's going next?

Botan: Ok ok ok. Here's my idea...

ddc, Katie G, Kit, Liana, Jules, and Shida appear

Ddc: We're not listening to your idea Botan.

Botan: whining Why nnoooottttt???

Katie G: Because I have presents for everyone!!! Look!!! pulls out giant Santa Claus bag

Kit: ooooo!!! PRESENTS!!!!!! jumps into bag

Jules: ;;;;;;;;; Ddc!! What if she drowns?

Ddc: All the better for me. Cus then I can steal her bishies.

Kit: jumps out and attacks ddc YOU WILL NOT!!!!!!

Ddc: GAH!! ATTACK OF THE RABID KIT!

Katie G: Um guys?

Shida: What's up?

Katie G: The bag is moving. By itself.

Bag: moving around

Ddc: 0.0 Kit what did you do?!?!?!

Kit: What? Those things weren't supposed to be walking around?

Katie G: 0.0 NO!

Bag string: comes open

Mini YYH character plushies: jump out of bag and grab onto everyone

Everyone: AHHH!!!! PLUSHIE ATTACK!!!!!!

Hiei plushie: Hn. swipes at Kuwabara with stuffed katana

Hiei: rooting hiei plushie on WOOHOO! GO PLUSHIE GO!

Yomi plushie: stroking Kurama's leg

Kurama: AHHH!!!! MAKE IT GO AWAY!!! MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!

Kuronue, Karasu, Yomi, and Koto plushies: glomping Kurama

Ddc, Kit, Jules, Katie G, and Shida: running around grabbing plushies and stuffing them in bag

Ddc: wipes brow Are they all in?

Jules: Yup. Let's go!

all disappear

Kurama: WAIT!!!!!!

Hiei: What is it koi?

Kurama: TT they forgot the yomi plushie!!!!

Yomi plushie: stroking Kurama's hair

Hiei: grabs yomi plushie and throws it out the window Now it's gone

Everyone: hears a mini yomi's voice yelling I'M PRETTY FLY FOR A WHITE GUY! And then a thud

Botan: OK! HERE'S MY IDEA!!!

Everyone: anime fall

Karasu: Do you even CARE that plushies of ourselves just attacked us?!?!?

Botan: Nope, cus I thought they were cute! But anyway, my idea is that Sniper, Touya, Jin, Itsuki, Hiei, and Kurama sing My Band by D12! And Sniper has to be Eminem.

Sniper: 0.0 why me?!?!?!?!?!?

Botan: Because you NEVER talk!!!

Sniper: TT so?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Botan: Now you're going to talk! Ok! Someone hit the music!

Sniper: WHAAAAAA

music starts

Hiei: I don't know dude...

Everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the lead singer of a band dude

And I think everyone's got a fuckin' problem with me dude

And they need to take it up with me after the show

Because...

Botan: HIEI SWORE!!! HIEI SWORE!!! LOCK HIM UP FOR HIS PROFANE SPEECH!!!!!

Yukina: Shut up bitch! You $#$ piss me off! Go to #$# hell!

Everyone including Hiei: 0.0

Kuwabara: faints xX

Yukina: so annoying.

Kieko: She finally cracked. She sounded just like Hiei there too. I wonder why.

Kurama: ;;;;; let's continue with the song shall we?

Sniper Touya Jin Itsuki Kurama and Hiei: These chicks don't even know the name of my band

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands

Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man

All because I'm the lead singer of my band

Sniper: raping So I get off the stage, right, and drop the mic

walks over to Yukina Shizuru Botan and Kieko Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like

"Sup ladies, my name's Slim Shady

I'm the lead singer in D12 baby"

They're all like "Oh my god it's him!

"Becky oh my fuckin' god it's Eminem!

"I swear to fuckin' god dude you fuckin' rock

"Please Marshall please let me suck your cock"

Yusuke Kuwabara Hiei Chu and Koenma: NO THEY'RE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukina Shizuru Botan and Kieko: not sure whether to be pissed or flattered

Koto Ruka and Juri: pouting Why didn't he come over to US?!

Sniper: back away from rabid boyfriends and brothers And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous

Yusuke: NO WE'RE NOT! WE HAD EM FIRST!

Sniper: sticks out tongue and keeps raping Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas

All the chicks start yellin' all the hot babes

Throw their bras and their shirts and their panties on stage

So like every single night they pick a fight with me

But when we fight it's kinda sibling rivalry

Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me

Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me

Yesterday Kuniva tried to pull a knife on me

Cause I told him Jessica Alba's my wife to be

This rock star shit, it's the life for me

And all the other guys just despise me because

All: These chicks don't even know the name of my band

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands

Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man

All because I'm the lead singer of my band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

Touya: raping You wanna see a nigga backwards don't you?

Hey dad how come we don't rap on proto

Smash these vocals and do a performance

But we in the van and he in a tour bus

You don't want my autograph, you's a liar

And no I'm Swift

Kurama: Oh, I thought you was Kuniva (a/n: Guess who Kuniva is )

Touya: What the hell is wrong with that dressing room

Cuz my shit is lookin smaller than a decimal

See I know how to rap, see it's simple bu

All I did was read a Russell Simmons book

So I'm more intect, tryna get on the map

Doin' jumpin jacks whilin' get whipped on my back

Yusuke: Man, who knew Touya could rap?

Toguro: Who knew that Hiei, Yukina, and Sniper could rap?

Genkai: Good point.

Toguro: anime heart eyes at Genkai

Genkai rolls eyes

Hiei: Look at Em little punk ass thinkin' he the shit

Jin: Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick

Hiei: Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue

Sniper: No, I had an interview. Not you two.

Jin: You gonna be late for soundcheck

Hiei: Man, I ain't goin' to soundcheck

Jin: But our mics are screwed up and his always sound best

Hiei: You know what man I'ma say something

Hey yo Em!

Sniper: gets right up in his face menacingly You got something to say!?

Hiei: raises eyebrow Man, no

Jin: I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up?

Hiei: Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up

And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew

Jin: When I was bout to talk right after you!

I swear, I swear man!

All: These chicks don't even know the name of my band

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands

Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man

All because I'm the lead singer of my band

Kurama: raping They say the lead singers rock, but the group does not

Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park

I'm gonna let the world know that Proof is hot

I should cut his mic off when the music starts

Ready to snap on a dumbass fan

Every time I hear "Hey dude I love your band!"

We ain't a band bitch we don't play instruments

So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent

And these guys they can find every area code

Sniper: throws duffle bag in Kurama's face Proof carry my bag

Kurama: throws it back Bitch carry your own bag

Everyone: 0.0 gasp

Botan: KURAMA SWORE!!!!

Kieko: SOMEONE CALL SHIORI!!!!

Kurama: glares Can't make it to the stage, security in my way

Jin: Who the fuck are you? Where's Obie and Dre?

Isuki: Dammit I'm sick of this group

Time for me to go solo and make some loot

I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps

Till Kon Artist slipped me some crack

Lose Yourself video I was in the back

Superman video I was in the back

Fuck the media, I got some suggestions

Like who's D12, how we get started?

Koto: What about Eminem?

Itsuki: Bitch are you retarded?

Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group

Big ass stomache, bitches think I'm cute

50 told me to do situps to get buff

I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up

Fuck D12, I'm outta this band

I'm gonna start a group with the real Roxanne

Sniper: copying boy band style singing Girl why can't you see you're the only one for me

And it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name

Itsuki: These chicks don't even know the name of my band

Touya: Ha ha

Itsuki: But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands

Kurama: Fuck Marshall

Everyone: HE SWORE AGAIN!!!!!!!!

Kurama: --;;;;;;;;;;;

Itsuki: Cuz once I blow I know that I'll be the man

All because I'm the lead singer of my band

All: My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

Jin: The hottest boy band in the world

D12!

Sniper: singing as a salsa singer I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants

And the lead singer of my band, my salsa

Makes all the pretty girls wan to dance

My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa

My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa

Makes all the pretty girls wan to dance

And take off their underpants

My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance

Others: sneaking back into the audience

Sniper: And take off their underpants, my salsa

looks around

Where'd everybody go?

music ends

Everyone: rolling around laughing, and gasping at Kurama and Itsuki for swearing

Botan: whispering very loudly to Koenma I can't believe KURAMA swore!

Koenma: I KNOW! Isn't it HORRIBLE?!?!

Kurama: --;;;; I can only hear you on the other side of the room!

Botan and Koenma: ;;;;;;;;;

Sensui: glomping Itsuki to death YOU SANG!!! YOU SANG!!!!

Itsuki: ;;;; yes I sang Sensui-san.

Sensui: going crazy because Itsuki sang

Kieko: NOW CAN I SAY WHAT THE NEXT SONG IS?!?!?!

Botan: NO! BECAUSE I ANOTHER GREAT IDEA!!!!

Ddc: Tehehehehehehe ok for all who hate random chapters, blame Katie Grrl for the plushie part! She demanded that I use it. ;;;;;;;;;

Katie G: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!? THAT WAS PURE COMEDY!!!

Ddc: ;;;;;; hey I liked it. Anyway people, please review! And Sniper's Angel, I hope you liked it! And as always, requests are more than welcome! well I'm off. Ja until the next chappie!


	6. Barbie Girl

Disclaimer: Wow this chapter is long. Grrr must never do disclaimers last!

Kuri: SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT HER MUSES!!!!!!!

Ddc: YAY! A SHORT DISCLAIMER!!!

Kuri: It was, UNTIL YOU OPENED YOU BIG MOUTH!!!!

Ddc: TT see what I have to put up with?!?! Such verbal abuse. TT

Summary: Ok all I have to say right now is this: MAJOR YAOI CHAPTER AHEAD!!!!! Kurama dressed as a girl, Hiei being horny as usual, Karasu and Kuronue attacking, Mukuro hitting on Hiei. What more needs to be said? So you have been warned. But I'll say it again. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE HIEI AND KURAMA PAIRING THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!!! Unless you won't flame me and want to see Kurama dressed up in a mini skirt with a pony tail, then by all means, read on! Read on!

Botan: Ok here's my idea! whispers to Kieko and Shizuru

Kieko: blushing madly are you sure they'll do it?

Shizuru: laughing her ass off Oh my god they HAVE to!!!!!!

Yusuke: scratching head Who has to do what?

Kuwabara: Yeah really. I hate being out of the loop.

Hiei: Because you're always out of the loop.

Kuwabara: YOU WANNA A PIECE OF ME SHORTY?!?!?!

Hiei: No not really. It would stink so bad I'd have to throw it away.

Kuwabara: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

1 hour later

Kuwabara: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Yusuke: Have you noticed he hasn't taken a breath in an hour?

Kurama: sighing Someone just shut him up already

Jin: Right-e-o fox-e-o! stuffs dirty dish cloth in Kuwabara mouth

Botan: Ok! Kieko, you tell the lucky boy while we whisk the other into the bathroom to fix em up!

Kieko: Ok. Everyone, just don't shoot the messenger ok?

Everyone: ok

Botan: Weee this is gonna be so much fun!!!!

Shizuru: Oh hell yeah.

Botan: Come on Kurama! We gotta do your make up!

Kurama: eyes wide and face pale Make up?

Shizuru: And clothes

Kurama: 0.0 what's wrong with my clothes?

Botan: They're too masculine

Kuwabara: What are you talking about?!?!?!?!? He's wearing a dress over pants!!!!!

Kurama: Grrrr it's a fighting tunic! Get over yourself!!!!

Botan: exactly! We need a skirt for you!

Kurama: even paler a skirt?!?!!?!?

Shizuru: And a pony tail

Kurama: 0.0 I don't think I'm going to like this.

Botan and Shizuru: drag Kurama into bathroom

Kurama: digging heels into ground NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!

Shizuru: kicks Kurama's legs so they can pull him into bathroom Oh yes we can! And we will!!! MUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kurama: TT Why me?!?!?! HIEI!!! SAVE ME!!!!!

Hiei: running to Kurama

Kieko: Trips Hiei before he gets to him

Kurama: Noooooooo arms out trying to grab onto Hiei

bathroom door slams shut

Hiei: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: rolling on the floor laughing his ass off This is great already!!! Ok Kieko, spill it. Who's singing what?

Kieko: giggling Hiei and Kurama are singing to Barbie Girl. And Kurama's the Barbie!

Everyone: starts dying of laughter

Yomi: OK! WE NEED TO DRESS UP HIEI NOW!!!!!

Karasu: Oh, good idea! This should be fun!

Hiei: 0.0 leave me alone!

Guys: surroung Hiei and drag him into bedroom upstairs

Hiei: AHH!!! KURAMA!!! HELP!!!!!! THEY'RE ATTACKING!!!!!

clawing can be heard at the bathroom door

Hiei: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

bedroom door closes

10 minutes later

Hiei: --;;; I can't believe you're making me wear this.

Karasu: Oh but it's so adorable!!!

Hiei: is wearing black leather jacket undone so that his chest is showing, tight black leather pants, black boots, and a belt collar on his throat

Yusuke: snickering Yeah. Adorable.

Hiei: You call THIS adorable?!?!?! I look like I'm a member of a motorcycle gang!!!

Yusuke: Or a male stripper.

Hiei: RAWR!!! I HEARD THAT!!!! attacks Yusuke

Botan: comes out of bathroom Ok everyone! Oh, Hiei, you look like a male stripper.

Hiei: grrrrrrrr

Botan: Oh well! Even better! Ladies and gentleman, we give you Barbie! Start the music!!!!!

music starts

Kurama: walks out blushing while wearing a tight purple mini skirt with a matching skirt and hair in a pony tail

Hiei: 0.0

Everyone: laughing

Kurama: sees Hiei and stares

Botan: Ok ok enough staring at each other. Start singing!!!

Hiei: still wide-eyed at Kurama's purple mini skirt and shirt and pony tail Hiya Barbie!

Kurama: blushing Hi Ken!

Hiei: You wanna go for a ride?

Kurama: big fake Barbie smile Sure, Ken!

Hiei: Jump in!

Kurama: giggles I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic!

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Hiei: Come on Barbie let's go party

Kurama fan club: has already fainted from shock of Kurama dressed as a Barbie doll

Hiei fan club: is drooling over Hiei's outfit 0,0

Hiei: trying not to drool over Kurama

Kurama: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic!

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is you creation

Everyone: laughing their asses

Botan: If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Kurama really WAS a girl!

Koenma: hahahahahaha yup! Maybe he secretly is!

Botan and Koenma: pondering this hmmmmmm

Kurama: I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world

Kuwabara: Hate to break it to ya Kurama, but you ain't blonde and you ain't a girl!

Yusuke: punches Kuwabara through wall SHUT UP!

Kurama: Dress me up

Take your time

I'm your dollie

Hiei: You're my doll

Rock and roll

Feel the glamour and pain

Kiss me here

Touch me there

Hanky-panky

Kurama: You can touch

You can play

If you say I'm always yours

Ooh whoa

Karasu: wakes up I HAVE A K IN MY NAME!! DOES THAT MEAN YOU'LL BE MY DOLLIE?!?!?!

Kuronue: HEY SO DO I!!!!!!!! I know, KARASU AND I CAN SHARE YOU!!!!!

Kurama: 0.0 backs away from Karasu and Kuronue I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Hiei: Come on Barbie, let's go party

Kurama: Ha ha ha yeah

Hiei: Come on Barbie, let's go party

Kurama: Oooh, oooh

Hiei: Come on Barbie, let's go party

Kurama: Ha ha ha yeah

Hiei: Come on Barbie, let's go party

Kurama: Ooh, ooh

Yusuke: THIS IS SO FRICKIN FUNNY!!!!!

ddc appears

Ddc: Of course it is! It was my idea!

Botan: Um no it was mine.

Ddc: Woops. ;;;; don't mind me

Kurama: Make me walk

Make me talk

Do whatever you please

I can act like a star

I can beg on my knees

Hiei: thinking: I can make Kurama beg on his knees tehehehehehe Come jump in

Be my friend

Let's do it again

Hit the town,

Fool around

Let's go party

Kurama: You can touch

You can play

If you say I'm always yours

You can touch

You can play

If you say I'm always yours

Karasu and Kuronue: yelling YOU'RE ALWAYS OURS!!! YOU'RE ALWAYS OURS!!!

Kurama: --;;;

Hiei: Come on Barbie, let's go party

Kurama: Ha ha ha yeah

Hiei: Come on Barbie, let's go party

Kurama: Ooh Ooh yeah

Hiei: Come on Barbie let's go party

Kurama: Ha ha ha yeah

Hiei: Come on Barbie let's go party

Kurama: Ooh ooh yeah

Mukuro: I'LL GO PARTY WITH YOU HIEI!!!!!!!!

Bui: ME TOO!!!!!!

Hiei: gulps and backs away

Kurama: growls and stands in front of Hiei I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic!

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic!

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Karasu and Kuronue: thinking: Oh, we'll undress him everywhere tehehehehehhe

Hiei: shouting in Karasu and Kuronue's heads NO YOU WILL NOT THAT'S MY JOB!!!!!!

Karasu and Kuronue: hold their heads in pain

Yusuke: Huh? What's up with Romeo and...Romeo II?

Hiei: smirking Come on Barbie lets go party

Kurama: Ah ah ah yeah

Hiei: Come on Barbie lets go party

Kurama: Oooh oooh

Hiei: Come on Barbie lets go party

Kurama: Ah ah ah yeah

Hiei: Come on Barbie lets go party

Kurama: Oooh oooh

Oh I'm having so much fun!

Hiei: voice deep (a/n: deep from YOU KNOW WHAT ) Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Kurama: throws arms around Hiei's neck Oh I love you Ken.

music fades away

Hiei: whisks Kurama off his feet bridal style and runs upstairs (a/n: Tehehehe told ya so)

Kuwabara: 0.0 what are they planning to do up there?!?!?!

Yusuke: Oh I don't think I need to go into details.

Yukina: What? What are they going to do?

Yusuke: evil grin They're going to make little Kurama's and Hiei's.

Kuwabara: GAH!!!! YOU KNOW THAT IS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR THEM TO DO!!!!!!!!

Yukina: Actually it's not. Koorime have the ability to change genders during certain periods of a year, usually when they are in heat.

Kuwabara: ooooohh. Wait. Hiei's not a Koorime!!!

Yukina: Whoops. ;;;; then who knows? Maybe it's the same with fire demons.

Everyone except Kuwabara: Whew! wipe foreheads

Yukina: Huh? I'm sorry, what's going on?

Botan: ;;;; nothing nothing at all.

Sensui: You know what Itsuki?

Itsuki: What, Mr. Sensui?

Sensui: When you have you hair in a pony tail you look like a Barbie.

Itsuki: blushing

Everyone else: snickering uncontrollably

Jin: awwww ain't crazed evil serial killer love great?

Touya: If you say so...--;;;;

Botan: I GOT ANOTHER IDEA!!!

Karasu: Nuh uh, it's MY TURN!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

scream comes from above that sounds like its from Kurama

Yusuke: Teheheheheeh sounds like it's getting a little wild up there.

Kurama: shouting from above DON'T YOU DARE LET KARASU CHOOSE A SONG!!!!! AHHH!!!

Everyone except Kuwabara: laughing their asses off

Kuwabara: running into the bathroom to throw up

Karasu: Fine fine I won't make Kurama sing I'm a Slave For You to me. But I have an even BETTER idea!!

Ddc: Teheheheheeheheheheheheh ok this song and idea was just too good to not do. Ok here's the story. I was online talking to Katie G and Kit and I was trying to think up funny song ideas for a duet, and I thought of Barbie Girl, I don't know why, I just did, and I thought "Hey this would be a great song for Koenma and Botan to do," so I told Katie G and she said "I have a lloooonnnggg history with that song! You have to use it!" and then, out of the blue, a light bulb flashed in my head. And this is what happened. I suddenly started, literally, squealing and saying "OMG OMG OMG OMG!" to Katie G, who thought I was having a heartattack or something, and then I said "Screw the Botan and Koenma idea! I'm making Kurama and Hiei sing it!!!" and then Katie G started dying of laughter, and I told it to Kit and she started dying and then I started dying and yeah. That's the whole story behind this song. Isn't it beautiful? ;;; ok please don't flame me JUST because of this song, because I've already said before that hiei and kurama were gonna be a pairing in this fic cus they're a pairing in ALL my fics. On happier notes, please review and send in requests! Even though I already know what I'm doing for the next chappie, and for that one I promise I will NOT do a perverted song. I think we all need a break from em.


	7. Kidnap The Sandy Claws

Disclaimer: This again?!?! How boring. Zzzzzzzzzzz

Kuri: Wake up dammit!

Ddc: drool coming out of corner of mouth zzzzzzz

Kuri: --;;;;;; the human sloth doesn't own anything except me and her other muse Kenji.

Kenji: Other muse?!?! That's damn sexy muse to you thank you very much.

Ddc: throws pillows at muses Shaddup

Summary: Weeeee ok hi people! I'd just like to make a quick note to some reviews of the last chappie: I normally don't like fics with Kurama as a serious cross dresser, but I love to make fun of Kurama's girly looks, so I decided to make him Barbie. I do not think that Kurama is really a cross dresser or is a girl at all. Ok serious note over. WE ARE NOW OFFICIALLY TAKING A ONE CHAPTER BREAK FROM PERVERTED SONGS!!!! runs away from demonandgoddess, who is throwing tomatoes at me tehehe sorry dg, I just like this idea, and I'm kinda tired of writing perverted scenes 24/7. So for this chapter we have A COMPLETELY RANDOM SONG! Of my choosing of course.

Karasu: Ok my idea is so much better than everyone elses, so we have to use it! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

Mukuro: Why should we listen to YOUR idea? What if I have a better one? What are you gonna do about that huh? Huh?

Karasu: You wanna piece of me robo-lady?

Mukuro: And what if I do?

Karasu: Well then I have a newsflash for you. holds up sign saying Newsflash THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S GETTING THAT PART OF ME IS KURAMA!!!!

Everyone: anime fall

Mukuro: YOU IDIOT!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! AND YOU KNOW IT TOO!!!!

Karasu: tehehehehe flashes peace/victory signs v v

Kurama: peaks head around door What's going on? I heard my name?

Kuwabara: Please tell me you have clothes on.

Kurama: Um ok I have clothes on.

Kuronue: 0.0 HE DOESN'T!!!!!

Karasu: WEEE!!!!

Karasu and Kuronue: sprint to door

Kurama: AHHHHH!!!!! runs away

Kuwabara: eeewwww please say those two are wrong. Please say they're wrong.

Karasu and Kuronue: WE WERE RIGHT!!!!!! faint from sight of Kurama xx xx

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! faints from idea of Kurama in "that" state

Everyone else: laughing their asses off

1 hour later

Yusuke: yawning Ok someone wake up the weirdo so we can hear what he wants to sing.

Sniper: Right-e-o mon capitan!

Yusuke: 0.0 Don't ever do that again.

Sniper: Hmph. You're no fun. I should shoot you.

Yusuke: Ah but you love me too much to do that. Right?

Sniper: Ew. No. Now I really should shoot you.

Yusuke: ;;;;; just wake up Karasu already.

Sniper: throws bucket of ice water on Karasu

Karasu: AH! Ok who threw me into the ocean again?!?!?!?! sees he's in Yusuke's house Ok never mind then.

Genkai: --;;; I don't think we want to know.

Seaman: really. Sniper, you scare me.

Ddc, Kit, Katie G, Jules, Shida, Wya, and Duo appear

Ddc: Muhahaha!! The dynamic seven appear once again!

Katie G: And this time we have two new members!!

Koenma: 0.0 we're doomed.

Yomi: It's the end of the world as we know it.

Kit: No, just for you pervert. CUS WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!!!!

Katie G: PLUSHIES!!! ATTACK YOMI!!!

min yyh gang plushies jump out of bag

Plushie Shishiwakumaru: I MUST BE FAMOUS!!! PLUSHIES!!! CCCHHHAAARRRGGGEEEEEE!!!!

Plushies: jump onto Yomi and attack him

Everyone: pointing and laughing

Plushies: have pushed Yomi out of the window into the rose bush

Yomi: OOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Ddc: Hahaha ok that was fun. Anyway, this is Wya and her sis Duo. They wanted to cause chaos with us. So, we let em!

Shida: Chaos is good.

Jules: Chaos is great.

Kit: So everyone

Katie G: Do the

Ddc: Funky

All Seven: Chaos dance!!!! flash peace signs as confetti flies through the air

Everyone: anime fall

Yusuke: Nooooo!!!!! Not that AGAIN!!!!!

Wya: Muhahahahahhaha you thought you were safe from that didn't you?

Duo: YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE FROM THE PEACE SIGN AND CONFETTI POSE!

All seven: cackling like witches

Ddc: Ok, Karasu's gonna spill the beans on the song NOW, so we're leaving.

Kit: wwoohoo!!!! We caused chaos again!!!!!

Jules: Oh yeah! We rock!

all seven disappear

Yusuke: if that happens again we're gonna die!

Karasu: No we aren't. CUS ME KURONUE AND BOTAN ARE GONNA SING KIDNAP THE SANDY CLAWS TO KURAMA!!!

Botan: squealing I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!

ddc appears

Ddc: No you don't. I love that song. You are not allowed to love it.

Botan: TT why not?1?!?!?!?!?!

Ddc: Because I say so that's why not!!! disappears

Kuronue: Why that song? It has nothing about confessions of love or getting down and dirty in a bedroom.

Karasu: giggling like a 2 year old You'll see! Wait, someone's gotta get Kurama.

Kuwabara: 0.0 NOT ME!!!!!

Kurama and Hiei: walk in with hair messed up

Hiei: That was fun, we should do that again later.

Kurama: But we wanted to hear the next song, so it had better be good!

Karasu: squealing YAY!!!!! NOW WE CAN START!!!!!!

Kurama: 0.0 somehow I get the feeling I'm not going to like this.

music starts

Karasu, Botan and Kuronue: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?

Karasu: I wanna do it!

Kuronue: Let's draw straws!

Botan: Jack said we should work together

Three of a kind

All three: Birds of a feather

Now and forever

WEEEEEEE!!!

La la la la la la la la la

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight

Throw away the key and then

Turn off all the lights

Kurama: gulps Who are they singing about?

Yusuke: You. Duh.

Kurama: TT how'd I guess?

Botan: First we're going to set some bait

Inside a nasty trap and wait

When he comes a-sniffing we will

Snap the trap and close the gate

Karasu: Wait! I've got a better plan

To catch this big red lobster man

Let's pop him in a boiling pot

And when he's done we'll butter him up!

All three: Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Throw him in a box

Bury him for ninety years

Then see if he talks

Botan: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man

Botan and Kuronue: Can take the whole thing over then

Karasu and Kuronue: He'll be so pleased I do declare

All three: That he will cook him rare!

Wheeee!

Karasu: I say that we take a cannon

Aim it at his door and then

Knock three times and when he answers

Sandy Claws will be no more!

Kurama: 0.0....I hope they don't mean what I think they mean.

Yomi: crawls through window Oh they mean what you think they mean.

Kurama: TT

Botan: You're so stupid! Think now

If we blow him up to smithereens

We may lose some pieces

Botan and Kuronue: And then Jack will beat us black and green!

All three: Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Tie him in a bag

Throw him in the ocean

Then see if he is sad

Botan and Karasu: Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around

If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town.

Kurama: Ok who's Oogie Boogie?

Yomi: ME!

Everyone: laughing their asses off

Yusuke: Hahaha sucks for you Kurama!

Kurama: TT I don't like this song anymore.

Kuronue: He'll be so pleased by our success

That he'll reward us too I bet!

Kuronue and Karasu: Perhaps he'll make his special brew!

Botan Kuronue and Karasu: Of snake and spider stew!

Kuronue: mmmmmmm

Botan Kuronue and Karasu: We're his little henchmen

And we take our job with pride

We do our best to please him

And stay on his good side!

Botan: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!

Kuronue: I'm not the dumb one!

Karasu: You're no fun!

Botan: Shut up!!

Karasu: Make me!

Botan: I've got something, listen now

This one is real good, you'll see

We'll send a present to his door

Upon there'll be a note to read

Now in the box we'll wait and hide

Until his curiosity

Botan Karasu and Kuronue: Entices him to look inside

And then we'll have him

One, two, three!

Hiei: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!!!!!!

Kurama: yay! My knight in shining armor!

Hiei: blush

Yomi: hits Hiei over the head with a Genbu plushie teheheheheheh you mean sleeping night in shining armor.

Hiei: has passed out xX

Kurama: Noooooo TT

Botan Karasu and Kuronue: encircling Kurama Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Beat him with a stick

Lock him up for ninety years

See what makes him tick

Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Chop him into bits

Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks

Kidnap the Sandy Claws

See what we will

Lock him in a cage and then

Throw away the key!

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe

music ends

Karasu and Kuronue: have thrown Kurama into a bag and are dragging him upstairs

Yomi: YAY!!! WE GOT HIM!!! WE GOT HIM!!! skips upstairs

Kurama: muffled from inside the bag I thought you didn't like me anymore!!

Yomi: You should know, I have a thing for redheads. And besides, Ruka's getting boring.

Kurama: Haven't you ever heard of refrained urges and not screwing every on earth?

Yomi Karasu and Kuronue: NO! Tehehehehehehehe

Kurama: TT

Hiei: wakes up mmmm lemon lollipops. Huh? Where's Kurama?

Kuwabara: shakily points upstairs

Kurama: muffled wailing from upstairs Heeeellllppp mmeeeeee!!!!

Hiei: AHHH!!!!! flickers away

2 seconds later

Hiei: appears hugging Kurama while throwing beaten Yomi Karasu and Kuronue on the ground Shhh it's ok Fox. It's over now.

Kurama: sobbing into Hiei's chest

Yomi Karasu and Kuronue:

Kuronue: Oooowwwwww my head!!!

Karasu: Owww my back!

Yomi: Owwww my hamburger!

Everyone: anime fall

Shizuru: Baka, a hamburger is a food, not a part of your body!

Yomi: Oh. My bad. Oww my finger nails!

Everyone: --;;;;;;

Kieko: NOW can I say my idea?!?!?!?!?!

Everyone: NO!

Kieko: pouts Hmph. Fine. Be that way.

Touya: Ok we will.

Jin: That what you be getting for being a bossy lass.

Juri: Oooh!!! Ooh!! I have the best idea YET!

Ddc: Teheheheheheheheheehehehe ok that was very fun. I've been wanting to do that song since the moment I thought up this fic. Gotta love the Nightmare Before Christmas. Oh and that part where Kurama says that stuff about not screwing everything and the fanclub saying no, well that's an altered version of a scene in NBC, which goes like this.

dreamy swirl

Santa Claus: in a big bag on a walking bathtub Haven't you ever heard good will towards man and peace on earth?

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: NO! push Santa's head back in the back and walk off with the bathtub Teheehehehehehehe

end of dreamy swirl

Ok! Now that that has been covered, here are my traditional ending lines. Please please PLEASE review, and submit any songs that you wish to have heard.


	8. Naughty Girl

Ddc: Lalalalala ooowwww my stomach hurts.

Kuri: SHE FINALLY MADE HERSELF SICK WITH HER OWN SINGING!!!

Ddc: --;;;;;

Kuri: WOOHOO!!! EVERYONE DO A DANCE!!!!!

Ddc: sneaks up behind Kuri and screeches in her ear in a very high pitched voice HATORI DID THE DRIVING!!!!!!!

Kuri: AAHHH!!!! dies from Riceball imitation xX

Ddc: Teheheheheheh standard disclaimers apply gotta love Fruits Basket.

Summary: Weeeeeee Mountain Dew is good for me. I've been saying that all afternoon. ;;;;;; I think I really killed a Junior today. But that's ok, he annoyed me anyway. Ok enough of that. NEW CHAPPIE!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!! I'm getting so many requests now, I hope I can make all of them into chapters before the end of summer, plus my own ideas. Which are amusing, and I think many people will like them for their pervertedness. ;;;;; but first I must use requested songs! Oh yeah, before I forget: YAOI WARNING!!!!!!! Think of this chapter as being like Barbie Girl, only Kurama's not dressed as a girl. ;;;; you'll see what I mean. And now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Yusuke: I'm bored.

Kuwabara: Me too.

Karasu: WHY ARE YOU BORED?!?!?!

Kuronue: Yeah why??!?! That was the best song yet!!!!

Kuwabara: No it wasn't.

Botan: And remind us again exactly WHY it wasn't the best song yet?

Yusuke: Because it wasn't perverted.

Karasu Kuronue and Botan: anime fall

Katie G appears

Katie G: EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING!! I'm glad people agree with me.

Yusuke: Hey look! The creepy girl with plushies agrees with us!!!!

Kurama: How is that a good thing?

Yusuke: I don't know. It just is.

Hiei: And his intelligence is once again proved to be nonexistent.

Kurama: True, true.

Hiei: I don't know Kuwabara, I think Yusuke's giving you a run for your money in the stupidity area.

Kuwabara: Really? HOW DARE YOU URAMESHI!!!! Wait, that was an insult wasn't it.

Jin: I be thinkin' that Urameshi still has a long way ta go before he be getting anywhere near the human turtle.

Touya: I agree.

Chu: Why is he a turtle, mate?

Jin: Because, turtles be dumb. Duh.

Chu: Oh. Good point.

Juri: You know what Chu?

Chu: Wait fishey?

Juri: You sound like Bruce from Finding Nemo.

Chu: YES!! I AM A GIANT SHARK!!! MY GOAL HAS BEEN ACHIEVED!!!

Everyone: anime fall

Shizuru: Chu, have you been drinking again?

Chu: hiccup Maybe...

Shizuru: How could you?!?!!?!?!?!?! I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DRINK TOGETHER!!!!!

Chu: TT sorry. Beer?

Shizuru: Toss it here.

Kurama: --;;;; well that was fast.

Katie G: Um how come I'm the only one here?

Wya appears

Wya: Now you're not.

Sniper: How is it a good thing that you're here?

Wya: SSSNNNIIIIPPPEEERRR!!!!! glomps sniper

Sniper: Ggggaaahhh can't...breath....

Seaman: Nooooo!!!! SNIPER!!!! MY LOVE!!!!

Everyone: 0.0

Sensui: Since when did you love Sniper?!?!?!?!?

Itsuki: Congradulations!

Sensui: TT I feel so left out.

ddc appears

Ddc: Oooo I get to explain things again!! Weeeeeeee

Yusuke: Oh great the chaos girls are back.

Ddc: No, Jules, Shira, Shida, Kit, and Duo aren't here. Get it right!

Yusuke: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ddc: ok anyway, Sniper and Seaman are lovers cus they look cute together. And cus Wya pointed out that there aren't very many sniperxseaman fics. So now there is one! Woohoo!!!!!! CREATIVITY RULES THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: anime fall

Ddc: Ok that's enough chaos for one day. Get on with the party already! Look, Genkai and Toguro fell asleep.

Genkai and Toguro: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ddc: Ok Wya, no killing Sniper anymore. C'mon!

Wya: Awwwww ok. BUT I'M COMING BACK!!!!

Katie G: ME TOO!!!

Ddc: Maybe.

Ddc, Wya, and Katie G disappear

Juri: Ok yeah! What they said! Anyway, here's my idea. Kurama sings Naughty Girl!!!!! CUS THAT SONG ROCKS!!!!

Kurama: TT Why me?1?!?!?!?!?!?!

Juri: Cus we want you to thats why! Now hop to it!

music starts

Kurama: I love to love you, baby

I love to love you, baby

Uhh

Uhh

Uhh

Kuwabara: I'm having very bad images!!!!

Yusuke: Shut up!!!!!!! shoves Kuwabara's head into a vase

Kurama: I'm feelin' sexy

I wanna hear you say my name, boy

If you can reach me

You can feel my burnin' flame

Hiei: 0,0 (a/n: DROOL FACE!!! ;;;;;)

Kurama: smirking at Hiei's reaction to the lyrics Feelin' kinda N-A-S-T-Y

I might just take you home with me

Baby the minute I feel your energy

Your vibe has just taken over me

Start feelin' so crazy babe

Karasu and Kuronue: TAKE US HOME WITH YOU TOO KURAMA!!!!

Koto: I LOVE YOU KURAMA!!!!!!

Kurama: edging away Latel i feel the funk coming over me

I don't know what's gotten into me

The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe

Kurama fanclub: dying

Hiei: still drooling 0,0

Kurama: walks slowly and suggestively towards Hiei Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

Yusuke: rolling on the floor laughing his ass off

Hiei: smirking

Kurama: You're so sexy

Tonight I am all yours, boy

The way your body moves across the floor

Feelin' kinda N-A-S-T-Y

I might just take you home with me

Baby the minute I feel your energy

Your vibe has just taken over me

Start feelin' so crazy babe

Lately I feel the funk coming over me

I don't know what's gotten into me

The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe

Hiei: whispering while smirking I can make you feel crazy baby

Everyone: Oooooooooo o0

Kuwabara: throwing up in vase

Kurama: trying not to snicker Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

Karasu and Kuronue: WE DID TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: 0.0 backing away I love to love you, baby

I love to love you baby

I love to love you baby

I love to love you baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

Hiei: almost jumping up and down on coach waiting for song to end (a/n: ooo wonder why. )

Kurama: Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm calling all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

music ends

Hiei: jumps up, grabs Kurama, and races upstairs

Everyone else: 0.0

Yusuke: ....wow. Hiei can really move fast when he wants to can't he?

two strange boys appear, one with long blond hair in a ponytail, and one with long red hair

Blond: Wow. Jeez Hiro, why don't you do that for ME?!?!?!?!

Hiro: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??! K!!!!! YOU ARE SO EMBARRASSING TO BE WITH!!!

K: flashes peace sign vv

Yusuke: Aw man, not MORE random chaos people!

Hiro: Huh? Waaaaiiitt. K, where the hell are we?

K: Ummmmmmm good question.

Hiro: --;;;;;;;;;

K: ;;;;;;;;;

Hiro: glares at K K..........

K: Oh! I know! We went to the wrong house!

Everyone: anime fall

Hiro: NOT AGAIN!!!!

K: Heheheh my bad!

Yusuke: holding head in confusion Who ARE you people?!!??!?!?!

Hiro: Oh hi. I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Nakano Hiro, and I'm the guitarist for Bad Luck. And that MORON over there is my manager K, who is an American who really likes his guns.

K:

Yusuke: Wait wait wait wait. Guns as is "boom boom bang bang", or the other kind.

K: BOTH!

Hiro and Yusuke: anime fall

ddc and kit appear

Ddc: Ok you two! That's enough.

Yusuke: from the floor Hey look the chaos girls are back

Ddc: Yup. Oh Kkkkkk!! glomps K

Kit: NO!!! IT'S MY TURN!!!!

Ddc: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I'm loved by all.

Ddc: That's cus you're a sexy American with a gun!

K: GUNS! GUNS! GET IT RIGHT!

Ddc: Fine fine. GunS. Happy?

K: yup!

Hiro: TT I don't feel loved.

Kit: Awwwwwww glomps Hiro You're loved Hiro!

Hiro: Yay!

Yyh gang:

Ddc: ;;;;; ok time to go. BYE!

ddc, kit, K, and hiro disappear

Yusuke: I REALLY wish they would stop doing that.

Jin: pondering What kind of a name is K?

Touya: Who knows.

Shizuru: Americans are weird.

Chu: Here here!

Ruka: MY TURN FOR MY IDEA!!!!

Kieko: TT nobody ever listens to me.

Ruka: Duh. Ok here it is...

Ddc: Weeeee!!! Happy Kit? I used your idea to put K and Hiro in the fic. And for all of you who are incredibly confused right now, which, I suspect, is just about everyone, K and Hiro are from the show Gravitation, which is a yaoi fan's dream show. so if you're interested you should check it out. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chappie, and please send in requests and reviews!!!! I LUV ALL WHO DO!!


	9. Livin' La Vida Loca Shrek Style

Ddc: Pray for mercy from PUSS! IN BOOTS!!!!! .

Kuri: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ok stop copying Shrek 2 and say the disclaimer

Ddc: Never! In gord!

Kuri: You mean "en guard" right?

Ddc: Oh yeah. Whatever. Same thing. EN GUARD!!!!

Kuri: -.-;;;;;; she owns nothing.

Summary: WEEEE!!!! MOUNTAIN DEW IS GOOD!!! .;;;;; sorry for all who have requested songs, I promise that I will do a request next chapter. It's just that I got this really good idea, and I just HAD to use it. Aren't you all happy that I decided to post this only 2 days after I posted chapter 8? I know Kit and Katie G are. ;;;;; This isn't as perverted of a chapter as some others, so for all you guys who like pervertedness, sorry. coughcoughKitandKatieGcoughcough But I hope that it's still just as funny! And now. ON WITH THE FICCY FIC!!!

Sniper: Seaman.

Seaman: Yes?

Sniper: I have a very serious question for you.

Seaman: Um ok. What is it?

Sniper: Which do you like better in bed? My gun, me, or a spoon?

Everyone: anime fall

Yusuke: WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Sniper: A VERY SERIOUS ONE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!

Seaman: .;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sniper: Well? Which one?

Seaman: Umm...you?

Sniper: I don't believe you. You like my gun better don't you! ADMIT IT!

Seaman: You're scaring me. 0.0

Kurama: This is funny.

Hiei: Yup.

Kuwabara: Hey when did you guys get here?

Hiei: Since a second ago.

Kurama: Duh.

Kuwabara: Um ook then.

Karasu: You bring up a very good question Sniper. goes up to Kurama Which do YOU like better in bed Kurama? A gun, me, or a spoon?

Kurama: 0.0 NONE OF THEM!

Kuronue: I bet he likes the spoon best.

Karasu: No I think he likes a machine gun.

ddc and Kit appear

Ddc: And the dynamic duo has returned! .

Kit: Yup! We rock! Now where'd Hiro go? I wanna jump him.

Ddc: Oh they're at home having fun with K's guns.

Yusuke: Oh so THAT'S where this whole conversation started.

Sniper: Yup.

Kit: T.T nooo! My beloved Hiro is gone! sees Karasu Oh well. You'll do just fine. . jumps Karasu

Karasu: AH!

Kuronue: NOOOO!!! HE'S MINE!!!!

Everyone: shocked gasp

Kuronue: What?

Kit: You said that outloud.

Kuronue: 0.0 oops. Hehehehehehe forget I ever said that!!!!!!! .;;;;;;;;;;

Karasu: teary eyes I like you too Kuro!!!!!!

Kuro: You...you do?

Karasu: Yup!

Ddc and Kit: watching from side

Ddc: Awwwwwww!

Kit: This calls for a group hug!!!!!

Ddc: YAY! GROUP HUG!!!

Katie G, Jules, Shida, Duo and Wya appear

Katie G: GROUP HUG!!!!!

Wya and Duo: YAY!!!!!!

Jules: Woohoo!!!!

Chaos girls: all hug each other

Yusuke: This is getting creepy.

Kuwabara: You said it.

Sensui: Can you guys disappear now? You're scaring us.

Itsuki: Yes. Please.

Ddc: evil grin ooookkkkk we'll go. Say your idea Ruka.

chaos girls disappear

Ruka: . ok here's my idea! Jin and Itsuki sing to Living La Vida Loca, but the Shrek 2 version. Oh and Jin's the Donkey and Itsuki's Puss.

Touya: Who are they singing about?

Botan: Yes we must know!

Ruka: Ok I'll tell Botan and the girls. But no one else gets to know! Cus it's a surprise. . whispers to Kieko Shizuru and Botan

Shizuru: OH MY GOD THAT'LL BE SO FRICKIN' FUNNY!!!

Kieko: blushing

Botan: Hahahaha. Oh Itsuki! Come here please, we gotta get you ready too! . Oh I just love being the costume girl!

Sensui: NOOOO!!! ITSUKI!!!!

Itsuki: is being dragged into bathroom by Botan

Shizuru: pushes Sensui away Don't worry. You'll like what Botan's gonna do to him.

Jin: I just hope she be a hurryin up! Cus I be wantin' ta sing!

10 minutes later

Botan: . ok he's ready! Start the music! Shizuru, Kieko, could you get the girl please?

Shizuru and Kieko: Ok! .

music starts

Jin: Uno! Dos! Cuatro! Hit it!

Listen Donkey, yo.

She's into superstition

Black cats and voodoo dolls

Itsuki: comes out dressed in a spanish silk black shirt with a rose in house moutt and starts singing in spanish accent I feel a premonition

That girl's gonna make me fall

Everybody: 0,0

Sensui: has fainted from sight of Itsuki x.X

Jin: Here we go!

Itsuki: She's into new sensation

Jin and Itsuki: New kicks and candle light

She's got a new addiction

For every day and night

She'll make you take your clothes off

And go dancing in the rain

Koto: WE WANT YOU TO DO THAT ITSUKI!!!!

Juri: YEAH!! WE LOOOVVVEEE YOU!!!!!

Itsuki: 0.0;;;;

Jin and Itsuki: She'll make you live her crazy life

But she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain!

Kuwabara: Who's the girl?

Yusuke: gets pushed out of bathroom by girls and is dressed in a knee length red dress

Everyone: 0.0

Kuwabara: 0.0 Sorry I asked.

Jin and Itsuki: trying not to laugh Upside inside out

Living la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Living la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

Itsuki: Hey, Donkey! That's Spanish!

Jin: winks at Itsuki

Itsuki: winks back Woke up in New York City

In a funky cheap motel

She took my heart, she took my money

She must've slipped me a sleeping pill

Yusuke: Why do I have to be dressed like this?!?!?!?!?!?!

Guys: rolling around laughing their asses off

Girls: drooling over Itsuki

Kurama: Hahahaha how does it feel to be a cross dresser Yusuke?

Yusuke: -.- SHUT UP KURAMA!!! YOU WERE ONE TOO!!!

Hiei: Yeah and he looked GOOD as one!!!!!

Kuwabara: Unlike you!!!!

Itsuki: She never drinks the water

Makes you order French Champagne

And once you had a taste of her

You'll never be the same

She'll make you go insane!

Jin and Itsuki: singing back to back Upside inside out

Living la vida loca!

She'll push and pull you down

Living la vida loca!

Her lips are devil red

And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out!

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

Jin: Come on!

Ruka Koto and Juri: holding up an "We Love You Itsuki" banner

Yusuke: Can I PLEASE change out of this thing?!?!?!?!

Botan: Nope! .

Yusuke: T.T

Jin: Oh she's living la vida loca

Bring it down!

Jin and Itsuki: Upside inside out

Living la vida loca!

She'll push and pull you down

Living la vida loca!

Her lips are devil red

And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out!

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Living la vida loca!

Her lips are devil red

And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out!

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

music ends

Yusuke: FINALLY!!! runs into bathroom to change out of dress

Itsuki: backing away from approaching fan club of Ruka Juri and Koto

Juri: We love you Itsuki

Koto: We want you Itsuki

Ruka: We need you Itsuki

Itsuki fanclub: evil devil eyes leering at Itsuki (a/n: For all who have seen fruits basket, think of Yuki's fanclub girls when they're giving him chocolates on valentines day.)

Itsuki: 0.0 meep!!! Somebody save me!!!!

Sensui: wakes up Where's the chicken? sees Itsuki getting ready to be jumped by fan girls AH! MY BEAUTIFUL ITSUKI! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!

Itsuki: Yay!!! My savior!!!

Sensui: I'M COMING MY LOVE! runs to Itsuki

Itsuki: MY HERO!

Itsuki Fanclub: Noooooooo!!!!

Sensui: I'M CCCCOOOMMMI trips on rug and lands flat on face

Everyone: Oooo

Kuwabara: That would hurt

Touya: How embarrassing

Sniper: Man that sucks

Seaman: No it sucks motsza balls.

Sniper: Ok it sucks motsza balls.

Itsuki fanclub: YAY! WE WIN! drag Itsuki away

Itsuki: Noooooooo!!!!! T.T

Botan: Ok! Next song idea!

Ddc: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!!!!!! Gotta love Shrek 2. And if you haven't seen it GO SEE IT THIS SECOND! Because my alter ego/twin is in it. PUSS!!!!! I swear, I act just like him. Even my mom says so! And that means that I do, cus my mom hates to agree with me on these things. So when you go see it just remember: Itsuki in a spanish black silk shirt with a rose in his mouth singing to Living La Vida Loca with Jin as Donkey at the end. And also;

says in a spanish accent Pray for mercy from PUSS! In boots. .

Darkestdemonchild: Ok well this is the end of this chappie, I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. And here are some end notes that I would like to make. First; the part about guns and spoons was taken from some conversations that Kit and I have had numerous times over AIM where I send her Gravitation pics of K and Hiro and add my own comments on what I think they're saying. If you would ever like to see what really goes on behind the scenes of me writing this story, which you probably don't want to, feel free to IM me at Fallenangel16908. Oh yeah, and if you ever want any of the songs used in this fic please feel free to IM me and ask me for them. Um...damn there was something else I wanted to say but I forget what it is. ;;; oh yeah! Mixing Dr. Pepper, Coke, and Mountain Dew is really yummy and a great way to get hyper. Please review with requests!


	10. Dirrty

Disclaimer: Lalalalalallalalalalalalaalalalal I'm having fun singing.

crickets chirping

Ddc: Hmmmmm where's Kuri?

crickets still chirping

Ddc: taps foot Kuri! We're all waiting for your big entrance and your classic insults towards me! Even though you know I'm way cooler than you and everyone loves me more than they love you!

crickets still chirping

Ddc: -- stupid crickets just shut up already. I don't own anything by the way.

crickets still chirping

Ddc: RAWR!!!! STOP THE DAMN CHIRPING ALREADY!!!! runs around stomping on crickets

Summary: Ah that was fun. Weeeee!!!! Everyone liked that chapter!!! With the exception of one person, that is. If you want to see what happens when you get in a fight with me in a chatroom, just scroll down. It's rather amusing, really. And seeing as my buddy DI (demonidentity) successfully made my entire week, I'm dedicating this chapter to her! Luv ya, DI! Hope you like it!

Sensui: WWWHHHHAAAA!!! WHERE IS ITSSSUUUKKIII?!?!?!?!

Sniper: Oh put a dead fish in your mouth already. You know where he is.

Sensui: Eeewwwwwww that would be gross! No way!

Seaman: It's better than a four day old decaying fetal pig that has been in a bucket for who knows how long.

Sensui: 0.0 toss the fish here.

Kuwabara: Where do you GET these ideas?!?!?!?! That was just plain nasty!

Botan: evil grin Not as nasty as this next song is going to be.

Kurama: gulps I hope that you weren't thinking of having ME do anything.

Botan: Actually, no, I wasn't. That would be funny though, but you've been hogging the mic too much, so you aren't singing any more for a while.

Kurama: Whew. Hey what do you mean "hogging"??!?!?!? YOU guys were the ones who made me sing!!!!!

Botan: Whatever, whatever, it's not important. The only thing that really matters is that...

Yusuke: Wait wait wait. Something's not right here.

Kieko: I know what it is!

Hiei: Ok what's missing if you're so smart?

Kieko: NO ONE IS LISTENING TO MY IDEAS!

Genkai: That doesn't count.

Yusuke: Hey! Grandma woke up!

Genkai: Can it half pint.

Yusuke: HEY!!!!! I'M NOT A HALF PINT!!! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!!! And besides, Hiei's the half pint.

Hiei: towering over Yusuke NOT ANYMORE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yusuke: looks up at Hiei Wow, Hiei, you had one hell of a growth spurt.

Shizuru: No, he just discovered my brother's stilts.

Hiei: WEE!!! I'M TALL!!!! I'M TALL!!! MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO MORE BEING PICKED ON FOR BEING SHORT!!!! runs around in stilts

Kurama: ;;;;; hehe Hiei, I don't think you should run around in those, you might...

Hiei: runs right into a wall ooowwwww my head.

Yomi: You're head hurts too? Wow! What a coincidence!

Karasu: sees opportunity Oh Kuuurrraaammmaaa! While you're lover boy on stilts is down, how about you, me, and Kuro go upstairs? I don't think we're singing next, are we Bubbles?

Botan: MY NAME IS BOTAN! NOT BUBBLES!!! BUBBLES IS A YELLOW FISH!

Karasu: Botan, Bubbles, same thing. Just answer the question.

Botan: crosses arms and pouts Hmph. No, you aren't. I don't like you anymore. We are never doing another song together again!

Karasu: Fine by me. I'll be too busy having fun with Kuro and Kurama.

Kurama: 0.0 LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

Hiei: wakes up No I won't leave you alone. Hey where'd these stick things come from? Wonder what happens if I stand in em. stands up in stilts WEEEE!!!!! I'M TALL!!! I'M TALL!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO MORE BEING PICKED ON FOR BEING SHORT!!!!! runs around in stilts

Yusuke: You know, I'm beginning to see a pattern here. Let's test the theory, shall we Kuwabra?

Kuwabara: --;;;;;; don't call me that.

Yusuke: Kuwabra. Kuwabra. Kuwabra.

Kuwabara: --;;;;;;

Hiei: WEEE!!!!!! runs into wall and passes out

Yusuke: Yup. Definately a pattern. Hey Kurama! How long has he been doing that?

Kurama: trying to fend off drooling Kuronue and Karasu with a pillow Um...10 times? No, wait. 15. Sorry. Back! Back! Get BACK!

Yusuke: --;;;;; should have guessed.

Itsuki: staggers into room with hair messed up Guessed what?

Sensui: IITTSSSUUUKKIII!!! glomps Itsuki

Itsuki: That was horrible. Never let those freaky girls get me again please!!!!!!!!!

Sensui: Never! I will never let them attack you again!

Itsuki Fanclub: OOOOO IIITTTSSSUUUKKIII!!!!!!!

Itsuki: AHH!!! jumps into Sensui's arms Sensui!!! SAVE ME!!!!!

Sensui: Um, ok. runs away from Itsuki Fanclub

Itsuki Fanclub: CHARRRGGGEEE!!! run after Sensui and Itsuki

Itsuki: AH! SENSUI! RUN FASTER! THEY'RE GAINING ON US!

Yusuke: Hmmm this is interesting

Shizuru: Ok who wants to tell them that they're running in a circle around the couch?

Sniper: Nobody tell them. This is pure comedy.

Botan: NO THIS ISNT!!! trips Sensui and the Itsuki Fanclub PAY ATTENTION!!!!! The next pair to go will be Jin and Touya singing Dirty! And Touya gets to be Christina.

Touya: 0.0 WHY ME?!?!?!?!?!

Jin: That be because you never be a talking, that's why Icy! Weeee!!!! I get to sing again!!! I get to sing again!!! Woo wee zooom!!!!!

Touya: T.T I'm not going to like this.

music starts

Jin: rapping Ahh, dirrty

Touya: singing sexily Dirrty

Jin: Filthy, filthy

Nasty, Christina, you nasty

Touya: Yeeahh

Jin: Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you ain't dirrty

You ain't here to party!

Touya: Woo!

Ladies!

Jin: Move!

Touya: Gentlemen!

Jin: Move!

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Touya: Ring the alarm

Jin: And I'm throwin' elbows

Touya: Ring the alarm

Jin: And I'm throwin' elbows

Touya: Ring the alarm

Jin: And I'm throwin' elbows

Touya: Ring the alarm

Jin: And I'm throwin' elbows

Touya: Ring the alarm

Jin: And I'm throwin' elbows

Touya: Ring the alarm

Jin: And I'm throwin' elbows

Touya: Ring the alarm

Jin: And I'm throwin' elbows

Everyone: 0.0

Yusuke: Daaammmnnn those two are good

Kuwabara: At least they aren't all over each other like SOME PEOPLE WE KNOW! glares at Kurama

Kurama: ;;;; I have no idea what you're talking about.

Touya: Oh, I'm overdue

Give me some room

I'm comin' through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and the girls gonna shake the room

starts dancing suggestively in front of Jin DJ's spinning

Show your hands

Let's get dirrty

That's my jam

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

Jin: 0.0

Everyone else except Kuwabara : rolling around laughing again

Kuwabara: turning green I thought that those two were better than Kurama and Hiei!!!

Kurama: trying to wake Hiei up again hahaha Hiei! This is great! Wake up!

Hiei: xX

Touya: It's explosive, speakers are pumping

Oh

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are mashing

Oh

No question, time for some action

Temperature's up

Can you feel it?

About to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise!

Jin: I like this song! dancing behind Touya

Kuwabara: MY EYES! MY EYES! runs away

Everyone else: still laughing

Hiei: Huh? Ooooo fun fun fun.

Kurama: Yay! You're awake!!

Hiei: yup!

Touya: Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Jin: I REALLY like this song

Kurama and Hiei: making out

Sensui: blushing because Itsuki is sitting in his lap

Karasu: moving closer to Kuronue very sneakily

Sniper: looking around suspiciously

Touya: Ah, heat is up

So ladies, fellas

Drop your cups

Body's hot

Front to back

Now move your ass

I like that

Tight hip huggers

Low for sure

Shake a little somethin'

On the floor

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion

Ooh oh

We're still going, eight in the morning

There's no stopping, we keep it popping

Oh

Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got

Give it to me

Just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise!

Jin: 0.0

Touya: smirking and dancing closer to Jin Rowdy!

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

Oh, oh

It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one

You've been waiting on

Get up, get it up

Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you want

To the maximum

Uh oh, here we go

Here we go

You can tell when the music

Starts to drop

That's when we take it

To the parking lot

And I bet you somebody's

Gonna call the cops

Uh oh's, here we go's

Here we go

Ooh ooh ooh, yeah, yeah

Jin: Yay! My turn!

Touya: smirking and dancing still with Jin

Jin: Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show

I keep my car lookinng like a crash dummy drove

My gear look like the bank got my money froze

For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll

Doc the one that excite ya divas

Touya: Ow!

If the media shine

I'm shining with both sleeves up

Yo Christina, better hop in here

My block live and in color, like Rodman hair

Touya: Yeah

The club is packed, the bar is filled

I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill

Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals

I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels

Throw it up

Baby it's brick city, you heard of that

We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac

Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in

It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Touya: Wanna get rowdy

Rowdy, yeah

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy!

Gonna get a little unruly

Ooh oh

Get it fired up in a hurry

Ooh oh

Wanna get dirty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy!

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what?

music ends

Kuronue and Karasu: making out

Kurama and Hiei: have gone from making out to the upstairs room AGAIN

Itsuki and Sensui: making out

Seaman and Sniper: making out

Kuwabara: AHHH!!! EVERYONE'S MAKING OUT!!!!!

Botan: EXACTLY! ok! Any ideas for the next song?

Koto: Oo! Oo! Pick me!!!

Ddc: Tehehehe sorry this was ended fast, I wanted to get it finished so I could post it Friday night. Hope you liked it! And don't forget, please review and send in any requests and I promise to consider them if not use them.


	11. Figured You Out

Disclaimer: Wwwwhhhhaaaaaaaaa

Kuri: --;;; what is it now?

Ddc: I got a ton of itchy witchies!!!!!!! Kuri!!!!! Make the big bad mosquito bites go away!

Kuri: What am I, your mom?

Ddc: Mmmaaayyybbeee. Can I have more gum?

Kuri: Oh so this is what this is all about. No! No more gum! It's bad for your teeth!

Ddc: whining Sooooo?!?!?!?!?! I WANT MY GUM!

Kuri: --;;;; she doesn't own anything except me and Kenji, who has convienently gone to a tanning salon.

Ddc: Huh? He's a vampire! Vampires don't go to tanning salons!!!!! Give me my gum!

Kuri: Yeah well tell that to him. And no, I'm not giving you your gum.

Ddc: growling GIVE ME MY GUM BITCH!

Kuri: 0.0

Summary: Hi people! Did you miss me? Sorry this chapter is a few days late, I was literally in the middle of nowhere this past weekend for my cus' wedding, and all that fun stuff. Fun fun fun all around, neh? Anyway, I'm back with a vengence, and ready to kick off this summer with a ton of fic updates and I'm trying to organize a regular updating schedual for this fic, so if you have any suggestions other than me updating every day or every other day, please send them to me via review, email, or IM. And with no further ado, ON WITH THE FICCY!

Hiei: La de da.

Yusuke: Oh my god Hiei can sing. It's a miracle.

Hiei: HEY! I'VE BEEN SINGING A LOT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Kuwabara: Wow. He can yell too.

Hiei: Oh I'll yell you...

Kurama: Tehehe now Hiei, we know you can yell, we don't need a demonstration. Unless, of course, you want a vocal AND visual demonstration, in which case I'd be happy to assist.

Sniper: Does he always talk like that?

Karasu: No, I don't think I've ever heard Kurama talk like that.

Kuronue: I HAVE! I HAVE! I feel special.

Yusuke: You know, that tone does ring a bell.

Kuwabara: Yeah, I just can't put my finger on it.

Kurama: literally crawling all over Hiei

Hiei: --;;;;;;;;;; down foxy boy.

Kurama: purring Never!

Hiei: --;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yomi: Oh! I know why he sounds like that.

Yusuke Kuwabara Sniper and Karasu: Why?

Kuronue: Yes, oh wise Yomi, tell us the ways of Kurama's vocal tones.

Yomi: --;;;; you already know why dumbass.

Kuronue: Oh yeah, I do don't I? ;;;; tehe my bad.

Yomi: Ok, ignoring the batty moron over there. Now, children, lets analyze the situation. What can we see about Kurama just from looking at him?

Karasu: Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!

Yomi: Ok, what do you see Karasu, hun.

Karasu: Kurama's being extra horny right now. Can we go jump him?

Kuronue: Yeah! Can we?

Karasu and Kuronue: jumping up and down Please! Please! Please!

Yomi: Normally, I'd say yes. But I'm acting intelligent right now, so no you may not molest Kurama. But you may settle with each other if you need to relieve yourselves.

Karasu and Kuronue: oooohhh. OK! start making out

Everyone else: --;;;;;;;;

Yomi: chuckling like a 50 year old father Haha well, that's what you youngens do now adays. Ah, to be that young again.

Mukuro: When was that? In the Cretacious period?

Yomi: I resent that you know.

Mukuro: I know. That's why I said it.

Yomi: Ok I'm just going to ignore you over there. Anyway, what else can be noticed about the rare and wild and oh-so-sexy Kurama?

Yusuke: Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that HE HAS SILVER HAIR, IS ABOUT 7 FEET TALL, HAS GOLD EYES, AND IS PRACTICALLY SCREWING HIEI SENSELESS ON THE COUCH!!!!!!!

Yomi: REALLY?!?!?! looks to couch Oh. pulls deep and "sexy" voice Why, hello Yoko. Long time no see.

Yoko: looks up from making out with Hiei Go screw yourself in a closet you blind old wind bag.

Yomi: I'll do anything you say my beloved silver fox. goes into a closet

Shizuru: Hey even the thief came to the party.

Yoko: Party? Where? Oh, damn, another one of these?

Hiei: Just noticed? You really don't pay much attention to anything when you have Kurama in control.

Yoko: I was taking a nap for your information. I need my beauty sleep you know.

Karasu and Kuronue: are still groping each other yes you do!

Kuronue: Hey Yoko! Wanna come and have some fun with people your height over here?

Yoko: No, I'm fine over here thanks.

Karasu: Ok. Your loss. makes out with Kuronue again

Hiei: Wow. They actually aren't molesting you.

Yoko: Oh, they know that if they pull that stunt again I'll feed them to my plants. And besides, I'm going to be too busy having fun with you, my beloved little fire demon. makes out with Hiei

Botan: Wow. This sure has turned into one big make out party, hasn't it?

Koenma: Yup. Lets just go with the flow then. makes out with Botan

Chaos Girls Appear

Ddc: Ok ok that's enough making out for a while.

Kit: Yeah, we decided that you guys needed a comical break.

Katie G: Exactly! Aren't we so generous?

Yusuke: Oh great. MORE chaos.

Jules: Of course.

Wya: Why else would we be called the Chaos Girls?

Duo: Hey you guys!!! We're forgetting our goal here!!!

Shida: Yeah, we're just talking! How boring.

Katie G: Sheesh Ddc. Everyone's falling asleep!

Genkai: How can anyone fall asleep with you guys here?

Kit: Oh dont worry about not sleeping granny! We have a big surprise for you all! Isn't that right Ddc?

Ddc: Yup!!! Ok girls! One. Two. A one two three four!

random music starts playing

Ddc and Kit: singing We...

Jules and Katie G: Are...

Wya Duo and Shida: The...

All Seven: Chaos Girls from hell, the chaos girls from hell!

Ddc: We cause chaos and mahem

Kit: And glomp cuties at will

All Seven: We are the Chaos Girls from hell!

Duo: We give everyone headaches

Katie G: And love to make Kuwabara cry

All Seven: We are the Chaos Girls from hell!

Shida: No one is safe from our chaos

Wya: We can be in seven places at once!

Kit and Katie G: That's right!

Duo: So if you don't like chaos

Jules: Then you'd better get on your hands and knees and pray

All Seven: Because we're the Chaos Girls from hell

Ddc: flashing peace sign That's right!

music ends

Ddc: Wooho girls! That was great!

Yusuke: o.0 WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?!?!

Kit: Our theme song!

Shida: Duh

Katie G: Kit and I thought of it!

Ddc: And I wrote it! vv

Kit: Isn't it great?

Everyone:

Ddc: Tehehehe ok girls that's enough for one day. Let's go, and you guys need to start singing your hearts away or else everyone's gonna be having a snooze fest instead of a laugh fest and we don't want that!

Jules: Exactly!

Ddc: And don't forget! singing Corny is good, corny is great. But corny is always better with butter than cherries!

chaos girls disappear

Yoko: I don't want to know what that last bit was about

Yusuke: I don't want to know what ANY of that was about

Koto: Ok then, I'll just say my idea before Kieko can say hers!

Kieko: TT I don't feel loved.

Koto: Exactly. That's the whole point. Anyway, my idea was that Hiei sings Figured You Out to Kurama. But seeing as the damn sexy Yoko is here...

Yoko: Yup that's me.

Koto: blushing I thought that instead Hiei could sing to Yoko while he stripped.

Hiei and Yoko: sputtering Wha..what?!?!?

Hiei: STRIPPING?!?!?!

Yoko: I don't do that in public babe.

Hiei: Yeah really. That's a private occurrence.

Yoko: Wait wait wait. It doesn't HAVE to be private anymore.

Hiei: Yes it does.

Yoko: Why?

Hiei: It just does

Kuwabara: Yeah! IT JUST DOES!

Hiei: Ok maybe it doesn't.

Yoko: Oh you agree with me once Kuwabara disagrees with me, is that how it goes?

Hiei: No. I just like making Kuwabara turn green. It's amusing.

Yoko: Oh. In that case, that's fine.

Yusuke: Um...exactly how many decades have you two been together?

Kuwabara: You guys sound like an old married couple

Hiei: You two have a death wish don't you?

Koto: ;;; so is Yoko stripping, or not?

Yoko: Not completely. But I will take my shirt off, for all you lucky fans.

Kurama fanclub: WEEE!!! YOKO'S GONNA TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF! YAY!!!!

Hiei and Yoko: --;;;;;;;; somebody start the music

music starts

Hiei: I like your pants around your feet

Yoko: Oo I can do that!

Kuwabara: DON'T!! DON'T!!!!

Yoko: evil grin

Hiei: smirking I like the dirt that's on your knees

And I like the way you still say please

While you're looking up at me

You're like my favorite damn disease

And I love the places that we go

And I love the people that you know

Yoko: You do?!?! I thought you hated Yomi and Kuronue.

Yusuke: It's the lyrics dumbass

Yoko: Hey who you calling a dumbass?

Yusuke: The ceiling?

Yoko: Good answer

Hiei: And I love the way you can't say no

Too many long lines in a row

I love the powder on your nose

Yoko: Excuse me! I don't wear makeup!

Yomi: Stop talking and get to strippin' Yoko!

Yoko: growling Get back in the closet freak.

Yomi: Yes sir. goes back into closet

Hiei: Oooooh

And now I know who you are

It wasn't that hard

Just to figure you out

And now I know who you are

It wasn't that hard

Just to figure you out

Yoko: slowly taking shirt off while dancing in front of Hiei

Hiei: I like the freckles on you chest

And I like the way you like me best

And I like the way you're not impressed

While you put me to the test

I like the wine stains on your dress

Yoko: ROBE! ROBE!

Kurama fanclub: STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!

Hiei: And I love the way you pass the check

And I love the good times that you wreck

And I love your lack of self respect

While you're passed out on the deck

I love my hands around your neck

Yoko: o.0 this song is...pretty violent isn't it?

Koto: Yup.

Hiei: hands roaming over Yoko's chest And now I know who you are

It wasn't that hard

Just to figure you out

And now I know who you are

It wasn't that hard

Just to figure you out

Yoko: purring

Hiei: I love your pants around your feet

And I love the dirt that's on your knees

And I like the way you still say please

While you're looking up at me

You're like my favorite damn disease

And I hate the places that we go

And I hate the people that you know

And I hate the way you can't say no

Too many long lines in a row

I hate the powder on your nose

Yoko: I don't have any makeup! And I already knew you hated Yomi and Kuronue. No new news there.

Hiei: And now I know who you are

It wasn't that hard

Just to figure you out

And now I know who you are

It wasn't that hard

Just to figure you out

music ends

Yoko: jumps Hiei and makes out with him on the couch

Kuwabara: Ok time to puke! runs away

Yukina: I believe he lasted longer that time than the other times

Botan: Yes he did! He actually made it through the whole song!

Yusuke: Damn. You guys need to step it up a notch next time!

Yoko: Mmmmm mk muke

Yusuke: What?

Itsuki: He said "Mm ok yusuke." Man you really don't understand make out language do you?

Yusuke: No I don't I'm sorry.

Itsuki: You should be.

Yusuke: I am.

Itsuki: I know you are. And you should be.

Yusuke: I know you know I am. And I am.

Itsuki: I know you know that I know you are. And you really should be.

Koenma: OK you two! Enough! I have a great idea.

Ddc: Teheheheheheheehehehehehe I hope you all liked that chapter! I know I had a blast writing it. Now, because Kit is nagging me to post this right away, I'm just going to skip right to the review responses, but first let me say please review with your requests, and that I fully intend to step up the updates for this fic during the next few months.


	12. My Love Is Like Woah

Disclaimer: I'm seriously starting to run out of ideas on how to make funky disclaimers. NOO!!! This sucks!!!!! WE MUST HAVE FUNKY DISCLAIMERS!

Kuri: --;;;;;;;;;;; why am I here anyway? All she does is ramble on and on for a few minutes before she realizes that she needs to start the fic up.

Ddc: You know that I can hear you mumbling and grumbling about me over there, right?

Kuri: Duh. That's why I'm doing it.

Ddc: -- what ever happened to me having a nice supportive muse who didn't insult me every time she talked to me?

Kuri: you're not special enough to have one of those muses. Besides, I think that I am a very supportive muse.

Ddc: really. Enlighten me.

Kuri: Well, didn't I encourage you to buy Queen of the Damned so you could drool over Stuart Townsend?

Ddc: Hm...I guess so. Anyway, we gotta start the fic! I don't own anything except Kuri and the missing-in-action Kenji. I still don't know where he goes when we do disclaimers.

Kuri: --;;; see what I mean? She's a total moron.

Ddc: Don't make me bite you.

Summary: Wow, for not having any good ideas for a disclaimer that was really long. ;;;; ok I've been looking at this fic on and I've noticed that when I put up some faces and the stars above the actions they don't show up. I have no idea why, but I'm gonna steal HieiSakeBaka's idea of going ::bla bla bla:: when they're doing an action. ok in the infamous words of the sexy blonde american with a gun K, BIG NEWS! ;; WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!!!!! ::sniffs:: I've never been so happy on this website. Really, I haven't. And as a special treat for everyone, I'm going to update EVERYDAY for the next week! Which means one chapter on Monday, another on Tuesday, and another on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! And I have a special reward to reviewer 100, Animebay-b! Guess what Abb! I'M USING UR REQUEST! thank you everyone for reviewing!!!!

Yusuke: Um...guys? I got a problem.

Genkai: What is it now Yusuke?

Kuwabara: Yeah, what kind of problem?

Yusuke: A big problem.

Sniper: How big is big?

Yusuke: BIG big.

Karasu: Is that all?

Yusuke: no, I mean a big big big BIG BIG problem.

Kuronue: ok enough saying big already! What's your problem?

Seaman: Besides being mental.

Yusuke: I GOTTA GO PEE!!!

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Yusuke: AHH!! BATHROOM EMERGENCY!!!!! ::races into bathroom::

Seaman: I guess his only problem is that he's mental.

Sniper: Agreed.

Seaman: ::blushing:: you agree with me Sniper?

Sniper: of course! ::makes out with Seaman::

Karasu and Kuronue: awwwww!

Kuronue: They're so cute when they're eating their tongues out.

Karasu: Just like us!

Kuronue: Karasu, love, I challenge you to a loving duel of tongues!

Karasu: I accept your challenge! ::makes out with Kuronue::

Kuwabara: ::turning green:: this couldn't possibly get any grosser, could it?

Yoko: ::storms in carrying Hiei bridal style:: Oh don't worry your ugly little head Kuwabara, this can get a lot grosser. Right love?

Hiei: huh?

Yoko: tehehehe he's so cute when he's dazed.

Mukuro: Yes he is. But I'm sure you must be tired of carrying him Yoko. How about I take him off your hands?

Yoko: o.0 ::brandishing leaf sword:: GET BACK! BACK! BAD EVIL ROBOT LADY! NO HIEI FOR BAD ROBOT LADIES!

Mukuro: --;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yoko: ::backing up still waving around leaf sword:: Good evil robot lady. Now, stay. Good. Now, sit! Sit! SIT! Bad robot lady!

Mukuro: What do I look like?! A dog?!

Yoko: Yup! Now, roll over!

Mukuro: I'll make you roll over! RAWR!!! ::charges Yoko::

Yoko: ::makes vines attack Mukuro from behind and hangs her upside down from the ceiling:: Now see what happens when you are a bad evil robot lady? I hope you learned your lesson. And no robot lady treats for you tonight!

Mukuro: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

::Chaos Girls appear::

Kit: Hey! This seems more chaotic than normal.

Katie G: Yeah, you're right. Something's different...

Ddc: ::is glomping/jumping Yoko::

Shida: ::Is running around chasing Touya, and being chased by Jin::

Jules: Hm...what could be different?

Duo: ::is bouncing up and down trying to steal Toguro's glasses::

Wya: ::is trying to steal sake out of fridge::

Kit: Stop drinking Wya, you're underage.

Wya: I wasn't looking for sake...I was, uh, getting the Dr. Pepper!

Ddc: Dr. Pepper?!?! WHERE?!?!?! ::drags yoko away into kitchen to steal Dr. Pepper from Wya::

Wya: o.0 you're crazy Ddc.

Ddc: what? It's like our motto says. "Never let a day go by without causing a little bit of chaos."

Kit: How does stealing Dr. Pepper from Wya count as causing chaos?

Ddc: Shush! It just does!

Yusuke: ::comes back from bathroom::

Shizuru: Man, you really had to go.

Koenma: You just broke the record for the longest pisser in all three worlds.

Yusuke: Really?!?!?

Botan: Really.

Yusuke: ::jumping up and down:: WOOHOO!!

Shida: ::Is making Touya give her a piggy back ride:: SHUT UP YUSUKE!

Jin: oi! You be a gettin off my Icy now!

Shida: NEVER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Ddc: Shida! Come on, we're leaving cus we don't want to bore everyone.

Elder Toguro: There is no way that you seven girls can possible bore anyone.

Ddc: AH!!! ::Jumps into Yoko's arms:: Yoko! SAVE ME!!!

Yoko: Huh? What's going on? Ok, I'm officially confused.

Hiei: Welcome to the club

Kit: You're right Yoko, he is cute when he's confused.

Katie G: Back off Kit! HE'S MINE!!!

Wya: No he's mine!

Katie G: PLUSHIES!!! ATTACK!

Wya: MUSES! ATTACK!!!!!!

Plushies and Muses: ::attacking each other::

Ddc: Ok time to go. Tehehehehehe ja ja people!!

::Chaos Girls plushies and muses disappear::

Yusuke: I think that they get weirder every time they appear

Kuwabara: Yeah well, so do you whenever you open your mouth.

Yusuke: Shut up! At least I don't sound like a frickin' moron whenever I open my mouth!

Kuwabara: YES YOU DO!!!!!!

Koenma: ENOUGH!!!!! I still have to say my great idea!

Botan: Yes you do! I'm dying to hear it.

Koenma: ::blushing:: you are?

Botan: Yup!

Koenma: Umm...it's not that great...do you still wanna hear it?

Botan: Yup!

Koenma: Ok umm...Yoko sings as Mya in My Love is Like Woah and Kuronue is Missy Elliot.

Kuronue: ::stops making out with Karasu:: what? I'm singing with Yoko?

Koenma: Yup.

Kuronue: YAY!!!!

Yoko: WWEEE!!!!!! ::jumping up and down::

Kuronue and Yoko: ::jumping up and down in front of each other like spaztic little kids::

Kuronue: It'll be ::jump jump jump::

Yoko: Just like ::jump jump jump::

Both: Old times!!!! YAY!!! ::jump jump jump::

Yusuke: Wow. They can jump really high.

Hiei: ::turning green with jealousy::

Yoko: Don't worry Hiei, I won't make out with him, I promise.

Hiei: ok

Yoko and Kuronue: ::jumping to microphone::

Kuronue: ::accidently jumps through the ceiling::

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Itsuki: Anyone see that coming?

Jin: I DID!

Itsuki: --;;; it was a rhetorical question

Jin: Yeah yeah whatever.

Yoko: ::pulling on kuronue's foot:: come on Batty! We gotta sing!!!

Kuronue: ::crashes onto the ground:: ow my perfectly manicured nails!

Yoko: Ha ha sucker. MY nails are perfect! MUHAHAHAHAHA

Kuronue: shut up.

Yoko: vv

Kuwabara: I can't believe they're arguing about nails.

Hiei: It's just something that demons with long nails do. Yoko and I do it all the time.

Karasu: So do me and Kuronue.

Kieko: So basically demons are just like teenage girls going to a dance?

Hiei: Pretty much.

Kieko: --;;;;;;;;;;;

Koenma: someone start the music before Yoko and Kuronue start bitch slapping each other.

::music starts::

Yoko: ::talking while looking at Hiei:: See baby

I know you don't had your share of girls

I am more than confident

You won't ever have to search any streets for affection

I got you

Hiei: ::blushing::

Yoko: ::smirking and starts singing:: What kind of girl you like

I know my looks can be deceivin'

Tell me am I your type?

My main goal is to please you

What's on the schedule tonight?

Am I the reason you'll be treatin'?

I hope you have an appetite

So tell me will you come and spend the night?

My love is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My kiss is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My touch is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My sex is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My ass is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My body's like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: And you're kissin' it

So what you think of it?

My love is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My kiss is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My touch is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My sex is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My ass is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My body's like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: And you're kissin' it

So what you think of it?

Hiei: o.0 I'll say.

Yusuke: You'll say what?

Hiei: All that stuff he's sayin is true.

Yusuke: ::snickering uncontrollably::

Yoko: When will you come through

'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here

Can you bring some Belvedere?

So we can pop the cork and cheers

Please have no fear

I just wanna love you right

I hope you have an appetite

So baby, will you come and spend the night?

My love is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My kiss is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My touch is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My sex is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My ass is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My body's like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: And you're kissin' it

So what you think of it?

My love is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My kiss is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My touch is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My sex is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My ass is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My body's like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: And you're kissin' it

So what you think of it?

Hiei and Karasu: ::drooling over Yoko and Kuronue, who are dancing less than decently::

Everyone else: ::either snickering or drooling along with Hiei and Karasu::

Yoko: Oh me

Oh, me, oh, my

Tasty, my, tasty, my

Oh me, oh my, oh me

Tasty, me, tasty, my

If you love me like you never wanna let me go

If you're likin' what you're tastin' really let me know

If you're gonna love me better love me strong

'Cause I want this love to last all night long

My love is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My kiss is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My touch is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My sex is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My ass is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My body's like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: And you're kissin' it

So what you think of it?

My love is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My kiss is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My touch is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My sex is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My ass is like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: My body's like

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: And you're kissin' it

So what you think of it?

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: Whoa

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: Whoa

Kuronue: Whoa

Yoko: Whoa

Kuronue: Whoa

::music ends::

Hiei and Karasu: ::leep up and jump Yoko and Kuronue::

Everyone else: ::snickering::

Koenma: See! I told you guys that I had a good idea!

Botan: yes you did Koenma-sama! It was great!

Koenma: ::blushing:: you really think so?

Botan: Yup! I know so!

Sensui: Ok, my turn for an idea.

Yusuke: It doesn't include blowing up the world, does it?

Sensui: No you insolent brat, it doesn't.

Yusuke: Ok then go right ahead and say it.

Ddc: Tehehehehehehehehehehehe it's so much fun to write duets! And a Yoko/Kuronue duet none the less. I gotta do more of these. They're just so much fun! ok i'm sure nobody wants to listen to too much of my babbling, so i'll just say one last thing before i go to the review responses; YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT!! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN THIS MANY REVIEWS!!! KEEP IT GOING!!! And my shift key is crap, so half the time if I don't use Caps Lock my stuff turns out like this.

Shift key: YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT! I'VE NeVER gotteN THIS mANY revIEWs1!!!! Keep It gOINg1!!!

How annoying is that?!?!?! Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	13. Show Me Love

Disclaimer: Hey Kuri!! I got a great idea! Lets tell corny jokes instead of doing the disclaimer!!!!!

Kuri: ::slaps forehead:: you get stupider by the day don't you?

Ddc: no, I'm just running out of ideas. Anyway, what does a snail say while riding on the back of a turtle?

Kuri: ....I'm not answering this.

Ddc: Weee!!!! Hahaha that's so great. Here's another. How long does it take you to hit the floor after you slip on a banana peel?

Kuri: --;;;;; somebody stop her.

Ddc: A Bananasecond! Hahahaha

Kuri: --;;; I got one.

Ddc: really? Lets hear it!

Kuri: ok, here it is. Who doesn't own anything except me and Kenji?

Ddc: Wait wait wait, I know this one!

Kuri: DDC! Hahahaha.

Ddc: that wasn't very funny.

Kuri: It wasn't supposed to be. --;;;;;;;;;

Summary: Hi peoples!!!!! Well, I'm sticking to my word and updating every day this week until Sunday. I'm also trying to learn how to use the left shift key button, cus the right one is so jacked up. Here's what happens.

ThiS IS so mUCH FUN TO DO, EXCept it Hurts my fiNger after a While, aNd my speLL CHECKer thINgYMabob IS SCREamiNg at Me. PlUS THIs Is wHAT I Did to kit aND katie g and my New bUdDY Nikki (No not You Nikki from school, anotHer nIkki) it was so much fun.

There see? It didn't even capitalize the last sentence! Stupid piece of crap. --;;;;;;;;;; makes me mad. Oh well. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope that I can make this one even funnier. Though that might be hard cus that one was pretty funny. I mean, Kit and Katie G were dying when I sent them the previews. But then again, katie only started dying when i sent her the part where yoko and kuronue jump up and down, which, by the way, I have done with my friends and it is VERY fun, but I have yet to jump through a ceiling. And Kit liked everything except the jumping, that is until Kuro jumped through the ceiling, then she died. ok enough of my babbling. ON WITH tHE FIC! Tehehe shift key.

Yusuke: Um guys? We got a problem.

Kuwabara: NOT AGAIN!!!!

Yusuke: What?

Genkai: Don't tell us you have to go AGAIN!

Yusuke: --;;;; no I don't have to go again.

Everyone: ::applauding::

Yusuke: Ok stop that

Everyone: ::screaming like crazy fans::

Yusuke: Stop it!!!!

Everyone: ::starting up a mosh pit::

Yusuke: Rawr!!!!!! ::runs around hitting random people::

Botan: ::wacks him on the head with her oar:: Now that's not very nice!

Yusuke: Yeah, well neither is this! Rawr!!!!! ::jumps on her and bites her::

Botan: Ow!! RABID YUSUKE ATTACK!!!!!!!!! AAAHHHH!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!!!

Koenma: Careful Botan don't move!! He could give you rabbits!!!!

Shizuru: You mean rabies, right?

Koenma: same thing. Don't move Botan! I'm going to use my super duper, most powerfulest technique!

Botan: Oh Koenma, you're my hero!

Koenma: ::thinking: ok Koenma, don't screw this up. If you do, she'll get rabbits and die. Though how you die from getting rabbits is beyond me, as I personally think those little critters are cute::

Shizuru: How long are you going to stand there pondering the meaning of life? You said that you were going to get Yusuke off Botan five minutes ago!

Koenma: Oh. Right. HIYA!!!!! ::throws pacifier at Yusuke's head:: Ah HA! Take that evil villian!

Everyone: --;;;;;;;;;;;;

Koenma: What? It always works with my ogres!

Yusuke: ::stops biting Botan:: DO I LOOK LIKE AN OGRE!?!?!?!?!

Koenma: SEE!! IT WORKED!!!

Yusuke: Yeah it worked, now I'm gonna bite YOU! ::attacks Koenma, biting him::

Koenma: OwWwwwwwww!!!!!

Hiei: ::stops making out with Yoko and throws a brick at Koenma:: Shut up!!!! ::makes out with Yoko again::

Kuronue: ::stops making out with Karasu and throws a pink Hello Kitty umbrella at Koenma:: yeah, what fire boy said! ::makes out with Karasu again::

Chu: Blimey mates, this part is gettin' more weirder every second! I mean, I haven't been talking!!!

Touya: It's the end of the world as we know it! Hiei made a brick materialize, Kuronue threw a Hello Kitty umbrella at koenma, and Chu is talking! Wait, never mind, it's not the end of the world, cus I'm talking. And that's good.

Jin: Yup, that be good Icy!

Touya: YAY!

::Chaos Girls appear::

Ddc: And to top it all off, I've got my Tic Tacs!

Katie G: --;;;; and the Chaos girls are here.

Ddc: well, that too. ;;;;;;;;

Kit: You got Tic Tacs? I WANT TIC TACS!!!! And goldfish.

Jules: Yeah well while we're talking about things we want, I want a lollipop.

Ddc: Ah but is it a LEMON lollipop that you want?

Jules: No, cherry.

Ddc: Darn, you were supposed to want a lemon one.

Jules: no, I like cherries a lot more than I like lemons.

Shida: ok I'm having bad thoughts here, can we get off the topic of fruit?

Duo: Yeah, it's too boring.

Wya: Ok Duo, what do you want to talk about?

Duo: I want to talk about...the theory of Gravitation.

Chaos Girls: ::anime fall::

Duo: What? Seriously though, do you think it's good for Shuichi to stay with Yuki, or should he find someone else to have fun with?

Chaos Girls: oooooooohhh

Ddc: And here we were thinking that you meant Gravitation as in the force that keeps us from becoming human balloons and floating away. Like Aunt Marge in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!

Kit: Anyone ever tell you that you make weird connections?

Ddc: Yup! All the time!

Kit: --;;; why do I put up with you? Kuri's starting to make sense now.

Ddc: oh, you know you love me dearly in a non-lesbian way.

Kit: You got the non-lesbian way right.

Ddc: yup, and I love you too in a non-lesbian way, cus I love YOKO!!! ::attacks Yoko::

Yoko: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Hiei: Yo get off him!!!!

Katie G: HIEI!!!!1 ::attacks Hiei from behind::

Hiei: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kit: Hey how come I'm not attacking anyone? OHHH KARASU AND KURONUE!!!!

Karasu and Kuronue: ::hiding behind Reisho and Yomi:: BACK! Get back!!!!

Kit: AAAAHHHHH!!!! ::runs away::

Jules: ::yawning:: this is boring. Let's go.

Shida: yeah, you guys always steal the good ones

Wya and Duo: Yeah! We wanted Hiei and Yoko!

Yoko: ::turns back into Kurama::

Kurama: HA! I win.

Ddc: KURAMA!!! ::attacks Kurama::

Kurama: TT wwwhhhaaaa I lose!

Wya Duo Shida and Jules: ::pry Ddc and Katie G off Hiei and Kurama and pull Kit off the refrigerator that she's clinging onto:: we're leaving!

Ddc: Hey! That's supposed to be my job to say!

Jules: Too late

Shida: We stole it

Wya and Duo: That's right!

Ddc: TT

::Chaos Girls disappear::

Kuwabara: Hey I just noticed something

Yukina: What is that Kazuma?

Kuwabara: Yusuke didn't insult them. What happened?

Hiei: That's cus he's in here

Kuwabara: ::sees Yusuke hiding in giant flower pot:: Well, that explains a lot --;;;;;;;;;;

Yusuke: ow my foot. Somebody get me out of here!!!

Kurama: No, you got yourself in there, so you get yourself out

Hiei: Oh Kurama, shouldn't we help him? I mean, we'd be better friends if we did.

Everyone: o.0

Sniper: What on earth are you two doing?

Kurama: Hn. He's copying me. Why can't you get that through your thick head?!

Hiei: And it appears that he's copying me as well. He he, isn't it amusing how these things end up?

Kuwabara: o.0;;;;;; that's only slightly creepy.

Kurama: SHUT UP YOU BIG BAFFOON!

Hiei: Now now, Kurama, mind your voice. You know what yelling can do to your vocal box.

Kurama: If you don't stop giving me lectures it'll be YOUR vocal box that will be damaged, not mine.

Hiei: Oh? Is that a threat?

Kurama: Hn. What do you think?

Hiei: Ok then, you'll have to be punished for that ::jumps Kurama::

Sensui: Ooookkk enough of that. Anyway, here's my idea. Kuronue, since you didn't sing a lot last time, you and the psycho bomb guy can sing Show Me Love. And please, don't jump through the ceiling this time.

Kuronue and Karasu: ::jumping up and down:: YAY!

Karasu: ::jumps and falls through the floor::

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Kuronue: ::peering down hole:: Now how does that work?

Kuwabara: Easily. I think someone needs to go on the Atkins Diet. --;;;;;;;;;

Karasu: ::calling from hole:: ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!?!?!?!

Kuwabara: Well, duh. I mean, you just broke a hole through my floor!!!

Karasu: OH JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET UP THERE I'M GONNA BLOW YOU UP SO BAD YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE ANY BIT OF YOU LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuronue: That can wait Kar-kar. We got a duet to sing!!!

Karasu: ::jumps out of hole:: YAY!

Kuronue and Karasu: ::jumping up and down again::

Kuwabara: ::groaning:: my poor floor!

Kuronue: ::falls through the floor::

Jin: ok that one I DEFINATELY saw coming.

Sensui: ::dragging Kuronue out of floor:: ENOUGH JUMPING ALREADY! START SINGING!

Kuronue: o.0 yes Mr. Scary hairy.

Sensui: --;;;; I don't wanna know

::Music starts::

Kuronue: This was a nice attempt

Not the kind where sorrow sounds

Never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling

Tell me how you never felt delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense

Karasu: ::singing and starts slowly dancing in front of Kuronue:: Tell me nothing ever comes lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around

Staring at your photograph everything now in the past

Never felt so lonely

I wish that you could show me love.

Kurama: ::Stops making out with Hiei:: Hey they're pretty good

Hiei: yeah I know it's a miracle.

Kurama: No, this is a miracle ::makes out with Hiei again::

Everyone else: o.0

Yusuke: HOW COME THEY'RE SO GOOD?!?!

Kuwabara: I hope they don't start lap dancing each other!

Kuronue and Karasu: ::dancing close to one another:: Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Karasu: Till you open the door

Both: Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Kuronue: Till I hop off the floor

Both: Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Karasu: Till it's inside my pores

Both: Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Kuronue: Till I'm screaming for more!

Sniper: Bet I can make you scream Seaman

Seaman: You're welcome to try ::makes out with Sniper::

Sensui: ::edging closer to Itsuki::

Itsuki: la de da ::off in his own fantasy land::

Kuronue: Random acts of mindlessness

Common place occurrences

Chances of surprises

Another state of consciousness

Karasu: Tell me nothing ever comes lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around

Kuronue: Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?

Karasu: You play games, I play tricks

Girls and girls but you're the one

Like a game of pick up sticks

Played by fucking lunatics

Kuronue and Karasu: ::dancing close to one another:: Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Karasu: Till you open the door

Both: Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Kuronue: Till I hop off the floor

Both: Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Karasu: Till it's inside my pores

Both: Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Kuronue: Till I'm screaming for more!

Everyone: ::too shocked to be laughing::

Sensui: ::draping arm over Itsuki's shoulder::

Itsuki: ::sees arm and blushes::

Kuronue and Karasu: Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want

Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want

Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want

Show me love, show me love, till I'm screaming for more!

::music dwindles away::

Kuronue: THAT WAS SO GREAT!!!! ::jumping up and down again::

Karasu: WE ROCK!

Kuronue: ::jumps Karasu and they somehow manage to land on the couch without falling through the floor.

Everyone: ::is either making out with someone, hitting on someone, or hanging upside down::

Mukuro: When do I get to get down from here?!?!?!?!

Kurama: Only if you're a good doggy woggy.

Mukuro: --;;; you and Yoko make me sick.

Kurama: That was Yoko. He told me to say that.

Mukuro: -- you still make me sick.

Kurama: Good. Now be quiet or no robot lady treats

Mukuro: Tell Yoko to shut his face

Kurama: That wasn't Yoko, that was me. vv

Mukuro: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Shizuru: Oh I just thought of a very evil idea

Kieko: How evil is evil?

Shizuru: VERY evil

Botan: Oh goody! Lets hear it!

Ddc: that was fun. Not as much fun as the Yoko and Kuronue due, I must confess, but still fun! ok, because Katie G is leaving soon, I'm skipping right to the reviews again, but first I need to say thank you sooooo sooo sooo much for the reviews!! Keep em coming people! And also thanks to Kit for giving me this idea.


	14. I'm Too Sexy

Disclaimer: ::singing:: Upside inside out she's living la vida loca!

Kuri: --;;; what are you doing?

Ddc: singing Living La Vida Loca. Why?

Kuri: This is supposed to be the disclaimer you fool! Not the part where you make a mockery out of teenage girls all over the world by your singing!

Ddc: Bet you can't sing any better. ::sticks out tongue::

Kuri: Bet I can

Ddc: Fine, prove it.

Kuri: ::singing:: Ddcccc dddoooesssnnn'tttt ooowwwnnnn aaannyyyttthhhiiinnggggg eexxceeeppttt meee annndd kkeeennnjjjiiii wwwhoooo iisss gooooiiinnggg tooo ddiiieee aaaa ppaaaiinnnfffullll dddeeeaaattthhh ooonnncceeee Iiii fffiiinnndddd hhhhiiimmmmm.

Ddc: Wow, that sucked.

Kuri: --;;;;;

Summary: Ok enough of our hideous banshee interpretations. It's day 3 of my Update week and I'm ready to kick some ass with a new chapter! excuse my language, but it's true. I'm very excited about the reviews that keep pouring in for this fic, and so I just wanna say to keep em coming! And if I get 200 reviews, assuming of course that it's still the summer, I promise to have TWO weeks of non-stop updating. So keep sending in those reviews! And if it's not the summer and I reach 200, then I'll try my hardest to have updates for at the very least a week if not longer, but you never know with school. but lets not worry about that. Lets just keep reviewing, ok? ok enough of my promises and all that fun stuff, lets get to the real reason why I'm writing this and why you readers are reading this. ON WITH THE FIC!

Kuwabara: Hey! I'm talking first! Wow it's a miracle

Hiei: How is it a miracle that you're talking?

Sniper: Most of the time all you do is either gag or annoy the crap out of everyone around when you talk.

Kuwabara: --;;;;;; wow such an encouraging crowd. What if I had a speech disorder for all you knew?! Huh? Huh? What would you do then?

Hiei: Throw a party and play Pin the Idiot to the Wall.

Sniper: Run around the world fifty times like Superman.

Yusuke: BREAK ANOTHER PISSING RECORD!!!!!

Kuwabara: --;;;;;;;;;; you guys suck

Hiei Sniper and Yusuke: ::bow::

Yusuke: Thank you, thank you.

Hiei: We try, we really do.

Sniper: No autographs now, we'll sign them in the front hall later.

Kurama: ::giggling like a girl:: Oh Hiei, you're so silly.

Kuwabara: o.0 Kurama's scaring me again.

Yusuke: See what we mean about you talking? --;

Kuwabara: Nope sorry I don't. But that's ok, cus I'm gonna go hang out with the bestest girl in the whole wide world! YUUUKKINNNAAA!!!! ::runs across the room to Yukina::

Hiei: :: sticks out foot and trips Kuwabara, making him crash headfirst into the bookshelves::

Kuwabara: oowwww my head. OK WHO DID THAT?!?!?!

Everyone: ::whistling and looking around innocently::

Kuwabara: I BET IT WAS THE SHRIMP!!!

Hiei: ::smirking:: Now why on earth would I do something like that?

Kurama: Really Kuwabara, you should have just cause for your accusations. Hiei has no motive whatsoever to trip you, except for the fact that he hates your guts, and Yukina's his...woops said too much again. ;;;;;

Hiei: ::growling:: fffoooxxx....

Kurama: ;;;; don't hurt me, it's not good to hurt Kurama's, we actually bruise quite easily.

Mukuro: ::still hanging from vines:: What are you, a species now?!

Kurama: Actually, we Kurama's are a very endangered species. I believe there are only a couple left in all three worlds. ::sniffs:: For all I know, I'm the only one left.

Mukuro: --;;;;; oh THAT'S a big surprise.

Kurama: ::sighs sadly:: Once, long ago, we Kurama's inhabited the earth peacefully with the other demons and humans. We spent our days frolicking in fields, climbing up trees, bathing in public places so that our admirers could drool and have pretty little mental pictures of us when they got lonely. But, some got too greedy and began capturing us, and before you know it Poof! The beautiful race of the Kurama's was nearly extinct.

Kurama fanclub: ::sobbing:: thats...such a....::sob sob:: sad story!!!!

Karasu and Kuronue: WE'LL HELP YOU REPOPULATE THE SPECIES!!!!!!

Kurama: o.0 um...no that's ok. Uh...yeah that's just ok I think I'll pass.

Yusuke: ::whispering to Kuwabara:: Where do you think he comes up with this stuff?

Kuwabara: Who knows.

Hiei: ::grabs Kurama and whispers to him:: Nice coverup.

Kurama: Thank you. Now for stage two. ::makes out with Hiei::

Kuwabara: Hey wait! I never got to find out what Kurama meant!!!

Yusuke: Somehow I think that's what he had in mind when he told us the story of the "beautiful species of the Kurama's".

Kurama: uh oh, they're catching on. ;;;;;;;

::Chaos Girls appear::

Ddc: ta da! We're here again!

Kit: Except Katie G's not here.

Jules: ::sniffing:: It's just not the same without her.

Ddc: tell me about it. How am I going to survive without the kurama plushie that changes into Yoko?!?!?!?

Wya: Yes, this is quite a problem.

Duo: Yeah, it's gotta be the problem of the century.

Shida: I agree. WE NEED KATIE G! By the way, where is she?

Other Chaos Girls: --;;;;;;;;;;;

Shida: What? I never found out. Ok, stop giving me those looks. They're not good for me.

Ddc: She's in Wisconsin visiting her grandparents.

Kit: Ooohh maybe she can see us! HI KATIE G!!!!

Wya and Duo: WWWEEEEE MMMIIISSS YYYOOUUU!!!

Jules: COME BACK SOON!!!

Shida: WHAT THEY SAID!!!!!!

Ddc: BON VOYAGE!!!!!!!!

Kit: --;;;;;;;;;;;; ok then Ddc. That's enough for you. Shall we go girls?

Ddc: Hey hey hey!!!! How come I'm still not saying when we go?!

Elder Toguro: JUST GO!!

Ddc: AHHHHH!!!!! ::jumps onto Kit:: LETS GO! LETS GO!!!!!!

Kit: --;;;; Some fearless leader you are.

Ddc: JUST GO!!!!!

Kit: alright already! Sheesh!

::Chaos Girls disappear::

Kuwabara: Hey the gremlin wannabe is actually useful!

Yusuke: looks like he's the only way to get them away.

Elder Toguro: YAY! I'M USEFUL!! ::starts spelling out Useful with his arms:: (a/n: Think of the YMCA dance. )

Koto: wow, I didn't know arms could bend that way.

Elder Toguro: Watch this! ::does some weird thing with his arms::

Koto Ruka and Juri: ooooo

Jin: Wait wait wait, I can sense something's gonna happen.

Elder toguro: ::still doing fancy stuff with his arms::

Koto Ruka and Juri: ooooooooo aaahhhhh oooooooo

Jin: Any second now.

Elder Toguro: ::gets his arms tied in a pretzel::

Everyone: ::animefall::

Jin: HA! Told ya so.

Itsuki: Whatever. I'm still the psychic.

Jin: Uh huh sure ya are. But I be the one who predicted that, so who be the better psychic? Hmmm?

Itsuki: Me because I can do this ::Throws Jin across the room using psychic powers::

Jin: Awwwwww man no fair.

Shizuru: --;;;;; ok before the flying leprachon and the newest Professor Trelawny kill each other, I gotta say my idea.

Botan: The very evil one?

Shizuru: The one and only.

Botan: ::jumping up and down clapping:: Yay! A very evil idea! Let's hear it!

Shizuru: A duet between my fly of a brother, and the perverted goat over there ::points at Yomi::

Yomi: Really? A duet? Yay!!!! Oh this will be so much fun Kuwabara! You and me, after this, we'll be like brothers! Nothing will be able to separate us!

Kuwabara: o.0 get away from me.

Yomi: ::wraps arm around Kuwabara's shoulder:: Ah, you're already warming up to me and acting like the true younger brother that you are.

Kuwabara: ::looks around:: Um guys? A little help here?

Kurama: ::dying of laughter::

Hiei: ::watching Kurama dying of laughter and waiting for him to pass out from lack of air so he can give him mouth-to-mouth recesitation.:: (a/n: sorry, my spelling sucks. ;;;;)

Everyone else: ::laughing and wondering what will happen if those two sang together::

Yomi: see? Everyone agrees that you and I are meant to be brothers! Ok, little Kuwabara, lets go blow them away with our incredible singing voices!!!

Yusuke: What incredible singing voices?

Koenma: The last time he sang we almost died from broken eardrums.

Yusuke: Yeah well, what you gonna do?

Koenma: Throw my pacifier at him?

Yusuke: --;;;; it was a retard question

Kieko: A what?

Yusuke: You know, a retard question!

Kieko: No, I don't know. What's that?

Yusuke: You know, Itsuki's been asking em all the time!

Kieko: You mean a rhetorical question?

Yusuke: Yeah yeah yeah. Retard, rhetorical, same thing.

Kieko: --;;;; whatever you say Yusuke.

Shizuru: Ok you two shut up! I wanna hear the "brothers" sing!

::music starts::

Kuwabara: I'm too sexy for my love

Yomi: Too sexy for my love

Both: Love's going to leave me

Everyone: ::holding their ears in pain::

Kurama: ::has finally passed out::

Hiei: Yay! ::reviving Kurama with mouth-to-mouth-resesitation::

Itsuki: ::holding ears:: this is horrible!!!

Sensui: I know!!

Yomi: ::thinking-yay! They love me!:: I'm too sexy for my shirt

Kuwabara: ::thinking-hey maybe Yukina's watching!:: too sexy for my shirt

Both: So sexy it hurts

Kuwabara: And I'm too sexy for Milan

Yomi: Too sexy for Milan

Both: New York and Japan

Everyone: ::screaming in agony::

Botan: Somebody stop them!

Shizuru: I'm beginning to regret having said my idea

Yomi: I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Kuwabara: Yeah on the catwalk

On the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

Kurama: ::as been revived by Hiei and his now clutching him screaming:: SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!!

Hiei: OUR EARS CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Kurama and Hiei: WWWWHHHAAAAAA!!!!!

Itsuki: ::thinking-the number one sign that this karaoke group is horrible: Kurama and Hiei are screaming and crying like babies. Time for me to save the day! Jumps up and grabs the mic::

Yomo: I'm too sexy...::gets mic stolen out of hand:: hey!

Itsuki: ::kicks Yomi and Kuwabara away from the mic:: move it! you're ruining a perfectly good song!

Everyone: ::cheering:: GO ITSUKI, GO ITSUKI!

Itsuki: ::singing:: I'm too sexy for my car

Too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat

What'd you think about that?

Everyone: ::cheering, whooting, whistling, etc::

Itsuki: I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk

On the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

Sensui: ::drooling:: 0,0

Itsuki: ::raises eyebrow when he sees Sensui's drooling:: I'm too sexy for my

Too sexy for my

Too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk

On the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat

Too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy, poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

::music ends::

Everyone: ::Cheering again:

Hiei and Kurama: ::crying in happiness that their eardrums were spared::

Itsuki Fanclub: ::getting ready to jump Itsuki::

Itsuki: AH! ::jumps into Sensui's arms:: Sensui! Save me!! And don't fall over this time!

Sensui: Right! :: Runs upstairs::

Everyone: o.0

Kurama: tehehe some people are gonna have some fun, neh Hiei?

Hiei: Yup.

Jin: Hey how come me and Icy never get to have fun!

Touya: um because you're always too hyper to have fun with me cus when you're hyper you have more fun playing with yourself than me.

Jin: Awww. ::picks up Icy and flies upstairs:: I'm not hyper now!!

Everyone: o.0

Kuwabara: Ok that's enough! No more people going upstairs for now! And that includes you and Kurama, Hiei.

Hiei: ::smirking:: Hn. Fine by me. ::Jumps onto Kurama's lap and pushes him on the ground::

Kuwabara: AH!!!!!!!

Hiei: What? If you won't let us go upstairs then we'll just satisfy our urges here.

Kuwabara: AH! AH! AAAHHH!!! OK! OK! YOU CAN GO UPSTAIRS!

Hiei: Fine. ::picks up Kurama and goes upstairs::

Kuwabara: anyone else?!?!?

Everyone: Nope, we're good.

Kuwabara: Ok then. I got a great idea.

Shizuru: Oh I can't wait to hear this.

Ddc: wwwweeeee!!!! The best song in the world!!! You know, that's the only reason why I had Itsuki run in and stop Kuwabara and Yomi from singing right? I mean, as much as I love giving people nightmares about horrific karaokiers, I decided to be merciful, only because I have fond memories of this song. Coughcoughsingingitafterbiowithmaxcoughcough. ;;;;; but anyway, once I write and post my other thought-scarring chapter, I won't be as merciful. which is why it's not going to be the next chapter. I figure that you guys could use a rest from scary chapters. Ok enough babbling. Please review!!!


	15. Mobscene

Disclaimer: This is such a waste of time!! I could be reading that Harry Potter fic!!

Kuri: since when did you read fanfiction that wasn't for anime? And since when did you NOT want to write this fic?!?!?!

Ddc: No I wanna write the fic, I just don't like the disclaimer.

Kuri: Oh I know why you're crabby. You're swimming four events in a row at the swim meet tonight, right?

Ddc: ::growling:: yes. Stupid coach, trying to kill me ::wanders off grumbling::

Kuri: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; its so funny when she's pissed. Anyway, she doesn't own anything except me and Kenji. Who, lucky for you guys, I managed to capture!

Kenji: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; hi. Ok happy now?

Kuri: yup!

Summary: Hi hi, it's Day 4!!!! And since Kitsune-of-darkness-flame aka ME!!!! is threatening to take away my dr. pepper, I'm using her idea! And also cus she's been reviewing me a lot to request it, and I just hadn't been getting around to using her idea, even though I liked it. ;;;; sorry Kdf! I really was planning on using your fic for either this chapter or the next, I just wanted to get those last two chapters out of the way!! ;;;;;; don't hate me. This is for you!

Seaman: Quick! Somebody say something before Yusuke or Kuwabara can!

Kurama: Um dude? You just did.

Seaman: Oh yeah huh. ;;;; woops my bad.

Yusuke: o.0 dude! Kurama just said dude!

Kuwabara: Dude! That's messed up dude!

Kurama: ::raises eyebrow:: Do I want to know what's going on?

Yusuke: Dude, how come you're not calling us dudes, dude?

Kurama: Because I'm not a wannabe surfer, that's why not.

Kuwabara: Dude, that's so totally no cool dude. We're not wannabe surfers, dude.

Genkai: ::rubbing temples:: somebody PLEASE shut those two up.

Toguro: Right away, little lady.

Genkai: --;;;; don't call me little!

Toguro: Ummm...big lady?

Genkai: ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M FAT!?!?!??!?!

Toguro: ;;;;; no no no, of course not!!

Genkai: RRRAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!!!! ::starts beating up Toguro::

Toguro: Ow! Oh! Ow! Ow! Oooowwwwwwww

Karasu: ooo that one's gotta hurt.

Kuronue: You said it.

Karasu: Oh, I love it when you agree with me. ::makes out with Kuronue::

Kuwabara: --;;;; jeez how many times are they gonna do that already?! It's getting old. I mean, I'M not getting sick anymore.

Hiei and Kurama: ::flashing evil grins::

Kuwabara: ::sees evil grinningness on Kurama and Hiei:: Uh oh, don't get any ideas you two.

Hiei: ::licking his lips:: Oh, this should be fun

Kurama: Agreed.

Hiei and Kurama: ::force Kuwabara back into a corner::

Kuwabara: Um...guys? You're kinda creeping me out here. Guys?

Hiei: ::turns to Kurama and starts snaking his hand up his shirt:: Oh Kurama, what do you say to having another go round?

Kurama: ::moaning:: I'd love to.

Kuwabara: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ::trying to run away but can't get around Hiei and Kurama cus he's trapped in a corner::

Itsuki and Jin: ::popping heads around corner::

Jin: Whatcha be thinkin be the cause of that there screamin? It's louder than a jack rabbit caught in a gopher hole!

Itsuki: --;;;;;;;;;;;; why can't you talk normally for once?

Jin: ;;;; sorry, it's not in me nature to be normal. Cus I'm HHHYYYPPPPEEERRRR!!!!!

Itsuki: oh that's the surprise of the century. --;;;;;;;;;

Hiei and Kurama: ::still making out in front of Kuwabara::

Kuwabara: ::hyperventilating ::

Yusuke: Hahaha ok you guys, that's enough

Hiei: mmmm no it's not.

Kurama: we haven't oh! Even gotten started yet.

Koenma: ok ok that's enough. We aren't shooting a porn movie here, so either go upstairs or stop.

Kurama: ::pouting:: Fine, we'll wait until we find out whose going, and then we'll go upstairs.

Hiei: ::whining:: But I don't WANNA wait!!!!!

Kurama: ;;;;; patience is a virtue Hiei.

Hiei: ::bouncing up and down:: Yeah, one that I don't have!!!!

Everyone: --;;;;;;

Yusuke: --;;;;;; takes a genius to figure that one out.

Kieko: Shut up Yusuke, you're not any better.

Everyone: oooooooooo o.0

Yusuke: What? What?

Kuwabara: Hahahaha!!!! Yusuke got it on with Kieko!!!!

Yusuke: o.0

Kieko: o.0

Shizuru: oh my god they really did!

Yusuke and Kieko: ::blushing::

Shizuru: Ok so how many people here actually HAVEN'T slept with each other?

Elder Toguro: ::holds hand up::

Kurama: --;;;;; big surprise there

Shizuru: Anyone else?

Botan: nope, that's about it I think.

Yusuke: WHAT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE TODDLER BRAT OVER THERE GOT LAID?!?!?!?!?!?!

Koenma: ::big grin:: Yup. And it was fffuuuunnnn

Botan and Ogre: ::blushing::

Everyone: o.0

Yusuke: Ok I don't wanna know.

Koenma: Really? Oh come now. I KNOW you wanna know what happened. Ok, so one day at work...

Kurama: ::gags him with plants:: No, we REALLY don't wanna know.

Koenma: TT

::Chaos Girls appear::

Kit: Guten tag!

Ddc: Las Chicas de Caos esta aqui!

Wya and Duo: Oui oui!

Jules and Shida: Hai hai. Konbawa!

Yusuke: --;;; why are you all speaking different languages?

Ddc: Because we can, that's why!

Jules: Baka.

Kit: idiota

Shida: ;;;;; sorry guys I don't know how to say anything else.

Jules: That's alright

Wya: That's ok

Jules and Wya: We still love you anyway!

Duo Ddc and Kit: Yay!

Ddc: GROUP HUG!!!!

Chaos Girls: ::have a group hug while trying to drag in cute yyh boys but fail::

Kit: ::sighs:: It's just not the same without Katie G.

Jules: You know what sucks?

Duo: No, what?

Jules: As soon as Katie G comes back, I'm going away!

Chaos Girls: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Ddc: ::sniffs:: This is horrible!! Summer vacation is separating us and preventing us from achieving our true goals!

Shida: Wwhhhhaaaa it isn't fair!!!!!

Wya: Don't leave us Jules!!!!!!!

Genkai: Ok girls why don't you go have your sob fest somewhere else? We're trying to have a party here!

Ddc: Oh, ok, but only if I get to bring Kurama and Itsuki with me.

Kurama and Itsuki: NO!

Ddc: TT you guys are no fun. YOKO would come with me.

Kurama: No he wouldn't, cus I'd be nagging him to death.

Ddc: Whatever. Ok girls, lets go to my house and watch movies and cry about our sorrows.

Chaos Girls: K!

::Chaos Girls disappear::

Yusuke: FINALLY!

Kuwabara: Ok, to continue with the pattern of telling our ideas right after the crazy girls disappear, my idea is that Kurama and Hiei sing mobscene by Marilyn Manson, just so they stop traumatizing me for life!!!!

Kurama: Oh, but it's so much FUN to do that!

Hiei: Yeah, your expression is priceless.

Kurama and Hiei: We are just too cool for school ::flash peace signs as confetti flies through the air::

Everyone: ::animefall::

Yusuke: Hey I was wondering.

Kurama: What?

Yusuke: Where does all that confetti come from?

Kurama: Hiei and I have a pact with the Confetti Gremlins from Confetti Land. Whenever we flash peace signs they throw up confetti!

Yusuke: Really. What do they get in exchange?

Kurama: A nice pat on the back and some anchovies. You'd have never guessed how much Confetti Gremlins like anchovies. You should see them! When they get really hungry after a while they go into this feeding frenzy, and if you're on a coach or a bed with pillows the feathers and stuffing fly everywhere! It's crazy!

Yusuke: --;;;;; sorry I asked.

Kurama: Anytime Yusuke.

Kuwabara: --;;;;;;;;;;; just start the music already

::Music starts::

Hiei and Kurama: We are the things and shapes to come

Kurama: You're freedom's not free of dumb

Hiei: This depression is great

The deformation age

Kurama: They'll know my name

Waltz into scum, and base a marriage of the pain

Hiei: Pain

Kurama: They want it

Hiei: Pain

Kurama: They want it

Both: Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain

Yusuke: ...wow. They're actually doing a good job without jumping all over each other.

Kuwabara: I know. It's kinda scary.

Yukina: I think it's actually quite nice.

Kuwabara: Oh! Well, I think it's nice too, just in a kinda scary way.

Yukina: ;;;;;;;

Hiei and Kurama: You came to see the mobscene

I know it isn't your scene

It's better than a sex scene

And it's so fucking obscene

Kurama: Obscene, yeah

Hiei: You want commitment

Put on your best suit

Get your arms around me

Now we're going down, down, down

Yusuke: Ah, there we go.

Kuwabara: ::eye twitching:: They aren't supposed to be doing that

Kurama: ::is getting his chest kissed by Hiei:: You want commitment

Put on your best suit

Get your arms around me

Now we're going down, down, down

Koto, Juri, and Ruka: ::dressed as cheerleaders:: Be obscene!

Be, be obscene!

Be obscene, baby

Not heard

Hiei: We take the love

Open your eyes

And watch the world end

Kurama: We have our places

But we have no friends

They told us it's not good

Both: We know it's great

We take all of the drugs

...take our place

Itsuki: You know, this is actually relating to their personalities

Sensui: I know. It's eery, isn't it?

Itsuki: A little, I suppose.

Yusuke: Who cares? It's cool!!!

Hiei: Pain

Kurama: They want it

Hiei: Pain

Kurama: They want it

Both: pain, pain, pain, pain, pain

You came to see the mobscene

I know it isn't your scene

It's better than a sex scene

And it's so fucking obscene

Obscene, yeah

Hiei: You want commitment

Put on your best suit

Get your arms around me

Now we're going down, down, down

Kurama: You want commitment

Put on your best suit

Get your arms around me

Now we're going down, down, down

Koto Juri and Ruka: Be obscene!

Be, be obscene

Be obscene, baby

Not heard

Be obscene

Hiei: Not heard

You came to see the mobscene

I know it isn't your scene

Kurama: It's better than a sex scene

And it's so fucking obscene

Hiei: Obscene, yeah

Botan: OH MY GOD KURAMA SWORE AGAIN!!!!!!

Everyone: ::gasping::

Kurama: --;;;;;; ::thinking: not again.::

Hiei: You want commitment

Put on your best suit

Get your arms around me

Now we're going down, down, down

Kurama: You want commitment

Put on your best suit

Get your arms around me

Now we're going down, down,

Koto, Juri, Ruka, Hiei, and Kurama: Be obscene

Be, be obscene

Be obscene, baby

Not heard

Be obscene

Be, be obscene

Be obscene, baby

Not heard

::music ends::

Kurama and Hiei fanclubs: ::cheering:: woohoo!!!!!

Karasu and Kuronue: ::holding up banner saying "We Love You Kurama!"::

Mukuro: ::holding up banner saying "Hiei I Order You To Go Upstairs With Me"::

Koto Juri and Ruka: ::jumping up and down in cheerleader outfits::

Everyone else: ::laughing or in shock about the performance::

Kuwabara: daaammmnn that was actually GOOD! What's up with that?!

Yusuke: Yeah, I mean, come on. You guys are supposed to be good at rap and pop. Not heavy metal!

Botan: Well I thought that it was a truly smashing performance boys.

Kurama and Hiei: ::making out on couch, not listening::

Botan: Ok who has the next idea?

Kieko: I have an idea!

Botan: Hmmm I don't see anyone. Ok then, I'll just have to decide again!

Kieko: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Botan: meow

Ddc: brrrr it's cold! I just got back from my killer swim meet, and let me tell ya. I may live in california, but the nights here aren't always warm. But, at least I broke my time in at least 2 our of 3 of my events, and my relay teams (I was in both of them there are only 2) both won, so all in all it was a good meet. Did I mention I won my Butterfly event? Woohoo!!!! GO ME! ;;; ok enough of that. Man guys, I know that the last chapter was a scarring one, but the reviews for it could have been a little bit better. But oh well, at least I got some. And besides, this chapter will hopefully make up for it.


	16. Dangerous Game

Disclaimer: ow ow ow ow ow my face!!! It burns'!!!! Help us precious!!!! It burns'!!!

Kuri: What are you, Gollum?

Ddc: No that's Nikki's cousin Martin.

Kuri: --;;;;;;;;;;; ok why are you talking like him then?

Ddc: Cus it's fun! and they over chlorinated our pool and the chlorine's burning my skin!!!! IT BURNS'!!!!!!

Kuri: --;;;;;;; shut up already. Ddc doesn't own anything except me and Kenji.

Kenji: Hi!! yay someone likes me and said hi to me.

Kuri: --;;; shut up you stupid vampire.

Kenji: Hey! Don't call me stupid! You're the stupid youko thing.

Kuri: You mean BEAUTIFUL youko, right?

Kenji: No I mean stupid.

Kuri: ::pulls out two katanas:: TAKE THAT BACK KENJI!!!!!

Kenji: ::assumes battle stance:: Make me!

Ddc: ok you two that's enough. No muse fights in the story.

Kuri and Kenji: ::glaring at each other:: 

Summary: ;;; gotta love muses. Anyway, it's already Thursday! No! I'm running out of days!!!! TT only 3 more days after today of everyday updates. Oh well, I could use a break so I could work on my other fics I guess. ;;;;;;;;;; thank you guys for reviewing again!!!! I wasn't really mad at you guys for not reviewing, lol I was just teasing!! Silly billies. O.o can't believe i just said silly billies. That's so...1st grade! O.o I think I just scared myself. Oh well, that's ok. Anyway, enough of my babbling. ON WITH THE FICCY!!!! And don't forget, 200 reviews and you guys get 2 weeks of updates everyday assuming that it's summer still.

Hiei: Lalala I can get you!

Kurama: Lalalala you can get me!

Yusuke: Huh?

Hiei and Kurama: ::singing:: We do more than speak words when we are eye to eye.

Everyone: ::animefall::

Itsuki: They trying to relive their duet or something?

Kuwabara: No, moron. They're singing Eye To Eye, except in English. No idea why.

Kurama: Oh, ok we'll do it in Japanese.

Hiei: ::singing:: I can get you

Kurama: ::singing:: You can get me

Hiei and Kurama: Kotoba nado naku te mo eye to eye.

Everyone: --;;;;;;;;;;;;

Genkai: Somebody make them stop.

Hiei: Never!

Kurama: Cus we're

Both: Hiei and Kurama!!! ::flash peace signs as confetti flies through the air via Confetti gremlins::

Kuwabara: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; stop it!!!!!!

Kurama: Fine. ::singing:: Koori no naifu o daite

Yusuke and Kuwabara: STOP SINGING YOUR THEME SONGS AND GROUP SONGS!!!!!!

Kurama: ::pouting:: But it's so much fun!

Hiei: Yeah. You guys are spoil sports. ::crossing arms and pouting::

Kurama and Hiei: ::pouting in corner together::

Kuwabara: ::shivering:: That corner is an evil, evil place.

Yusuke: --;;; yeah what else is new.

Kuwabara: I'm serious!!! That corner has got to have been made by the devil!

Koenma: Ah hem! You know I make everything, right?

Kuwabara: ah HAH! It was YOU! WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT EVIL CORNER?!? WHHHYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Koenma: --;;;; I think he's a lost cause.

Yusuke: As I said before, what else is new?

Botan: Oh! Oh! I know what else is new!

Yusuke: Ok enlighten me Botan, what else is new?

Botan: I got new shoes!!!!!!

Kieko: Really?!? Let me see!!

Yusuke: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; girls are hopeless.

Hiei: Duh. That's why I'm going out with Kurama.

Yusuke: How is HE any better than a girl!?

Kurama: ::sitting in corner brushing hair while humming::

Hiei: Don't make me hurt you Detective.

Kurama: Huh?

Yusuke: ;;;; sorry sorry forget I ever said anything.

Hiei: good answer.

Kurama: Hiei, what's going on?

Hiei: Nothing fox.

Kurama: ::yawning:: ok, love. I'm tired. Nappy time! ::falls asleep with head on Hiei's shoulder::

Everyone: Awwwwwww

Shizuru: That's so adorable!!

Kuwabara: Sis, have you ever thought anything was adorable before in your life?

Shizuru: Of course. Just not you.

Kuwabara: --;;;; fine then. Be that way

Shizuru: Ok I will.

::Chaos Girls appear::

Ddc: Now now children, behave. We wouldn't want you guys to get into a fight with one another.

Kit: Yeah, cus we're usually the ones to start fights!

Jules: Yup. And besides, I'm leaving in two days and so you guys need to be nice to me!

::crickets chirping::

Ddc: Hey where are Wya, Duo, and Shida?

Jules: ::shrugs:: I donno. Maybe they're already attacking the cuties?

Kit: ::gasps:: Without us?! They'd better not be!!!!!!

Ddc: Ok ok calm down girls. We'll find them.

::Duo appears::

Duo: sorry guys, wya, Shida, and I are watching a movie, and it's just getting to the good part so we can't come right now.

Ddc, Kit, and Jules: ::animefall::

Everyone else: ::cheering:: yay!!!

Kit: Oh shut up you guys. Girls, what are we gonna do?! It's not the same without Wya Duo and Shida!

Jules: Yeah it's not! TT this sucks, I'm supposed to be having fun causing chaos with everyone, not just Ddc and Kit! And I'm going away for a month too!

Ddc: ::crying:: wwwhhhaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toguro: Could you PLEASE cry somewhere else?

Ddc: ::sticking out tongue:: Make me, you Terminator wannabe poser.

Elder Toguro: Hey, don't call my brother a Terminator wannabe poser, even if it's true.

Ddc: AH!!!!!!!!! ::runs around in circles and trips on the rug:: oof.

Kit and Jules: --;;;;;

Kit: Typical Ddc, wouldn't you say Jules?

Jules: Yup. Ok, who gets to carry her away this time?

Kit: You. I did it last time.

Jules: But I don't wanna!

Kit: fine, we'll make it a group effort.

Kit and Jules: ::pick up Ddc:: ok, one two three heave!!!

::Chaos Girls disappear::

Yusuke: That was...interesting.

Touya: What, no snide comments about them?

Yusuke: Nope.

Jin: O.o what be up with that Urameshi?! You always be makin' fun of them there girls like a whale to a dinosaur!

Yusuke: You know Jin, you make less sense every time you talk now.

Jin: Thank you very much Urameshi, I haven't had such a good complimento since a cheese ball fell into my lap and started talking to me.

Everyone: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Botan: why is he always either talking about animals or food?

Koenma: Who knows. It's a mystery to me too.

Botan: ::gasps:: well then, it must be some mystery!

Koenma: yup. It is. It's deeper than that hole in Kuwabara's floor over there.

Kuwabara: Which one? TT my parents are going to kill me. AND IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!!! ::points at Kurama, Kuronue, and Karasu.

Karasu: What? What did we do?

Kuronue: We're innocent I tell you, innocent!

Kurama: ::not paying attention as he is asleep::

Karasu: I demand a lawyer!

Kuronue: Me too! Wait, what's a lawyer?

Karasu: Who knows. Some human thing I saw on tv.

Kuwabara: --;;;;;;;;;

Botan: Oh! Right, that reminds me. I gotta say my idea! Ok, my idea is that Kurama and Karasu sing Dangerous Game, cus Kurama's gotta sing with another one of his fanclub peoples'.

Kurama: ::wakes up:: I am NOT singing with that freak ::goes back to sleep::

Yusuke: Wow. He's a light sleeper.

Hiei: Yup.

Botan: ::pouting:: It doesn't matter if he's a light sleeper or not! He's still going to sing! And he should be glad that it's only with Karasu. I mean, I could make him sing with Kuwabara, or Yomi, or maybe Puu.

Puu: pppuuuuu.

Kurama: ::has jumped up and grabbed a mic:: ok, I'm singing. What's the song again? I wasn't paying attention cus I was in the middle of a nice dream about frogs eating gophers and then going to war with a bunch of newts.

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Yusuke: He's getting as random was Jin!

Kuwabara: AH!!! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!

Kurama: ::throws microphone at Kuwabara's head:: Shut up. And give me back my mic.

Karasu: ::jumping up and down:: yay!!! This will be so much fun!

Kurama: ::glaring:: stop bouncing, you look like a two year old.

Karasu: ::sniffing:: But...::sniff sniff:: you bounced with Kuro! Why don't you want to bounce with me?

Kurama: Cus you're a freaky crow, that's why not. And besides, I didn't bounce with Kuronue, Yoko did. There's a difference.

Karasu: ::whining:: Yoko!!!! Bounce with me!!!

Kurama: He says fuck no, and start the damn music already

Everyone: ::gasps::

Botan: KURAMA SWORE AGAIN!!!!!!!

Kurama: Oh get over it already.

::music starts::

Kurama: I feel your fingers

Cold on my shoulder

You're chilling touch

As it runs down my spine

Watching your eyes

As they invade my soul

Forbidden pleasures

I'm afraid to make mine

Hiei: ::fires erupting around him:: Karasu had better not touch him or we're having roasted crow for dinner.

Botan: ;;;;; violent today are we Hiei?

Hiei: ::shoots death glare at her::

Botan: meep! ::hides behind Koenma:: save me!!

Kurama: At the touch of your hand

At the sound of your voice

At the moment your eyes meet mine

I am out of my mind

I am out of control

Full of feelings I can't define

Karasu: ::puts hand on Kurama's shoulder:: It's a sin with no name

Kurama: ::slaps hand off:: Like a hand in a flame

Karasu: ::trying not to pout:: And our senses proclaim

Karasu and Kurama: It's a dangerous game!

Hiei: Woohoo!! Go fox! Show that crow whose boss!

Kuwabara: Yeah! Don't get it on in front of everyone!!

Hiei: On second thought, I forgive you if you have a little fun with him. But just don't do anything that I wouldn't do.

Kuwabara: AAAHHH!!!!!

Karasu: ::big happy grin and he strokes Kurama's hair while Kurama glares at Hiei:: A darker dream

That has no ending

That's so unreal

You believe that it's true!

A dance of death

Out of a mystery tale

The frightened princess

Doesn't know what to do!

Will the ghosts go away?

Kurama: ::moaning the word like the song goes (a/n: i'll explain this later):: No...

Karasu: Will she will them to stay?

Kurama: No...

Karasu: Either way, there's no way to win!

Kurama: All I know is I'm lost

And I'm counting the cost

My emotions are in a spin!

I don't know whose to blame

Karasu: It's a crime and a shame

Kurama: But it's true all the same

Kurama and Karasu: It's a dangerous game!

Hiei: Ok, that's enough stroking Karasu.

Kuronue: Really. Stop it! I don't feel special and loved.

Hiei: Yeah, listen to the bat over there. Keep your hands to yourself.

Kuwabara: YAY!

Hiei and Kuronue: ::glaring at Kuwabara::

Hiei: We could change our minds you know.

Kuronue: yeah really. So shut up.

Kuwabara: Meep. ::shutting up::

Kurama and Karasu: No one speaks

Not one word

But what words are in our eyes

Kurama: Silence speaks

Karasu: Silence speaks

Kurama: Loud and clear

Karasu: Loud and clear

Kurama and Karasu: All the words we don't want to hear!

At the touch of your hand

At the sound of your voice

At the moment your eyes meet mine

I am losing my mind

I am losing control

Fighting feelings I can't define

Kurama: It's a sin with no name

Karasu: No remorse and no shame

Fire, fury, and flame!

Kurama: Cus the devil's to blame

Kurama and Karasu: And the angels proclaim

It's a dangerous game!

::music ends::

Karasu: ::grabs Kurama and kisses him::

Everyone: O.o

Kuwabara: ::running to the bathroom::

Kuronue and Hiei: NO!!!! ::run to pull Karasu off Kurama::

Kurama: ::pushes Karasu off, sending him flying into wall:: YOU FREAK!!!!!

Hiei: Umm...Kurama? You ok?

Kurama: ::eyes glowing red:: RAWR!! DIE!!!!!!!!!! ::starts beating crap out of Karasu::

Kuronue: Normally I'd help him, but right now I'm pissed at him too, so I'll just sit this one out.

Karasu: ow oh ow ow ow ow OWWWWW!!! NOT THE HAIR!!! NOT THE HAIR!!!!

Kurama: ::is yanking Karasu's hair out:: HA!

Kuronue: ok now it's time for me to stop him. Kurama! Stop it!!! ::grabs Kurama around the waist and pulls him off Karasu::

Kurama: GAH! LET ME GO!!!!! ::starts to pull out Kuronue's hair too::

Kuronue: ah!!! KURAMA'S GONE MAD! KURAMA'S GONE MAD!!! HIEI! STOP HIM!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS POOR HAIR CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!!!!

Hiei: ::jumps up and strokes Kurama's hair:: stop Kurama, that's enough.

Kurama: ::calming down::

Yusuke: --;;;; does he have a hair fetish or something?

Koenma: Who knows. At least he isn't attacking us.

Yusuke: Yeah that's good I guess.

Kieko: My turn for the ideas!!!

Itsuki: You mean my turn, right?

Sensui: Of course she did Itsuki love

Itsuki: good.

Kieko: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ddc: YES! I GOT GLEAM AND NEVER ENDING DREAMS!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kuri: In english: the two yyh mp3s she's been trying to download finally downloaded. They are Gleam, Touya's song, and Never Ending Dreams, Itsuki's song.

Ddc: Yup and they sound soooooooooo cool!!!!! Who would have thought that Touya would have a deep voice like Yoko and Hiei! and Itsuki sounds so mysterious ;;; ok ok I'm done. On to the review responses!!!!

Kuri: Wait you forgot to explain the song

Ddc: Oh yeah! Ok, please don't kill me for making Kurama sing with Karasu, but this song actually depicts their relationship nicely. It's from the musical Jekyll and Hyde that my school put on as a winter play (they did a great job btw ) and Kurama's singer character person was Lucy, the whore/slave person of Hyde(karasu), and Lucy hates Hyde, just like Kurama hates Karasu, and would run away but when she does Hyde kills her, so yeah. It sort of fits. ;;;;; see! I'm not ENTIRELY evil, am I? ;;;;;


	17. Milkshake

Disclaimer: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Kuri: Hey look!!! I'm back!!!!!

Kenji: ME TOO!!!! YAY!!!!!

Kuri: -.-;;;;;; who knew vampires could be hyper?

Ddc: I AM TOO!!!!!!

Kuri: That's an obvious. Just like you don't own anything except me and the hyper vamp.

Ddc: Well, who can blame me after reading oh-so-very-hot dracoxharry fics?

Kuri: ::anime fall:: you have twisted pleasures, you know that right?

Ddc: Yup. But it makes sense, the whole "Love your enemies" thing has to come from somewhere, right? Right?

Kenji: You're babbling again. -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Author's Note: Ok since I almost never actually summarize anything in this, this little part of my chapters is now the author's note. And before you can scream at me for not updating in...oh...I don't know... almost two months, let me explain. I have two very good excuses this time. So no killing me yet.

Reasons for not updating:

After I was kicked off my other pen name darkdemonchild by someone unknown (cough cough TRIBUNAL YOU FUCKING BITCH cough cough you didn't hear that) I've been suffering with writers block and have slowly but surely worked my way almost completely out of it.

I've been working on my own fiction novel. .;;;;;

School started

So you see? I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway, that's enough babbling, time to get back to the reason why I love writing so much. ON WITH THE MAHEM KNOWN AS NOT ANOTHER KARAOKE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxxxxXxxxXXxxXXXxxxxxxxxXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXxxxxXXxxXXx

Hiei: ::fuming over Karasu molesting Kurama::

Kurama: ::whimpering::

Karasu and Karasu: ::massaging each other's sore scalps::

Jin: Damn, they be more prissy and girly than a flock of camels at a bath in the San Fransisco Bay.

Yusuke: ::mumbling:: Someone shut Irish wind boy up.

Jin: Right-e-o, I'll shut the Irish wind boy up! ::stuffs toy stuffed dog into his mouth::

Everyone: ::anime-fall::

Touya: Jin, I don't think you're supposed to shut YOURSELF up, even if the majority of the people here wanted you to.

Jin: Mmph maaph

Touya: --;;;; why do I have to be with HIM?!

Kurama: Because he's a red head.

Touya: Huh?

Kurama: We red heads are hot stuff.

Touya: Uh huh...

Kurama: They should get rid of those "Everyone Loves an Italian Girl" and replace it with "Everyone Loves a Red Head"

Yusuke: And of course you'd buy it.

Kurama: Well DUH. I did think of it didn't I?

Kuwabara: How about instead of a redhead you say Red Head Girl?

Kurama: Because then I couldn't wear it cus I'm not a girl.

Touya: Coulda fooled me...

Kurama: HEY! I am VERY masculine thank you very much.

Yusuke: Yeah about as masculine as what's-his-face from Harry Potter.

Hiei: Harry Potter?

Kurama: It's a human thing. Who are you talking about anyway?

Hiei: This person sounds like a hairy beast that has to piss constantly...

Yusuke: Hahahahahahahaa you're right Hiei!

Kurama: ::rolls eyes:: Stop making fun of a perfectly good book/movie series and answer my question! Who are you talking about!?

Yusuke: You know, what's-his-face

Kurama: No I don't know. Who?

Kuwabara: OH! You mean what's-his-face!

Kieko: That what's-his-face?

Kurama: -.-;;;;;;;;;;; WHO?!

Hiei: Yeah who? I wanna know who acts like Kurama in a series that's about some hairy guy who needs to pee every second.

Kurama: It's about a teenage boy named Harry Potter who is a wizard and has to save the Wizarding World from an evil guy named Voldemort.

Yusuke: Who?

Kurama: -.-;;; Voldemort, you know. The big bad pale guy?

Yusuke: OOH! Voldie!

Kurama: ::anime fall::

::Chaos Girls Appear::

Ddc: Did I hear someone say Voldie?

Kit: Cus Voldie is cool.

Wya: He's got red eyes

Duo: And he gets shot to death.

Kurama: ::anime falls again through the floor::

Yusuke: He does? When?

Jules: In Potter Pals.

Shida: It's really funny.

Ddc: That may be funny, but I personally like the one where Snape kills Harry and Ron and then Dumbledore runs around naked.

Hiei: Who? Gah I'm so confused...

Itsuki: I have no idea what's going on so I'm just going to be quiet.

Jin: Well I was told to shut myself up so I really shouldn't be talking right now but I am even though I have a blasted stuffed dog in my mouth which means that my mouth has to be about the size of an elephant, which is actually quite cool cus then I can go AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH really really loud all the time and piss everyone off which is a lot of fun until they start going AHHHH back at me and then my ears start hurting which isn't a lot of fun cus then I get huge headaches and then I start whining which makes Touya start screaming at me to shut up and...

Koenma: ::stuffs Ogre into Jin's mouth:: That should shut him up.

Everyone else: O.o

Ddc: Interesting...ANYWAY! So as I was saying, I think Tom Felton is the hottest guy in the world and he's only 2 years older than me so now all I have to do is go to London, assassinate his girlfriend, and then stalk him until he falls in love with me!!

Kit: I like that plan! Do I get Oliver Wood's actor person?

Ddc: If you can figure out where he lives.

Kit: YAY!!!!!!!!

Jules: Who do I get?

Ddc: Nobody cus you already have a bf.

Jules: Oh yeah...tehehehe.

Wya: I don't want anyone, I got a hotty already.

Shida: I got those reviewer guys. Tehe.

Duo: Do I get Ron?

Ddc: Ummmm....sure.

Yusuke: Remind me again exactly why we're talking about Harry Potter?

Hiei: Because you said that Kurama acts like what's-his-face

Yusuke: Well he does. I mean, look at the hair!!!

Ddc: Are you talking about THE what's-his-face?

Yusuke: The one and only.

Kurama: ::poking head out of hole in floor:: WHO IS WHAT'S-HIS-FACE?!?!

Ddc: Blondie.

Kurama: There's a person in Harry Potter named Blondie?

Kit: No that's what she calls the hot, sexy, blond guy. Aka what's-his-face

Kurama: Hot...sexy...blond guy...Oh my god you're talking about Draco Malfoy. I DO NOT ACT LIKE HIM!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!?!?

Ddc: Tehe you will once Itsuki spills what he wants you to sing Kurama.

Itsuki: How do you know what I'm going to say?

Ddc: Because I am the all-knowing chicken queen.

Kit: And I'm the all-knowing penguin princess

Ddc: Duh.

Wya: Hey guys? Where's Katie G?

Shida: She's sleeping.

Kit: Lazy bum.

Duo: And I thought I was bad...

Ddc: Guys, it's perfectly normal to be sleeping at 7:04 pm.

Jules: Maybe for you Ddc.

Ddc: No it's perfectly normal for me to be jumping around screaming about Spanish Guy at 7:04 pm.

Yusuke: Can you guys just LEAVE now?

Kit: Why should we?

Jules: This is fun.

Wya: Yup.

Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliff: ::appear out of nowhere::

Tom: How did we get here?

Daniel: I knew we should have turned right at that stoplight.

Tom: Well sorry if I can't read a map.

Chaos Girls: O.o

Ddc: ::drooling:: Bllloooonnnddddiiiieeeeee

Tom: Uh oh...

Daniel: Fangirls...

Tom and Daniel: AAAHHHHHHH!!! ::run away::

Chaos Girls: ::chase after them::

::silence::

Kurama: I think that was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. Besides being accused of acting like Draco Malfoy.

Yusuke: The last part is true though

Kurama: NO IT'S NOT!

Itsuki: Can we get on with the singing now PLEASE?

Sensui: Yes we can.

Itsuki: Kurama's singing Milkshake the remix with Touya raping the first part and Koenma raping the second.

Kurama: How does this make me act like Draco again?

Ddc: ::pokes head in through door:: It just does. Read Simple and Clean. Tehehe shameless advertising. ::disappears::

Yusuke: Somebody stop her from doing that PLEASE?

Itsuki: No. It's amusing. Now somebody start the damn music already!!!

Everyone: ::gasps::

Botan: ::pointing:: ITSUKI SWORE!!!!!!!

Itsuki: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kurama: MUHAHAHA THEY AREN'T YELLING AT ME FOR SWEARING ANYMORE!!!!!!!

Itsuki: Shut up red haired bitch.

Itsuki fan club: ::faint::

Kurama: ::glaring::

Hiei: ::trying to glare but is still thinking about spoofs on Harry Potter's name::

Yusuke: Just start the music someone!!!

::Music starts::

Kurama: ::dances around shaking hips like in the music video:: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than yours

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like

It's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than yours

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

Hiei: ::drooling over Kurama's dancing::

Yusuke: ::holding a cloth under Hiei's mouth to catch the drool:: Hiei, you're an animal.

Kuwabara: Literally.

Hiei: ::keeps drooling::

Kurama: ::snickering:: I know you want it

The thing that makes me,

What the guys go crazy for

They lose their minds

The way I wind

I think it's time

Lala-lalala

Touya: Lala

Kurama: Warm it up

Touya: That's disgusting

Kurama: Lala-lalala

The boys are waiting

Lala-lalala

Warm it up

Lala-lalala

The boys are waiting

Touya: ::raping:: Boy's wanna know how my milkshake tastes

See them fantasize when they look in my face

Want a slice of my ice cream cake

Cream in the middle

Kurama and Touya: How many licks will it take?

Touya: How you want it my flavor lasts for hours

Once you've had mine your gurl was sweet and sour

Let me feel that candy cane

See if you can make my candy rain

Throw it back and your girl won't budge

All over me like a cup of hot fudge

I'm your peppermint patty

Wanna scoop?

Boy let me satisfy your sweet tooth

Jin: ::drooling around Ogre, who's still stuffed in his mouth::

Yusuke: Oh great, TWO animals.

Kuwabara: Literally

Yusuke: Stop saying that

Kuwabara: Literally.

Yusuke: -.-

Kurama: I can see you're on it

You want me to teach the

Techniques that freaks these boys

It can't be bought

Just know thieves get caught

Watch if you're smart

Lala-lalala

Warm it up

Lala-lalala

The boys are waiting

Lala-lalala

Warm it up

Lala-lalala

The boys are waiting

Kurama and Touya: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like

It's better than yours

Damn right it's better than yours

I can teach you

But I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like

It's better than yours

Damn right it's better than yours

I can teach you

But I have to charge

Hiei and Jin: ::still drooling::

Yusuke: Kuwabara...

Kuwabara: Literally

Yusuke: ::pulls Ogre out of Jin's mouth and stuffs Kuwabara in::

Kurama: ::Oh once you get involved

Everyone will look this way, so

You must maintain your charm

Same time maintain your halo

Just get the perfect blend

Plus what you have within

Then next his eyes are squint

Then he's picked up your scent

Koenma: ::raping:: Yeah Flip Mode Baby

It goes one for the money, two for the club

Three for the eat and I don't mean da

Chose your own weapon

Jersey I'm rappin'

Home boys sling more rock than Led Zeplin

Bitch mob hold me down

Spit rounds for rond

Milk shakes that will make you drown

Even worse than that Kennedy boy they found

Who love

Holla back when you hear the sound

Cuz I'm something like a phenomina

And ain't none of ya chickens are rum-enough

Fall back you aint got the stamina

Type heat that will bust a thermometer

And if your rollin up or your chasen tail

Digga digga in the house and we got it for sale

Grade A all day brothers chocken up

Night fall in a party we be smoking up

Kurama: Lala-lalala

Warm it up

Lala-lalala

The boys are waiting

Lala-lalala

Warm it up

Lala-lalala

The boys are waiting

Kurama, Touya, and Koenma: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like

It's better than yours

Damn right it's better than yours

I can teach you

But I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like

It's better than yours

Damn right it's better than yours

I can teach you

But I have to charge

::Music ends::

Hiei and Jin: ::drooling::

Botan: ::pouting::

Koenma: What is it babe?

Botan: ::pouts more::

Yusuke: Oh just spill it Botan

Botan: ::points at Koenma: He called me a BOY! DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY TO YOU?!?!?!?!

Kurama: Well if you consider that there probably are guys with long blue hair that are cross dressers and like wearing pink kimono's then I guess you do.

Botan: ::glaring::

Kurama: Tehe don't hurt me please.

Botan: -.- give me one good reason girly boy.

Kurama: Because I act like Draco Malfoy?

Yusuke: HE ADMITTED IT!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: Hey I'm trying to save my skin here!

Yusuke: Tell me somebody got that on tape.

Yukina: ::jumping up and down:: I did!!!

Yusuke: Sweet! Blackmail!!!!!

Jin: Blackmail rules the world. Just like the little pink slugs named Fred.

Yusuke: How can you talk?

Jin: I have a very talented mouth.

Touya: I'll say.

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Botan: Oh by the way Kurama, your excuse sucks. DIE!!!!!

Kurama: ::shrieking like a girl:: EEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Botan: ::chases Kurama around the house::

Itsuki: This party is getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Juri: And it's about to get weirder.

Itsuki: And why is that?

Juri: Because I have an idea.

Kieko: I thought it was my turn now!!!

Juri: It's never your turn shorty.

Hiei: HEY! I'M THE DESIGNATED SHORTY IN THIS GROUP!!!

Juri: True, but she's almost as short as you. So she's shorty and you're shrimpy.

Hiei: Oh. Ok.

Juri: Anyway, here's my idea...

XxxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxxxxXxxxXXxxXXXxxxxxxxxXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXxxxxXXxxXXx

A/n: Yay!!!! I've actually completed a chapter in one sitting! I'm so proud of myself. Lol. Ok anyway, here is incentive to review my fic. You get a nice little witty response to your reviews at the end of each chapter!!! So click that little button that says Submit Review and make you and me feel special and loved. And with no further ado, the reviewer responses. Oh and just to warn mediaminer reviewers, I might not get all of you cus the site is kinda weird with reviews so I may forget one or two. Don't hate me if I do :

Starfox: YAY!!!!! Wya you are my hero. You are hero #7 on my list right now for reviewing first. Tehehehehe. And yes I am keeping track of my heroes, Tom Felton is #1, Kit is #2, and Kelsey is #3. And they all have various reasons that I'm not going to discuss here. Tehehe. Review again and sorry I didn't talk to you today on aim, I was reading something for English.

Br Lr: BEA!!!!! Ah, my most consistent reviewer because I nag you to review. Tehehe. Love ya! In a non-lesbian way of course. Lol I NOW know what song you want. I Want You by Savage Garden. And yes I will use it, just not yet. Tehehe. Talk to ya later on AIM!

Serpencencia: Your pen name rocks my socks. Tehe. Yeah, this fic was reloaded. Third time I think too. Tehehe. I'm such a rebel. Not. Sorry about the asterisks missing in the first chapter, I didn't notice until later on in the fic. I hope that that wasn't TOO confusing. Tehe. Yay!!! Mission accomplish; make fic funny as hell. Hope you liked this chapter too!!

Mediaminer:

DemonandGoddess: DG, you are hero #11 on my Hero list right now for reviewing ALL of my Harry Potter fics. You rock my world!!!! Woohoo!!! Tehehe. I agree, Karasu should stay away from Kurama. That's why he wasn't really in this chapter. Lol on mm I'm going for 100 reviews. I got 71 right now, so we're getting there. Only 29 more, right? Tehehe. It's better than , I have 3 on there right now. Tehehehe

The Almighty Elena: Lol you should feel special, cus you are. Tehehehe whatever you say bossy lady.

Koritsune Dragonrider: I'm updating!!! It's a miracle KD!!!! Tehehe. Go for the nuts Kd! Go for the nuts!!! You gotta remind me what your other song request is though, you requested it so long ago I forgot it. ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

DemonandGoddess: Yay, two reviews from DG! I feel special and loved. Ooooh I don't think I've ever heard of that song. I'll check it out. Tehehe

Mybuttisonfire: Hahahahahahahahahahaaha I love your name. Damn I REALLY need to start listening to pop/hip hop more, I've never heard of that song. I'll check it out. It sounds like a funny song. Tehehe

Flamesinger: Ooo a AND a mediaminer reader. Specialness there. Sorry about taking forever to update, but I hope you can understand the reasons that were posted in the beginning. Hope you like this chapter too, and I'll try to update YYH and the Holy Grail soon too.

Kori Dragonrider: Yay!! 2 reviews from Kd too!!! Lol sorry Kd for not updating in forever. And you're right, it feels like forever cus it has been forever. But I'm Ddc and I NEVER give up! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I just wasn't in a very creative mood for a few months. ;;;;;;


	18. Chic 'N' Stew

Disclaimer: Ah, the wonderful world of disclaimers. Can't live with it, can't live without it.

Kuri: What the hell are you talking about now?

Ddc: I donno, I just felt like saying that. You have a problem with that? Huh? Huh? Do ya?

Kuri: Weirdo.

Ddc: Ah yes, but I'm a COOL weirdo.

Kuri: Maybe in your own little world...

Ddc: That little world is reality baby.

Kuri: YOUR reality is different from the real world.

Ddc: What do you mean by that?

Kuri: Well, in YOUR reality you own Yu Yu Hakusho and every song in the world, and you're Tom Felton's girlfriend.

Ddc: BBBLLLOOONNNNDDDDIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Kuri: -.-;;; someone stop her PLEASE.

A/n: Tehehe heya peoples!!! I decided that since I've been getting so many positive reviews that I'm gonna try to update every week or two. So happy little Hiei and Kurama kiss kiss plushies all around. Tehe. Review responses will be at the end. And with no further ado, ON WITH THE MAHEM OFFICIALLY KNOWN AS NOT ANOTHER KARAOKE PARTY! ::lightening flashes in background with thunder:: muhahahahahahahaha

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxXXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxX

Kieko: I wanna sing.

Genkai: I don't wanna sing.

Yusuke: Good cus we don't wanna hear you.

Genkai: Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?

Yusuke: Respect my what?

Genkai: Elders! E-L-D-E-R-S!

Yusuke: What are those?

Kurama: She means old people.

Yusuke: Ooooooh. I get it. Why didn't you just say so?

Genkai: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; remind me again why I don't just beat the crap out of you?

Yusuke: Because you llooooovvveeeee me.

Genkai: HA you wish.

Yusuke: Um...actually I don't. But that's ok, you can keep thinking that if you want to...

Genkai: BRAT!!! ::starts attacking Yusuke::

Hiei: Interesting...

Kurama: Very.

Jin: ::spits out Kuwabara:: You know Orange Peel Man you don't taste very good. You should bath twenty days and thirty nights in onion juice. Then you'd taste nice and tasty.

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Touya: Jin, baby. Twenty days and thirty nights? Don't you mean twenty days and twenty nights?

Jin: No, because then he wouldn't get little owl feathers mixed in with the onion juice and that is just plain wrong.

Touya: -.-;;;;;;;;;;

Isuki: Jin, please stop rambling on and on about nothing, you're doing murder to our sanity.

Jin: But that's the point!!!!!! It's fun to fool around with your brains!!

Kurama: It is?

Jin: Yup. Very. You should try it sometime.

Kurama: I think I will. It does sound fun...

Karasu: O.o Kurama, you're not going to start running around eating people are you?

Kurama: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Wouldn't YOU like to know?

Kuronue: I'll let you eat my Mini Me. Tehe

Kurama: O.o

Hiei: ::get red in the face::

Kuronue: Wanna see him?

Kurama and Hiei: NO!

Karasu and Yomi: YES!

Kuronue: Ok, majority rules.

Botan: That was a tie!!!!!

Kuronue: No it wasn't, because I'm a mind reader and Yoko's currently screaming at me to show him my Mini Me.

Kurama: No he's not and you know it!!!!!!

Kuronue: Really now. Ask him.

Kurama: ::pauses:: He says you're mental.

Kuronue: No, he said that I'm damn sexy. You're lying.

Kurama: NO I'M NOT!

Kuronue: Yes you are! Look! You're red in the face! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE HANGING FROM A TELEPHONE WIRE!

Kurama: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jin: You know Reddy, I think he's doing a better job at messing with everyone's brains than you are.

Kurama: SHUT UP!

Kuronue: Ok, as I said before. Majority rules. Here comes Mini Me! ::starts putting hand down pants::

Kurama and Hiei: AAAHHHH!!! ::covering eyes with hands::

Kuronue: Ta Da! ::holding a Kuronue plushie:: What do you think? Look tasty Kurama?

Everyone: ::Anime fall:: (a/n: Did you REALLY think I was going to show the other mini Kuronue?! Tehe you hentai's. You're almost as bad as me.)

Kurama: You have a PLUSHIE down your pants?!?!?!?!

Kuronue: You got it! Wanna see what else I have down there? ::winks seductively at Kurama::

Kurama: Gah NO!

Kuronue: Darn. I thought I had him going there for a while too.

Karasu: Me too.. Whhaaaa T.T

Kuronue and Karasu: ::whining:: Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaa

Kurama: ::rolls eyes:: Oh stop whining already. You're giving everyone headaches.

::Chaos Girls appear::

Ddc: Did somebody say whining? That's what I do best!!

Kit: Don't we know it...-.-;;;;

Katie G: ::snickering::

Yusuke: Hey look the plushie lady's back.

Katie G: Yup!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!

Kurama: So YOU'RE the one who gave Kuronue a plushie of himself.

Jules: You did?!

Duo: YOU HAVE A KURONUE PLUSHIE!?

Wya: Why didn't you tell us?!

Shira: Really Katie G. I'm ashamed.

Katie G: But...I didn't give him a plushie! I still have it! ::pulls out Kuronue plushie from Santa Bag::

Ddc: Hmmm...it's a mystery.

Kit: Yup. It should be called...the Case of The Mysterious Kuronue Plushie.

Ddc: Definitely. Oooh let's be like Sherlock Holmes!!!

Duo: Lets NOT.

Wya: Yeah.

Kit: Besides, Harry's already that remember.

Ddc: Oh yeah...hehe forgot. Sorry.

Shira: But seriously, who could have given Kuronue that plushie?

::Thunder and lightening sound::

Mysterious Voice: I DID! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

::random pots clang together::

Katie G: OH NO! NOT YOU!!!!!

Duo: NOOO!!! ANYONE BUT YOU!!!!!!

Wya: WE'RE ALL DDDDOOOOOMMMMMEEEDDDDDD!!!!

Kit: GGGAAAAAHHHH!!! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: -.-;;; who's that.

Kit: ::Whispering:: The Mysterious Voice! It's said the Mysterious Voice, MV for short, comes in the dead of night and sticks plushies of yourself down your pants. It's a horrible, horrible thing.

Katie G: Got that right. MV almost put me out a job!

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Katie G: What?! It's true!!!

Shira and Ddc: ::rolling eyes::

Ddc: You guys! It's not MV.

Shira: ::flips off recording of thunder:: It's just Shida.

Ddc: ::walks over to door where the light switch is and stops the person flicking it on and off:: Cut it out Shida, you're scaring the midgets.

Shida: ::pouting:: But I was having fun!!!!

Kit: Wow. Who would have guessed that MV would look just like us.

Shida: Tehe...I'm not really MV, I just felt like doing that.

Katie G: So did you REALLY give Kuronue that plushie?

Shida: Hahaha yeah. Isn't it aaadddooorrraabbbllleee??

Katie G: ::examining plushie:: It is pretty high quality. Did you make this?

Shida: Nope.

Shira: She got it off the PM

Kurama: PM?

Ddc: ::rolling eyes:: The Plushie Market. Duh

Yusuke: -.-;;;;;;;; can you guys just GO now?

Kit: Maybe, maybe not.

Katie G: We go where we want, whenever we want.

Wya: No one is the boss of us!

Duo: Except for our parents, but they don't really count.

Ddc: Definitely not.

Shira: Guys, I'm gonna go I have some good old Harry Potter yaoi/slash fics to read.

Ddc: OOO!!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!!!

Kit: T.T we've been abandoned!

Ddc: Did I mention I got a Blondie t-shirt?

Chaos Girls: O.O NO!!!

Kit: GIVI!!!!

Ddc: NEVER!!!! ::runs away::

Chaos Girls and Shida: ::chase after Ddc::

Kuwabara: Um...ok then.

Yusuke: Yeah. That was...interesting.

Kieko: No shit Sherlock.

Hiei: One question. Who is Sherlock?

Kurama: It's just a human thing. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over.

Hiei: HEY! My head isn't pretty! It's rugged and manly!

Kurama: Whatever you say my pretty little demon.

Hiei: ::pouting::

Juri: ENOUGH!!! I wanna say my idea!

Karasu: But it's too early!

Juri: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TOO EARLY?!?!?!?!?!

Kuronue: Not enough people have made out yet.

Karasu: Yup. A song just isn't right if there hasn't been some pervy tongue action and groping going on for a good amount of time before hand.

Yomi: ::sniffs: I've taught you two so well...I'm so proud of myself.

Touya: Aren't you supposed to say how proud you are of them?

Yomi: Now why would I go and say something as stupid as that?

Touya: Because that's what you're supposed to do.

Yomi: And since when did I do what I was supposed to?

Touya: Since Kurama turned into Youko and made you go into a closet and screw yourself.

Yomi: Oh...right. Forgot about that.

Jin: Obviously.

Juri: Ok people! Start making out so I can say my really really REALLY cool idea!

Sensui: And what if we don't want to?

Itsuki: Are you saying that you don't want to make out with me Mr. Sensui? ::sniffs::

Sensui: AH! No! That's not what I meant!! Gaahh I messed up.

Itsuki: ::sniffs again:: It's ok, I understand. No one wants to make out with a green haired freak demon like me. I'll just go sit in a corner now...

Sensui: Oh come here you adorable green haired angel. ::grabs Itsuki and kisses the daylights out of him::

Everyone: -.-;;;;;;;;

Jin: I....

Kuwabara: ....saw that coming. I think everyone did Jin. So put a sock in it.

Jin: I thought we all agreed that socks don't do a thing when it comes to shutting me up.

Kuwabara: It's an expression moron.

Hiei: Oh my god Kuwabara said a big word!!!!!

Kurama: We're so proud of you Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: Huh? What did I say?

Shizuru: You said 'expression' little bro. Your first three syllable word.

Yusuke: Somebody record the date and time! This is a miracle here people! We need it documented!!!

Kuwabara: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Juri: Ok that's enough of that. IDEA!!!! Kuwabara and Yusuke get to practice saying words with more than three syllables by singing Chick 'N' Stick by System of a Down. Trust me, you guys will LOVE it, it's just your type of song.

Koto: That it be, tis a song of food.

Ruka: Why the hell are you talking like that?

Koto: If thou must knowest, I have been reading a book called Mac and Beth by Shake and Spear. It be very interesting.

Kurama: You mean Macbeth by Shakespeare?

Koto: That be what I said Reddy. Thouist deaf.

Kurama: -.-;;;; lay off the Shakespearian dialect NOW please.

Koto: Why should I?

Kurama: NOW please

Koto: ::pouting:: fine. No need to sound like Amanda Bynes...

Sensui: Who?

Juri: Whoever it is it is NOT important, Yusuke and Kuwabara singing about pizza is though.

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Jin: Pizza?! WHERE?!?!?!?!?!

Juri: -.-;;;; in the song dumbass

Jin: Oh. Where be the song then? I'll eat that instead.

Everyone: ::anime fall, again::

Jin: Tehehe. ::flashes peace sign as confetti flies through the air::

::Ddc, Kit, and Katie G appear::

Ddc: HEY!!! THAT'S COPYRITTEN YOU KNOW!!!!!!

Jin: Huh?

Kit: That is OUR victory dance!

Katie G: No one, and we mean NO ONE can steal it.

Ddc: Unless we say so, of course

Katie G: Of course

Kit: Now, did we give you permission to steal OUR dance?!

Jin: Ummm...no?

Ddc: EXACTLY!!!! ::starts hitting Jin with a giant hammer:: TAKE THAT!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Katie G: ::launching killer plushies with really sharp pointy teeth at Jin with a baseball launcher:: AND HAVE A LITTLE OF THIS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT TOO!!!!

Kit: ::chucking moldy cheese from Kuwabara's fridge at Jin's head:: AND HERE'S AN APPETIZER ON THE SIDE!!!

Jin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HAMMER!!!!!! KILLER PLUSHIES WITH REALLY SHARP POINTY TEETH!!!! MOLDY CHEESE!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!! ::starts running around in circles clutching at his hair::

Ddc: Ok I think he learned his lesson. Time to go girls.

Kit: Yup, you still gotta show us those fanfics

Ddc: Neeeevvvveeerrrrrrrr

Kit: ::snickering::

Katie G: Huh?

Ddc: ::snickering:: We'll tell you later. Bye bye crazy anime peoples!!!!

::Ddc, Kit, and Katie G disappear::

Juri: ::picks up Ddc's dropped giant hammer and waves it around:: NO MORE DISTRACTIONS! SONG! NOW!!!

Yusuke: Ok, ok!

Kuwabara: Jeez

::music starts::

Kuwabara: This ball game's in the refrigerator

The door is closed

The lights are out

And the butter's getting hard

Yusuke and Kuwabara: ::singing REALLY fast:: What a splendid pie

Pizza-pizza pie

Every minute, every second

Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy

What a splendid pie

Pizza-pizza pie

Every minute, every second

Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy

Kurama: -.-;;;; of course, the one song Kuwabara and Yusuke sing together has to be about pizza

Kieko: Duh, that's ALL they ever think about.

Yukina: Really?

Kieko: Yup.

Yukina: Interesting...

Yusuke: Pepperoni and green peppers

Mushrooms, olive, chives

Kuwabara: Pepperoni and green peppers

Mushrooms, olives, chives

Botan: OH MY GOD KUWABARA SAID A 4 SYLLABLE WORD!!!!!

Everyone: Oooooooooo

Koenma: ...I wish I could talk that fast

Juri: ::smirking:: just wait, it gets better

::Draco Malfoy appears:: (a/n: yes I know there are a lot of harry potter references here, I'm sorry) HEY! THAT'S MY TRADEMARK! GIVE IT BACK!!!

Juri: Try and make me, Blondie

Draco: RAWR!!!!

Ddc: ::appears:: Oh no you don't. No more random appearances for now. ::drags Draco out by the ear and disappears::

Everyone: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yusuke: Need, therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

Kuwabara and Yusuke: Need therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

What a splendid pie

Pizza-pizza pie

Every minute, every second,

Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy

What a splendid pie

Pizza-pizza pie

Every minute, every second

Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy

Yusuke: Pepperoni and green peppers

Mushrooms, olive, chives

Kuwabara: Pepperoni and green peppers

Mushrooms, olive, chives

Yusuke: Need therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

Kuwabara: Therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

Yusuke: Therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

Therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

Therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

Yusuke: Well advertising's got you on the run

Kuwabara: Need therapy, therapy advertising causes

Yusuke: Well advertising's got you on the run

Kuwabara: Need therapy, therapy advertising causes

Yusuke: Well advertising's got you on the run

Advertising's got you on the run

Advertising's got you on the run

Advertising's got you on the run

Advertising's got you on the run

Advertising's got you on the run

Advertising's got you on the run

Hiei:...wow. This song is really random isn't it?

Juri: SHUT UP MIDGET! NO TALKING UNTIL THE SONG IS DONE!!!!

Hiei: YOU SHUT UP!!!!

Kurama: ::rubbing temples:: Will you both stop shouting? I've got a headache from trying to keep up with their singing.

Hiei: OF COURSE LOVE!!!!

Kurama: -.-;;; you're still shouting

Hiei: Oh, oops.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: What a splendid pie

Pizza-pizza pie

Every minute, every second

Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy

What a splendid pie

Pizza-pizza pie

Every minute, every second

Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy

Yusuke: Pepperoni and green peppers

Mushrooms, olive, chives

Kuwabara: Pepperoni and green peppers

Mushrooms, olive, chives

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Need therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

Therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

Therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

Therapy, therapy

Advertising causes need

::Music ends::

Koenma: Ok then. All in favor of NEVER letting Juri chose the songs EVER again say Ai.

Everyone except Ruka, Koto, and Juri: Ai.

Juri: ::glaring:: You guys suck.

Koto: Yeah really.

Ruka: It's not nice to gang up on one person like that.

Koto: Yeah really.

Juri: It's not fair, this is supposed to be a democracy!

Koto: Yeah really.

Koenma: That was a democratic vote!

Botan: He's right you now

Ruka: Who cares?! It's still not fair!

Koto: Yeah really

Touya: Ok Koto you can stop saying yeah really now

Koto: ::pouting:: fine.

Juri: You know what girls? I don't think we're welcome here anymore.

Ruka: I agree.

Koto: Yeah...

Everyone: ::glaring at Koto::

Koto: ...right. Ha, gotcha.

Juri: Lets go find somewhere ELSE to party girls.

Juri, Ruka, and Koto: ::leave::

Yusuke: SCORE!!! THEY LEFT!!!!!

Kuwabara: I thought they never would!!!

Kurama: ::smirking:: Ah, but I have an idea that will make you wish that they stayed.

Draco: ::tries to appear but is yanked back through subspace somehow::

Yusuke: You know, all this Harry Potter stuff is really starting to creep me out

Shizuru: Me too, I think we need to ban it from our party from now on.

Kurama: Definitely. Now, on with my idea.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxXXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxX

A/N: All right, a long chapter!!! Sorry if I overdid the harry potter references again, I tried this time, I really did!! Tehe. Gotta love System of a Down. Only they would be able to pull of a song about pizza. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! And because I love you reviewers so much, I'm gonna answer your reviews here. Note to all new and old readers: you want to review my fic because I always answer your reviews and try to be funny. So feel special and loved by reviewing so that you make me feel special and loved so I answer your reviews. And if that sentence confused you, read it over and over again until you get it. I swear it's proper english. Tehehe

Reviewer :

Hunji: Me too!!!! How can anyone NOT love Milkshake? Tehehe thanks. Well, I wouldn't say I HATE Kieko, but I definitely don't like her. Tehehehe. Thanks for reviewing!!!

Kit: Lol shush kit!!!!! You knew I was going to EVENTUALLY update. Tehehehe. Chaos Girls for life!!!

Raining Petals: O.o RP, your review is REALLY long. Tehe. Yay! I feel special now, long reviews are sweet. I know I already responded to your review on your xanga, but that's ok. I was kinda scared of not finished nakp too cus I was really down from getting kicked off , because to quote another authoress who I can't remember right now, "the witch hunting has begun again" on the site, and to be perfectly honest, is the most ridiculous site I've ever been a member of. The only reason why I'm still here and not solely on or or some other site is because of people like you. Is that fan loyalty or what? Tehe. Anyway, I hope I did better on toning down the HP references this time, and I'll definitely use your smutty song idea. Tehe.

Starfox: Oooo I hadn't thought of that before!!! We are DEFINITELY gonna sing sometime in this fic. Thanks Wya!!! Kuv ya fellow CG.

Br Lr: Ah my ever faithful reviewer Bea. Tehe. Br!!! How could you forget to tell Lr that she could request a song??? I'm very disappointed in you. Tehe. Thanks for the review, and I'll chat with ya later on aim.

Yoko Kurama Girl: Lol yay!!! Someone put me on their favorites list and reviewed at the same time. Tehe. Glad you like my fic that much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last ones.

Wispering Wind: I know what you mean, there aren't enough JinxTouya fics around. T.T it's so sad. Oh well, at least there's this one! I think that my friend Kit has a really funny one on her favorite's list, her pen name is Shinagami Amadea I think...tehe I'm not sure if that's how you spell it, but one of her stories is Rock My World, so look that up and then see her fav's list if you're interested.

Love of Wind: Hey hey no hurting me Shida, you've got a big part in this chapter. O.o...you'd better let me see cuties or else I'm never gonna let you be in this fic again.

Raging Phoenix: Yay!! One more new person thinking my fic his hilarious!! I'm happy now. Tehe glad you liked it!! Hope you still like it!

Serpencencia: Uh oh, don't hurt yourself from laughing now, that would NOT be good. Tehe yeah I know this is getting weirder and weirder, but weird/oddness is always good, it makes the world spin round and round. Tehe. Sweet, I'm not the only person who gets a kick out of the image of Kurama in drag. It's almost as good as Draco in drag...tehehehehe. Don't worry about rambling, if you wanna see REAL rambling then just scroll up and re-read this chapter. Tehehe. Awwwwww...oh well your new sn will be even cooler, right?

Black Magician Girl1: You're not the first person to request that song...so I guess I'll just have to use it. Tehe thanks for reviewing!

Karasu luver: Tehehehe just to warn you, if a short yappy girl named Kit every attacks you by glomping, it's because she's digging your pen name. She's in love with Karasu too. Tehehehe. Sorry, just had to put that in there. Oh yeah, she also just said (I told her the second I got your email) that Karasu is hers. ::sighs:: Usually this is over Kurama or Yoko, but it seems Karasu can get some action too. Tehehe. Awesome blossom, I'm really happy that you like my story so much. I agree, yaoiness is very yummy, and you can never get enough of it. Like chocolate. Mmmmm...ccchhhoooocccoooolllaaattteeee...::goes off to find chocolate::

Mediaminer:

Koritsune Dragonrider: ::rolling around laughing:: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha omg KD that's hilarious. Tehehehe. I think Robot Lady is slowly but surely learning her lesson...not that it will matter, we aren't letting her go now are we? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. Lol. Did I update fast enough this time? Tehehe. Luv ya KD! In a non-lesbian way of course. Tehe.

DemonandGoddess: Tehehe of course you're not vain. You want vain, just look in the mirror cus that's where you're gonna find me. Tehe. I know, I was a little repititious with my fics, but oh well. Milkshakes rocks my socks, so it gets to be in Simple and Clean and Nakp. Omg I haven't!!! Where can you find snape dancing?!!?!? I MUST SEE HIM DANCE!!!! O.O tehehe. Updating, updating. And look! My fingers haven't fallen off! All right!! Lol

Flamesinger: Lol nope, I'm not dead. Just incapacitated. Tehehe. OOOOOOOOOO SUGAR!!!!! SODA!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! I'm happy now. Thanks FS!!!!! So what reward do I get now for updating?

The Almighty Elena: Being bossy isn't bad...it's fun!!!! Tehehehe. You get to scream at everyone to do what you want or else. Updating, updating.

DemonandGoddess (again): OMG THAT SONG IS SO FUNNY!!! Really annoying after a while, but really funny. Hmmmmm ::getting creative and pervy ideas:: Muhahahahahahaha. I'm SO using that idea. Uh oh...I'm starting to sound like those ditsy girls at school who wear frilly short skirts and extra small shirts when they're really size medium. O.o


	19. We're All To Blame

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own yyh ::crossing fingers::

Kuri: Ok, uncross your fingers now.

Ddc: But I wanna own them!!!! T.T

Kuri: Oh, stop sniveling and take it like a man!

Ddc: Did you just call me a man?

Kuri: Yes

Ddc: DO I FREAKING LOOK LIKE A MAN TO YOU?!?!??!

Kuri: Yes

Ddc: GAH!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE AS BAD AS ERIC!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuri: Tehehe

A/n: Hey hey people!!!! This was meant to go up on Friday, October 29, but if it's not up today then it means that my internet is still down. Isn't it HORRIBLE?! My internet is DOWN! Wwwhhhaaaaaaaaa. Anyway, enough sob/horror stories. This chapter is up in honor of election day which is on next Tuesday, and, assuming that this chapter is up tonight, I MIGHT post another chapter on Saturday or Sunday for Halloween. But that's all up to you reviewers, so review, review, review if you want another chapter up this weekend. Happy early Halloween and election day! GO KERRY!!!!!

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Jin: ::whistling::

Touya: ::tapping foot::

Kurama: ::cleaning nails::

Hiei: ::drooling over Kurama::

Yusuke: ::drumming fingers on table::

Kuwabara: ::eating pizza::

Yukina: ::zoning out::

Mystery person: ::smacks lips together:: Pop

Sensui: Who was that?

MP: Pop

Itsuki: Whoever it is, please stop. It's annoying.

MP: Pop.

Yusuke: GAAHH!!! STOP IT!!!

MP: Pop

Kurama: That really is annoying

MP: Pop

Hiei: ::glancing around the room:: Ok seriously. Who's doing that?!

MP: Pop

Hiei: AH HA! ::flits away::

MP: Po...::is attacked by Hiei::

Kuwabara: So Shorty, who is it?

Hiei: ::holds up Mukuro:: This

Kurama: ::gasps:: Mukuro! How could you!?

Mukuro: I was bored. And stop making it sound like I killed a dog.

Kurama: ::raises eyebrow::

Mukuro: What?

Kurama: Yoko says that it's a good thing you didn't kill a dog seeing as you're his newest pet, and if you killed a dog you'd be in big trouble.

Mukuro: ::sarcastic:: Oh no, save me from the big bad yoko. I'm sooo scared.

Hiei: Hey, the big bad yoko is my nickname for him. No stealing.

Mukuro: It doesn't have your name on it!

Hiei: Well duh, seeing as it's a nickname. Besides. It's copyright to me. Nah nah nah nah ::sticks out tongue::

Mukuro: Bite me dwarf.

Deep mysterious voice: I will

Mukuro: O.o Dad?!

Yoko: ::anime falls behind couch:: NO!

Mukuro: AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!!

Yoko: ::gets up:: Damn straight bitchy. Not to be confused with straightener.

Kuwabara: Um...Mr. Yoko, sir?

Yoko: ::rolls eyes:: Yes, moron?

Kuwabara: Um...that last part didn't exactly make sense. And is straightener even a word?

Yoko: It is now. And since when did you care about making sense?

Kuwabara: Ummmmm

Yoko: Well?

Kuwabara: Uh......uh....

Yoko: Didn't think so. Now...where was I? Oh yeah. ::wraps vines around Mukuro and hangs her from a fan:: Now let that be a lesson for you!

Mukuro: What did I do?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Yoko: Umm...good question. I just felt like doing that.

Mukuro: ::tries to anime fall but can't as she is hanging upside down from a fan::

Yoko: Tehehe. Ok time to go back and take a nap. I need my beauty sleep.

Hiei: ::drooling:: He...hey Yoko?

Yoko: ::purring:: Yes love?

Hiei: Could you...uh...

Yoko: ::grinning:: Of course my horny little fire demon. ::strips off shirt showing off very muscular chest:: (a/n: Drool yoko fangirls, drool all you want! Buckets are available at the door so don't mess up my carpet. Tehe.)

Hiei: ::faints::

Yomi, Karasu, and Kuronue: ::faint as well::

Yoko: Hmm...I wonder why that always happens. Oh well. Time to go back to my red haired self so that I can make more of my lovely female and some male fans happy. Ta ta my lovelies! ::Changes back into Kurama::

Kurama: Why is it so cold?

Yusuke: Because your other half decided to make half the world faint by stripping off his shirt for no reason.

Kurama: Oh really now.

Kuwabara: Really really.

Kurama: Well, I'd better strip off the pants too to make the other half faint. Cus stripping at random is just so much fun! Like strip poker! ::takes off pants and starts walking around in bright red boxers:: Mmmm that feels so good

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Hiei and Kurama fanclub: ::wake up, then faint again::

Kurama: Tehehehehe

Yusuke: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU PERVERT!

Botan: TAKE THE REST OFF!!!

Kuwabara: CLOTHES!! NOW!!!!

Yomi: ::wakes up:: STRIP!!!

Kuronue and Karasu: STRIP!!! STRIP!!!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: CLOTHES! CLOTHES! CLOTHES!!

Kieko: STAY THE WAY YOU ARE!!!

::Chaos Girls appear::

Ddc: GAH! What is this madness?!

Kit: Kurama's doing our job for us!!!!!

Katie G: Noooo now my other job is being ruined!!!

Wya: It's ok guys, we'll be able to do something with this scene.

Duo: We always do somehow.

Ddc: But still.

Yusuke: ::pointing at CG's:: You!

Kit: Hai?

Katie G and Wya: Oui?

Duo: Si?

Ddc: Ya?

Kit: ::raises eyebrow:: Ya?

Ddc: Don't hate me because I'm German.

Others: ::roll eyes::

Ddc: Tehehe.

Yusuke: STOP STALLING!!!!!!

Kit: ::mock salutes:: Yes, sir, yes!

Yusuke: -.-;; What do you think? Should Kurama strip or put clothes on? By the way, the correct answer is clothes on.

Ddc: Oh this is such an easy question.

Katie G: Definitely.

Duo and Wya: Easy A!

Duo: The answer

Wya and Katie G: Has got to be

Ddc and Kit: STRIP!

Chaos Girls: ::chanting:: STRIP! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!

Kurama Fanclub: STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!

Hiei: ::has finally woken up:: Strip, but upstairs and only for me. Tehe.

Kurama: Now THAT is a good answer. ::grabs Hiei's hand and sprints upstairs::

Yusuke: Thank god

Kuwabara: We're safe for another song.

Ddc: ::snickering:: Don't be so sure...

Yusuke: O.o why!? Why can't we be sure?!?!

Kit: ::smirking:: Because of this

Ddc: ::pulls out Kurama and Hiei life size Lego figures and starts positioning them in inappropriate positions:: Tehehe who would have thought that Legos could be so pervy?

Katie G: ::pulls out plushies:: Do you think these will work too?

Wya: Oh definitely

Duo: Give me some to play with too!!!!

Kuwabara: ::looking at position of Legos:: AHH!! MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!!

Yomi: Ooooooo

Karasu: ::pokes Kurama Lego:: Wow...they're so...

Kuronue: Realistic

Karasu: Can we have some of these?

Ddc: Yeah but they'll cost ya, and we'll need to make some which could take a few days.

Yomi: That's fine. Would you like cash, credit, or a love-filled night with me alone in a jacuzzi?

Ddc: O.o

Kit: AAAHHH!!!!! ::runs away::

Ddc: Cash will be fine...as long as you NEVER do that again.

Yomi: What? Usually the girls jump for that last option!

Katie G: Really. And who are the girls?

Yomi: The pretty Playboy bunnies that appear to me in my dreams at night.

Everyone: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ddc: Ok that's enough of that. Time to go girls!

::Chaos girls and Legos disappear::

Kurama and Hiei: ::stroll back in::

Hiei: What did we miss?

Botan: Oh nothing important just those weird girls playing with Lego versions of you two

Kurama: Oh, ok then.

Kuronue: So Hiei, how was your private showing of Kurama's Body?

Hiei: It was a blast.

Kurama: Literally

Kuwabara: Huh?

Yusuke: O.o too much info there you guys.

Hiei and Kurama: ::snickering::

Yomi, Kuronue, and Karasu: ::drooling over mental images::

Kuwabara: I still don't get it.

Yusuke: That's probably a good thing

Sniper: So Kurama. What was your idea?

Hiei: Hey where did you come from?

Sniper: I was in the kitchen eating popcorn.

Hiei: Oh. Explains a lot.

Kurama: My idea is...Hey Kuwabara! Pound on your stomach to make a drumroll

Kuwabara: Ok Fox Man! ::pounds on his stomach::

Yusuke: Ewww that's so gross man.

Jin: I think Orange Peel Man needs to go on a diet

Kurama: People! People! Please! SHUT UP! Continue, Kuwabara

Kuwabara: Ok! ::keeps pounding on stomach::

Kurama: My wonderful, fantastic, extravagant idea is...

::drum roll::

Kurama: Touya sings We're All To Blame!!!

Yusuke and Hiei: ::run around waving colorful streamers::

Jin: ::throws confetti in the air::

Touya: ::blushing:: Isn't that a little bit much?

Kurama: No

Sensui: Because otherwise it would be boring

Itsuki: They needed to spice up the introduction of song ideas a little bit.

Seaman: Yeah, they were getting a little bit boring.

Sniper: I mean seriously, who wants to hear "Bla is going to sing bla now. Ok, sing,"?

Kurama: Ok, ok. He gets the point. Now start singing!

::Music starts::

Touya: Take everything left from me

All

To

Blame

How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need?

Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate that we breed

Supersize our tragedy!

Bought in the land of the free!

And we're all to blame

We've gone too far

From pride to shame

We're trying so hard

We're dying in vain

We're hopelessly blissful and blind

To all we are

We want it all with no sacrifice!

Jin: Hey how come Icy is singing about politics?

Kurama: Because this is a political song dumbass

Botan: O.O Kurama swore again!!!!

Hiei: You are aware of the fact that you look like an owl there, right?

Botan: No, this looks like an owl. OvO

Hiei: No, that just looks retarded.

Botan: ::Glaring::

Hiei: ::smirking::

Jin: SHUSH! Listen to Icy's cool song!

Touya: Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear.

Stand to salute; say thanks to the man of the year

How did we all come to this?

It's greed that we just can't resist!

And we're all to blame

We've gone too far

From pride to shame

We're trying so hard

We're dying in vain

We're hopelessly blissful and blind

To all we are

We want it all

Everyone wants it all with no sacrifice!

Yusuke: You know Koenma, I think he's dissing your ruling.

Koenma: Yeah whatever.

Botan: He's a very democratic ruler.

Yusuke: Then how come he's called Prince and his dad is called King?

Botan: They're more of a constitutional monarchy.

Yusuke: Then how come they don't have a parliament or congress?

Botan: STOP ASKING POLITICAL QUESTIONS THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!

Yusuke: Help! Help! I'm being repressed!!!

Koenma: What are you, a peasant from medieval England? Stop questioning my ways of ruling and listen to the freaking song!!!

Yusuke: Bloody dictator.

Touya: Tell me now, what have we done? We don't know.

I can't allow what is being done to tear it down

Believe me now, we don't know just what

With our backs against the wall

And now we're all to blame

We've gone too far

From pride to shame

We're hopelessly blissful and blind

When all we need

Is something true

I do believe

Don't we all?

Everyone, everyone

We will fall

'Cause we're all to blame

We've gone too far

From pride to shame

We're trying so hard

We're dying in vain

We want it all

Everyone, don't we all?

::Music ends::

Yusuke: Woohoo!!! Go Touya!! Tell those political pigs what you think!!!

Touya: ::blushing::

Koenma: ::shrugs:: I don't care.

Yusuke: ::glaring:: You wouldn't you dictator

Koenma: Oh why don't you go cut some wheat or something you stupid peasant.

Yusuke: MAYBE I WILL!!!

Kieko: Or maybe you'll listen to my idea

Kuwabara: OR MAYBE YOU'LL LISTEN TO MINE BECAUSE MINE RULES THE WORLD!!!!

Sniper: I agree with Kuwabara

Seaman: Me too

Kieko: Why is everyone ignoring me?!!?!?!?

Kurama: Did you hear something Hiei?

Hiei: Um...yeah...

Kurama: ::glares at Hiei::

Hiei: I mean...nope, nothing at all.

Kurama: That's what I thought.

Kieko: -.-;;;;;;;

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

A/n: Sorry for not a lot of pervyness and making out, I don't know why I haven't been adding as much of that in lately. Oh well. Anyway, please review if you want a Halloween special, and, the point of this chapter: IF YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO VOTE, GET OFF YOUR ASS ON TUESDAY AND DO IT! Doesn't matter if you support the pig ::coughs:: I mean Bush, or Kerry ::cheers::, just go and do it. Every vote counts, and it's your future so help decide it. Also, don't flame me for thinking Bush is a war obsessed bastard who only cares about his own self benefits, that's only my opinion and I have the right to say what I want without being attacked. Tehe. Ok, enough of my political side taking over and turning a pervy, chaotic fic into a political one. Please review, and here's to all those special people who did!

Review 

Ebil kitten of doom: Tehehe KITTY ATTACK!!!! Tehe. Thanks for getting such a kick out of my fic, I'm glad you like it so much. By the way, your signing name thingy is awesome, I love it.

Amychan: Oh trust me. Randomosity is the key word that describes this fic, and yes it is a word because I made it up. Tehe. Ooooooo ::eats cookies and pocky:: Yummy!!! Sugary goodness!!!! Mmmmmm ooo I get more? Tehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Raging Pheonix: ::gasps:: Omg, there's not enough yaoi!? Well, I'll have to fix that. Tell me if this chapter was any better, ok? I must know when I don't add in enough yaoi. Yaoi is the essence of life!!!!!! O.O

Raining Petals: Lol, ok good. I think I'm getting better, there wasn't one Harry Potter reference in this chapter. There was a Monty Python reference though, did you catch that? Tehe, sorry, I'm a total MP fan. I can practically quote Monty Python and the Holy Grail line for line. I didn't know there was a song about pizza either until one day my dad was driving me to school and I turned on his System of a Down cd and all of a sudden I heard that song and, being half asleep, I said "Is this a song about pizza?" and he just laughed at me. There wasn't any making out in this chapter either, but there was stripping, which is almost as good. Jeez don't worry about long reviews, long reviews make my day! Really, they do. Tehe. Hope you like this chapter too!!

Washio the spacedemon: Tehehe yay!!! It is seriously my goal to make people die from laughter with this fic. Ooo I CONVERTED ANOTHER LOST SOUL TO KURAMAXHIEI YAOISM!!!!!! ::does happy dance:: Meep!!! Not the machine guns, machine guns are bad for Ddc!!!!! O.O

Hiei Dragon Girl: Oooo tehehe. This fic must be better than I thought if I have people recommending it to their friends. Tehe I feel special and loved. I'm really glad that you liked it so much, and to Yoko Kurama Girl: Damn that really sucks about your comp, I know how you feel though. My internet was down almost all afternoon. T.T It was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me. Hope you two like this chapter too, and thanks so much for your review!!!

Kit: Yay!!! KIT FINALLY GOT AROUND TO REVIEWING!!! Lol of course Ben's are trouble, hello Frenchy almost got arrested for drinking and your Benny boy is just plain stupid. Trey? Doesn't Tre mean very in French? Like "tre bien"? Ooo phone. Scary how that works, huh? Tehe. Sorry about the guy grabbing your ass, that's never fun. Almost as bad as having a mexican gardener wolf whistling at you when your mom is right next to you. ::blushing:: That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to 

KatieGrrl1016: KATIE G!!!!! Tehehe yup I'm back, you're back, plushies are attacking, and I need to explain that Legos joke between me and Kit to you don't I. Tehehe my bad. ::snickering:: Don't die of laughing Katie G, save some for the next chapters. Tehe ja ja!

DemonandGoddess: Updatious? Hmm gotta remember that word. Tehe. OMG I LOVE YOU FOR LIFE FOR GIVING ME THAT LINK!!! Every time I watch that video I die of laughing. Literally. I fall off my bed gasping for air. Lol ok you can be the Snape and Dan fangirl along with Natalie (snape) and Crystal (dan), I can be the Blondie fangirl, and Kit can be the Oliver fangirl. Yay! We figured it all the fangirls! Tehehe that song rocks my socks. Hope it rocks yours too!

Koritsune Dragonrider: Teheheheheheheehe. You reminded that Mukuro hadn't been abused lately. Lol ok good, don't wanna go around scaring people by making them thing I'm proclaiming my love to them as a lesbian. Tehe. I will use your song! I will!! I just wanted to use this song cus of election day. What are the other songs you know? I'm curious now tehe.

Pilae flamesinger: Lol yup, I'm alive!! Ooo tehe go PF go! Do the funky dance I made up! Tehe. Ok I'll try not to slack off AS much, as long as you promise to keep reviewing. Tehe I'm so greedy. Hope you like this chapter too, and thank you so much for reviewing!


	20. Dip It Low

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, can I pretty please own Yu Yu Hakusho? I've been a REALLY good girl this year...

Kuri: You've hardly been good...

Ddc: Shh!!! Don't tell anyone! They don't know that yet!

Kuri: They kind of have to be dead not to know that....

Ddc: Still!! Shhh!!!!

Kuri: -.-;;;;;;

A/n: Hi everyone!!!! Thank you so much for the reviews, I love you all! Well, a lot has happened since I last posted. Halloween came and went. ::cheers:: FREE CANDY!!! Bush won the election ::boos and hisses:: It was my birthday on the 5th so now I'm finally old enough to be considered a sophomore hehe ::jumps up and down::. And now all of a sudden it's Thanksgiving break! ::sighs:: This month is going by so fast. Also, on the 25th it will be exactly 1 year that I've been a part of this website and writing fics, so I'm probably gonna do something extra special on that day to celebrate. Sound like a good idea to you guys? Anyway, enough of me babbling (I do that a lot don't I? Tehe sorry). On with the ficcy, and in case I don't post again until after Thanksgiving, happy early Thanksgiving!

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Yusuke: ::marching around the living room waving a sign saying "Workers work for Rights"::

Koenma: ::rolling eyes and eating Doritos::

Touya: Um why is Yusuke doing that?

Koenma: He's mad at me for some reason.

Yusuke: OF COURSE I'M MAD AT YOU!!! YOU'RE A FRICKIN' DICTATOR!!! DEATH TO DICTATORS!!!! RRRAAAWWWRRR!!!!

Genkai: ::picks up couch and throws it at him, knocking him out:: Shut it boy, you're pissing me off!!

Yusuke: Gaahhhhh X.x

Kieko: No Yusuke!!!! ::runs dramatically in slow motion to him:: Noo!!! Please don't leave me all alone in this cold, cruel, cruel world!!!

Hiei: Why is she running like that?

Kurama: I have no idea.

Hiei: ::sighs:: Why can't humans just be NORMAL?

Kuwabara: ::starts singing:: Normal, normal, normal.

Hiei: See what I mean? None of them are normal!

Kuwabara: ::singing again:: Normal, normal, normal.

Sensui: Someone make him stop.

Sniper: Allow me. ::shoots Kuwabara in the head with a BB gun:: Weee this things are so much fun.

Kuwabara: ::is knocked out:: X.x

Botan: Why didn't we just do that when this party started?

Koenma: Do what?

Botan: Knock him out or kill him.

Koenma: Hmmm...good question.

Botan: Either one would have saved us from his stupidity.

Koenma: True, true.

Hiei: Ooo. Can I draw funny faces on him? Please? Can I? Can I? ::bouncing up and down::

Kurama: No, that's too childish for you.

Hiei: Then can I at least dress him up in little doll clothes so we can either point and laugh at him mercilessly or hear him scream like a banshee? Pllleeeaaassseeee?? ::doing puppy dog eyes::

Kurama: ::sighs:: Oh all right.

Hiei: YAY!!!!! ::drags Kuwabara off upstairs.::

Yomi: Ooo ::whispers to Kuronue and Karasu:: Kurama's alone! Here's our chance to kidnap him and make him our sex bitch!

Kuronue and Karasu: ::chanting:: Sex bitch! Sex bitch! Weeee!!!!!

Yomi: ::grinning evilly:: Shh...you'll give away our clever plan! Now, here's what we're going to do. ::whispers::

::Meanwhile::

Kurama: ::twiddling thumbs on couch:: Hmm...It's quiet...Too quiet...

Yusuke: ::wakes up screaming: AAAHHH!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!! ::passes out again::

Kurama: O.o ummm...ok that was random.

Kuronue: ::comes downstairs dressed in Hiei's clothes and his hair styled like Hiei's.:: Oh Kurraammmaaa! I'm back!!

Kurama: ::raises eyebrow:: Hiei...you've gotten taller in the past...5 minutes you've been upstairs.

Kuronue: Unexpected growth spurt. Happen about every five centuries. I actually can grow a good...umm...2 feet in a matter of 5 minutes. Pretty cool, huh?

Kurama: ::snorts:: Yes very. Is it also normal for you to talk and look like Kuronue during these growth spurts?

Kuronue: Um...yeah! I completely change my appearance to become just like the sexiest demon I come across. And as we all know, Kuronue is a sexy beast. Rawr.

Kurama: ::rolls eyes:: Nice try Kuronue. I know it's you.

Kuronue: Awwwww...oh well. NOW!!!

Yomi and Karasu: ::jump down from fan that somehow managed to support them AND Mukuro and grab Kurama:: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THE SEX BITCH IS OURS!!!! ::run upstairs with Kurama::

Kurama: ::crossing arms and glaring:: This is REALLY starting to get old...

::2 minutes later::

Hiei: ::running down without clothes on:: WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Mukuro and Bui: Ooooooooo ::drooling::

Hiei: ::feels Mukuro's drool hit his head:: Ewwww that is so nasty. What are you, a dog?

Mukuro: Damn straight. Woof woof!

Seaman: ::mumbling:: She's a bitch alright. A bitch in heat...

Sniper: What was that love?

Seaman: ::whistling:: Nothing, nothing.

Sniper: ::raises eyebrow:: Ok then...

Hiei: Hello!! I need my clothes!!

Itsuki: Kuronue took them and wore them to distract Kurama while Yomi and Karasu jumped off of the fan and kidnapped him. They're probably upstairs getting rid of his dignity.

Hiei: Wait wait wait. Two questions: How the hell did Kuronue fit into my clothes? The guy is like 6 feet tall. And another. How did the fan support them? 'Cus we all know, Mukuro's a fat ass, and a puny little fan like that would have to be very strong to hold up Mukuro AND Yomi and Karasu.

Fan: Well I'll have you know I work out 7 days a week, 5 hours a day!

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Hiei: Holy shit, the fan talks.

Fan: What? Haven't you ever seen a talking fan?

Hiei: Um...no?

Fan: ::sighs:: We're so ignored by society, us talking fans. It's sad really.

Hiei: ::raises eyebrow:: And here I thought that Ningenkai couldn't get any less normal.

Kuwabara: ::wakes up:: Normal, normal, normal. ::passes out again::

Hiei: -.-;;;;

Kurama: ::screaming from upstairs:: HIEI!!! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! AAHHH!!! HHEEEELLLLLLPPPPP MMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Hiei: O.o MY LOVE!!!!!! ::sprints upstairs::

Touya: ::raises eyebrow:: Why didn't he just flicker away?

Jin: Maybe the midget forgot

Touya: How do you forget that you're super fast?

Jin: I donno. But sometimes I forget I can fly. So when I start floating I start going "AAHHH!!!!! I'M FLYING!!! I CAN FLY!!! WEEE!!! I CAN FLY! I CAN FLY!! I'M A PRETTY BIRDY!!!" and then I fly into a window. That part isn't too fun.

Touya: -.-;;;;; nice to know Jin.

Jin: I know tehe.

::Chaos Girls appear::

Ddc: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Kit: -.-;;;; Katie G wake her up please.

Katie G: Right-o mon capitan! ::starts throwing plushies at Ddc::

Ddc: hhmmmmuurrrgghhh mom go away I'm sleepin'.

Katie G: O.o I'm not your mom!!!

Ddc: Wateva zzzzzzzz

Wya: Hehe. Wow, Katie G's a mom, and she's 2 years younger than her child.

Duo: Wonder how that works.

Shida: Tis a mystery.

Shira: The world works in strange, strange ways.

Katie G: I AM NOT HER MOM!!!

Shida: Whatever you say Katie G.

Ddc: Shaddup, I'm tryin to sleep!! Zzzzzzz

Kit: -.-;;;; Ddc...Blondie and Blondie II are here dressed only in white bathrobes.

Ddc: ::jumps up:: WHERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Others: ::snickering::

Kit: Well now we know what to do to get YOU up.

Ddc: ::glaring:: That was NOT funny.

Katie G: Actually it was.

Ddc: No I really think it wasn't.

Itsuki: No, it really was.

Sniper: Yeah, we all agree.

Ddc: Shut it you two!

Sniper: NNNEEEVVVEEERRR!!!!!!!

Ddc: -.-;;;;

Hiei: ::runs down still without his clothes carrying Kurama bridal style:: Safe!!!!!!

Kurama: GGOOOAAAALLLL!!!!!!

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Kurama: What? Hiei's pulling baseball lingo, I might as well pull soccer lingo.

Ddc: ::raises eyebrow:: What happened to Hiei's clothes?

Katie G: ::drooling:: Who cares?

Ddc Kit Wya Duo Shira and Shida: ::snickering::

Ddc: Ok time to go!

Kit: What? Why so soon?

Shida: Yeah I was just starting to have fun!

Ddc: Because I wanna take a nap.

Wya: Not everything is about you Ddc.

Duo: Yeah!

Ddc: ::rolls eyes:: Fine, I just won't give you guys any candy. Fine by me, means more for me.

Others: Ccaaannnnddddyyyy O.O

Kit: Ok we're in!!!

Ddc: ::smirking:: I knew that would work

::Chaos Girls disappear::

Kuronue, Yomi, and Karasu: ::run downstairs:: Sex biiittccchhh!!! You left us!!!

Kurama: O.o HIEI!! SSSAAAVVVEEEE MMMEEE!!!!

Kuwabara: ::wakes up:: My idea is that Kuronue sings Dip It Low ::passes out again::

Hiei: ::raises eyebrow:: Ok that was interesting...

Kuronue: WEE!!! I GET TO SING!!!! Oh yeah huh. ::tosses Hiei his clothes:: Here're your clothes little man.

Hiei: I AM NOT LITTLE!!!!

Kurama: He's really not. He's actually quite big.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: ::wake up:: AAAHHHH!!!!!! ::pass out again::

Genkai: -.-;;; those two are annoying even when they AREN'T awake.

Kuronue: I've gotta go get changed!!!! ::runs upstairs::

Kurama: Thank you for saving me Hiei.

Hiei: ::has shirt over face:: Mmor mmelmome

Kurama: Tehe ::pulls shirt down and makes out with Kurama::

Hiei: . happy place!

Kurama: ::giggling::

Itsuki: ::rolls eyes:: How cheesy

Jin: Cheese? WHERE?!?!?!

Itsuki: -.-;;;;

Jin: Must...have...chhhheeessseeee O.O

Kuronue: ::skips down dressed in black mini skirt and white blouse with black boots:: Ok!! I'm rrreeeaaddddyyyyy!!!!

Karasu: ::drooling::

Sensui: Just start the damn sound already!

Kuronue: Ok tall dark and scary looking!!

Sensui: -.-;;;;;

::music starts::

Kuronue: ::singing in high pitched voice:: Says he wants you

Says he needs you

It's real talking when I make him wait for you

If he really wants you

If he really needs you

Really got to have you

Take your time and feel him out

When it's a good boy

I mean a really really good boy

Why not let him lay with you

That's when you give it to him good

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

Karasu: ::has fainted from sight of Karasu's dancing::

Hiei and Kurama: ::still making out::

Itsuki: ::making mental notes of things to do to Sensui after song is over::

Sensui: ::zoning out::

Kuronue: ::winks at Karasu:: You gettin' bold

He's growin' cold

It's just the symptoms of young love

Growin' old

You think it's time

And you're thinking of leaving

But give it time

It's late at night

He's coming home

Meet him at the door with nothin' on

Take him by the hand

Let him know what's on

If you understand me

Ya'll come on

All my ladies wine it up

If you know just how to move, mooove

All my fellas jump behind

And show her what you want to do

Show her what you got daddy

All my ladies wine it up

If you know just how to move

All my fellas jump behind

And show her what you want to do oooooohhh

Karasu: ::has woken up and is now drooling::

Kurama: ::stops making out with Hiei to listen to the song::

Hiei: Awwww no more happy place ::pouting::

Kurama: You know Hiei, I could do some of the things this song is suggesting.

Hiei: O.o weee!!!!! Happy place is back again!!!!

Kurama: ::giggles and makes out with Hiei again::

Kuronue: Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Ohhh

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing

I'ma show you hot to make your man say "Ooo"

I'ma show you how to make him

Dip it low

Ohhh

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Sloowww

Roll it all around

Ohhh

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing yeah

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Poke it out like your back broke

Come on come on come on

Pop pop pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

Ooohhh

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make you man say "Ooo"

::Music ends::

Karasu: ::jumps Kuronue and drags him upstairs::

Kurama and Hiei: ::still making out::

Kuwabara and Yusuke: ::still passed out::

Touya: Well that was entertaining.

Itsuki: And enlightening.

Touya: True.

Sensui: Enlightening?

Jin: Oro?

Touya: -.-;;;; what are you, Kenshin?

Jin: Huh?

Touya: Never mind.

Itsuki: Hmm...Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, poke it out like your back broke, pop pop pop that thing, I'ma show you how to make your man say ooo. Oh Sennnsssuiiii!!!

Sensui: O.o yes Itsuki?

Itsuki: Come here.

Sensui: O.o ::edging closer to Itsuki::

Itsuki: HORNY PSYCHIC ATTACK!!!! ::jumps Sensui::

Sensui: O.O

Hiei: ::stops making out with Kurama:: I have an idea

Kieko: So do...

Hiei: As I said **I** have an idea, so if anyone here wants to live they'll listen to it.

Kieko: ::grumbling::

Hiei: ::cackling evilly:: I love being a demon.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

A/n: Well that was fun. Tehe. Hope this chapter makes up for the lack of perviness in the past two chapters. I gotta say, I didn't like Dip It Low before I wrote this chappie, but it's starting to grow on me. O.o scary how that works, huh? Anyway, please please PLEASE review, there aren't too many chapters left so if you have any requests that you want to see please send them in and I'll check em over. And now, review responses!!

Raging Pheonix: Awesome!! I get a yaoi-meter! Was this chapter better? Gravi definitely rocks my socks. Tehe. Hope you liked the yaoi content in this chapter better!

Ebil kitten of doom: Tehehehehehe I seriously don't think I'll be able to get over your name, it's just too cool. Tehe Kurama stripping is a very, VERY good thing for fangirls like you and me. :D

Billy the Kangaroo: Hahaha what is with all the hella cool pen names? Yours is so cool too!!! ::sniffs: Why can't I have a cool pen name like that? Tehe. Monty Python rules the world. It really does. Help help! I'm being repressed!!! Uh oh...stalkerness. Scary. O.o Tehe hope you like this chappie too!

Br Lr: Tehe it's ok I forgive you Bea. Ooo I've never heard of that song or band. Must check it out! Tehe talk to ya later!

Raining Petals: Tehe yay!!! The chapter was funny. Sweet I'm getting my old touch back. :D I thought that that line was funny too, probably because I've said that before. I love to put in lines from my aim convo's with the CG's and my other friends into the chapters, it's so much fun and half the time they make the chapters funnier. Probably cus me and my friends are REALLY weird. Hehe. Well, this chappie has more making out, so the political jokes have been replaced for now. Tehe. Hope you like this chappie too!

Hiei Dragon Girl: Swwweeettt I'm getting funnier!! Must remember to have LOTS of candy and soda before writing, and of course read a funny yaoi fic. Best ways to get hyper for writing nakp. :D hope this chappie was funny too!

Love of Wind: Don't be mad at me Shida, I'm emailing you again. I don't think I'll use that song in this fic, cus it just suits A Karaoke Party From Hell a little bit better. Either way, I'm using it. Talk to ya later on email!!

Tamiko: Yay!!! Another person thinks my last chappie was funny. I'm in my happy place now. Tehe. Hope you liked this chapter too!!

Kit: ROFLMAO!!!! ::points and laughs:: I am so saving that aim convo. A gay crayon...now I've seen and heard it all. That's almost as great as the gay Spongebob Squarepants. Tehe.

Koritsune Dragonrider: Ooooooo I'll go check those songs out right away! Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha! What does Mukuro's kennel look like anyway? Is it a really, REALLY small cardboard box that she can barely fit into? Cus that'd be cool. :D

KatieGrrl1016: Lol I already explained the Jules situation with you, so I'm not saying it again here. You gotta meet Maria though, you'll like her. Thanks for the awesome review Katie G! Kuv ya!! Talk to ya later, and we're going to the Metreon sometime this next week so give me your email so I can tell you when we're going.

DemonandGoddess: Hehe DG you crack me up. "Signing in is for the weak!". ::snickering:: Lol no I don't think anyone can honestly complain about a stripping Kurama. Tehe you're not a geek, you just like to read every single word that I, my wonderful authoress self, has written. Tehehehe jk jk. I wish I was old enough too, then I'd have gotten my friends to go with me to Ohio so we could've changed the outcome of the election. T.T so sad.

The Almighty Elena: Weee!!! Ok, you get the nuclear warheads and I'll get the tanks and we can set the asassination date for November 30. Ok? Tehe jk jk. It is horrible that he's president again, stupid old war mongers. Meep!! I'm updating! I'm updating! Don't hhuuurrrttttt mmmeeee!!! I bruise easily!!!!! Tehe.


	21. The Llama Song

Disclaimer: Gaaahhh I HATE DOING THESE STUPID THINGS!!!

Kuri: No you don't

Ddc: Oh really. Cus I think I do. They're so tedious and annoying. I should be spending my time writing the actual story chapter than saying that I don't own anything.

Kuri: See but that's why you like it

Ddc: ::raises eyebrow:: Care to explain oh enlightened muse of mine?

Kuri: You get to rant and rave and be as sarcastic as you want for a few lines!

Ddc: -.-;;;;;;;;;;

Kuri: Hehe I always win at this game

a/n: I'm really, really. REALLY sorry about the long wait for this chapter you guys. So many things have been going on and then once I got a chance to write I ended up updating fics that are harder to write up chapters for. ::groveling:: Pppllleeeaaassseeee forgive me!!!!!! Ok, that's enough groveling for one a/n. Here's chapter 21 of Not Another Karaoke Party, hope you all enjoy! Reviewer responses are at the bottom of the page. And of course, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!! May all of you get drunk off champagne! :-D

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Sniper: ::runs around in Zorro costume:: Muhahahhahahaha!!!

Jin: I'm confused.

Toguro: Well now, THAT'S the surprise of the century right there.

Jin: Hey!!! ::throws chip at Toguro's head:: Shut up Arnold Schwarzenegger wannabe!!!!

Toguro: Owww death by chip. Genkai, sweetie, could you kiss my head and make feel all better? Toguro's got a booboo.

Genkai: Of course baby ::kisses Toguro's head::

Yusuke: ::wakes up:: EEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!! OLD PEOPLE PORN!!!! ::faints again::

Kurama: I hardly would think that Genkai kissing Toguro's head qualifies as a porn act, but sure, whatever floats Yusuke's boat.

Sniper: HEY!!! ::jumping up and down waving around plastic sword:: YO!! PAY ATTENTION TO THE GUY IN THE ZORRO OUTFIT!!!!!!

Hiei: What do you want you annoying twerp?

Sniper: I'm no annoying twerp!! Girls love me! I'll have you know that **I** have my own fansite.

Hiei: Yeah? Well I have about a million fansites.

Kurama: And I have two million.

Jin: AND I HAVE ONE HUNDRED!!!!! ::bounces around::

Sniper: T.T I'm not feeling special and loved right now.

Seaman: NOOO!! SNIPER YOU CAN'T FEEL UNSPECIAL AND UNLOVED!!!! ::jumps him and makes out with him::

Hiei: HEY! That's what I'm supposed to be doing to Kurama! ::jumps Kurama and makes out with him::

Kuwabara: ::wakes up:: STOP MAKING OUT ALREADY!! ::passes out again::

Touya: Why does he keep doing that?

Kuronue: I donno, it's hella annoying though.

Karasu: Yes it is.

Kuronue: Karasu?

Karasu: Yes love?

Kuronue: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Karasu: I believe I am

Kuronue and Karasu: RABID YAOI FANBOY ATTACK!!!! ::grab Kuwabara and drag him upstairs::

Kurama: ::pulls away from Hiei:: What did my rabid fans just do?

Yomi: Oh nothing darling. They just took the stupid orange human guy upstairs and are probably flushing him down the toilet.

::sounds of toilet flushing::

Yomi: See?

Yukina: KAZUMA!!!!!!! ::runs upstairs::

Hiei: You mean the idiot is dead?

Yomi: It's a possibility. It's physically impossible for him to get flushed down the toilet and still be alive. Actually, it's physically impossible for anyone to get flushed down a toilet and still be alive. Well, anyone except for you Hiei.

Hiei: Did you just make fun of me being short?

Yomi: Depends. Will you hurt me if I did?

Hiei: No

Yomi: Then yes I did.

Hiei: ::pulls out katanas:: DIE GOAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yomi: AAHHH!!! ::runs away:: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!!

Hiei: I had my fingers crossed behind my back. NOW DIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: Ah that's the love of my life. GO FOR HIS NUTS HIEI!!!!!!

Hiei: Ok Foxy!!!!!

Itsuki: Kurama's very…merciless isn't he

Sensui: It would seem so. Now shut up and kiss me again!

Itsuki: Your wish is my command ::makes out with Sensui again::

Kuronue and Karasu: ::walk down the stairs grinning::

Karasu: Kuronue my love that was absolutely wonderful

Kuronue: I must agree, I had a positively smashing time

Yomi: AAHHHH!!!! YOU TWO!!! STOP TRYING TO BE BRITISH AND SAVE ME!!!!!!!!

Mukuro: ::still hanging from the fan:: GET HIM HIEI!!!!!!!! Then cut me down please

Hiei: HELL NO WOMAN! ::jumps on Yomi's back and hits him with hilts of katana's repeatedly:: Hey look! His head's hollow!

Yomi: Oooowwww!!! GET HIM OFF!!! GET HIM OFF!!!!!!

Hiei: Tehehe. This is fun! He's a drum! He's a drum!! Bong bong bong

Kurama: Ok Hiei that's enough playing the bongo drums on Yomi's head. I'm getting lonely over here and I was just wondering…

Hiei: ::jumps off Yomi and then jumps Kurama::

::3 young men suddenly appear in thin air and fall all over each other::

Guy #1: Oooowwwwwwww my toe

Guy #2: Look Gackt I know you love me and all but do you HAVE to grope me right this minute?!

Guy #3 aka Gackt: I'm not groping you Hyde, that's Mana

Hyde: MANA!!!!!!!!

Mana: What can I say? My toe hurts, I need a sympathy groping.

Hiei: ::stops making out with Kurama:: Holy shit where did they come from?

Hyde: Wow, the Kyo wannabe is so eloquent

Hiei: Kyo?

Mana: Yeah Kyo-Kyo, real short gothic guy. Except he's a little taller than you. Hehe

Gackt: OH MY GOD SOMEBODY'S TALLER THAN KYO?!?!! KILL ME NOW!!!

Hyde: You mean shorter right?

Gackt: Why what did I say?

Hyde: Taller

Gackt: Oh. My bad.

::Chaos Girls appear::

Hiei: ::launches himself onto Ddc:: MAKE THE SCARY PEOPLE GO AWAY!!!!!

Ddc: Yeeessss Hiei's launching himself onto me for comfort! I WIN KATIE G! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Katie G: T.T so sad

Hiei: Huh?

Kit: -.-;;;; don't even try to understand those two they're hopeless

Wya: Oh like you're any better Kit

Duo: Yeah really you're just as bad as us!

Kit: True, true. But I don't have to admit that now do I?

Shida: She's got a point you know

Ddc: Oh Kiiiitttt!!!!!

Kit: Yes oh lovely Ddc?

Ddc: ::smirks:: I love it when you flatter me

Kit: I know. That's why I do it.

Hiei: ::still attached to Ddc:: Question!

Duo: Yes Hiei?

Hiei: Why are there scary people here? Besides you?

Ddc: Kit made me put them in.

Kit: Now you see why I flatter her

Ddc: It does wonders, flattery and constant nagging.

Wya: That it does.

Shida: Which is why we need to nag her into writing us each lemon fics.

Ddc: WHAT?!

Kit: ::smirks:: Yeah. You heard us

Ddc: ::smirks and leers at Kit:: Hey Kit, you know how I'm straight?

Kit: Eh…yeah?

Ddc: Well right now you're really making me question my sexuality you sexy little thing you. I say we should get down and dirty right here right now. What do you say?

Kit: O.O AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ::runs away screaming in the opposite direction::

Ddc: ::rolling around laughing ass off:: Oh my god that was so great

Katie G: ::snickering:: Ddc stop tormenting Kit by pretending you're a lesbian, it's not nice and I think she's going to snap soon

Wya: Plus it scares us

Shida: I mean for all we know you're gonna start hitting on us next

Duo: And that would just not be cool

Ddc: ::raises eyebrow:: Well that idea had never entered my brain, but since you're suggesting it…

Chaos Girls: O.o AAAHHHH!!!!!!! ::run off screaming::

Mana: This is such an…interesting place

Hyde: You said it.

Gackt: ::sleeping and drooling on Hyde's shoulder:: Zzzzzz

Ddc: Tehehe. Ok Hiei as much as I love your head smashing my boobs, you need to get off so I can go and say just kidding to the girls about a million times or else they're gonna skin me alive and that just wouldn't be nice. Cus you see I kinda like having skin, it's really a nice thing. ::disappears dragging off Jrockers::

Hiei: ::blinks:: That was weird

Touya: That was disturbing

Kieko: That was hot!!

Everyone: ::anime fall::

Kurama: Kieko, is there something you feel you need to tell us?

Kieko: Ummm…nope. Not really.

Kurama: Uh huh…Hiei! Why don't you tell us your idea!

Hiei: Oh yeah huh. That. Almost forgot. Jin gets to sing The Llama Song. Now kiss me you fox!!!! ::jumps Kurama::

Jin: They be doin' that a lot now

Touya: Yeah, they're making up for all the times they haven't been making out. Now go sing!

Jin: ::whining:: But I wanna make out with you!!! And then go fly into windows!!!

Touya: -.-;;; just go sing Jin

Jin: Awww ok.

::Music starts::

Jin: ::singing in a weird midget voice really fast:: Here's a llama

There's a llama

And another little llama

Fuzzy llama

Funny llama

Llama llama

Duck

Touya: O.o what on earth IS this song?!

Yusuke: ::wakes up:: It's a flash movie song ::passes out again::

Touya: Ummm…ok

Jin: Llama llama

Cheesecake

Llama

Tablet

Brick

Potato

Llama

Llama llama

Mushroom

Llama

Llama llama

Duck

Itsuki: ::stops making out with Sensui:: You know this song suits him

Sensui: Yes it does. Nice and random

Itskui: About an animal

Sensui: In an Irish midget voice

Itsuki: Yup

Sensui: Ok enough talking

Itsuki: I love your ideas Shinobu ::makes out with Sensui again::

Jin: I was once a tree house

I lived in a cake

But I never saw the way

The orange slayed the rake

I was only three years dead

But it told a tale

And now listen, little child

To the safety rail

Touya: O.o he used to be a treehouse in a cake?!

Yomi: Don't try to understand him man

Kuronue: It's impossible

Karasu: He's a flying leprechaun with a horn, what do you expect?

Touya: True, but he's MY flying leprechaun with a horn ::sighs happily::

Jin: Did you ever see a llama?

Kiss a llama?

On a llama?

Llama's llama

Tastes of llama

Llama llama

Duck

Half a llama

Twice a llama

Farmer

Llama

Llama in a car

Alarm a llama

Llama

Duck

Is it how it's told now?

Is it all so old?

Is it made of lemon juice?

Doorknob

Ankle

Cold

Now my song is getting thin

I've run out of luck

Time for me to retire now

And become a duck

::music ends::

Jin: ::bouncing:: WEEE!! That was fun

Touya: ::sniffs:: Awww come here you!!! ::jumps Jin::

Sniper: ::still in Zorro costume:: Wwhhaaaa nobody cares that I'm dressed up as a hero!!!

Genkai: -.- ok you obnoxious brat. Why are you dressed up as Zorro?

Sniper: Because I can ::pleased look::

Genkai: -.-;;;;;; ::picks up chair and throws it at Sniper::

Sniper: EEK!! COOL ZORRO CLOAK!! SSAAVVEE MMEEE!!!! ::tries to shield self with cloak but gets hit with chair anyway::

Genkai: He's worse than the dimwit

Toguro: And that's saying a lot

Kieko: ::bouncing:: NOW can I say my idea?

Koenma: No! Because Botan has an idea

Botan: Yup! And you know Ferry Girls ALWAYS go first when it comes to these things

Kieko: They do?

Botan: Yup!

Kieko: Since when?

Botan: Since five seconds ago

Kieko: -.-;;; why do I even bother?

Botan: I have no idea. Anyway, here's my idea!

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxX

A/n: Wee that was fun. I love the Llama Song flash movie. Look it up on google, trust me it's worth your time. It's hilarious. Anyway, pretty please review with all requests. You gotta keep reminding me I'm such a space cadet these days that I'm bound to forget at least half of the requests you guys give me. And of course you remind me of these requests by reviewing! So moral of the story: Review! And yes flattery and constant nagging really does get me to do stuff. And yes kit really did use flattery and constant nagging (though mostly it was constant nagging) to get me to add in Mana from Moi Dix Mois and Malice Mizer, Gackt, and Hyde into this chappie. See? Kissing up really does get you places in life. :-D Reviewer responses time!

Raging Pheonix: Wahaha! Pheonix, my ever faithful reviewer/email buddy. The fanclubs are meant to be too shocking to be described. Tehehe ok maybe not shocking, more like completely random and spazzes, but whatever. It all works. Ok! PS war continues! "To feed my worm I must build a fire."

Kit: Tehehe I'm sorry. But the Kuronue crossdressing scene made up for your horror I hope? And by the way you can't kill me by "hitting" on you because then you don't get to read my pretty Phantom of the Opera fic. :-D oh yeah and Life's Never Simple will never get posted either

Yoko Kurama Girl: Yay!!! Don't you just love it when your comp starts working again? I know I do lol. Tehehe I agree, Kieko gets on my nerves but she is necessary for the plot of Yu Yu Hakusho so I guess we just have to put up with her. :-D I was drooling over that part too, Yoko's my second fav character (Hiei's my fav. I have this thing for sarcastic bad asses) Hope you liked this chappie too!

Karasu luver: Hmmm…define hardcore yaoi and give me some suggestions tehehe. I like the idea though, but I do need suggestions. Ok, ok Karasu is yours. I'm not gonna steal him I promise lol. Thanks for the review!

Raining Petals: Perviness is my specialty. :-D OMG I KNOW!! I just got the new dvd for xmas and I was all "aaahhhh yomi". I donno why I didn't knock out Kuwabara earlier, it just slipped my mind. Tehe but I think flushing him down a toilet is just as good. Thanks for your review, it rocked my non-existent socks off.

Hiei Dragon Girl: Tehe Hiei rushes rock. Hope you liked his idea!

Blessed-indian-rose576: My fics tend to be on the interesting side tehe. Hope it was a good interesting in your eyes. Thanks for the review!

Black Panther Wolf: WYA!! ::glomps you:: I've missed ya! I'll check out those songs, except I'm not gonna use Lose My Breath cus I've used that in A Karaoke Party From Hell and I wanna try as hard as I can to not cross over any songs between those two fics. IM or e-mail me sometime, k?

Ryoko77san: ::blushes:: Thank you so much! Ooo I've heard of those songs. I'll definitely check em out, and if I don't use the white-t songs I'll use the pink-t one. :-D thanks for the suggestion!

Darkshadowfox87: Karaoke is awesome, almost as awesome as Yu Yu Hakusho. :-D Thanks for the review!

Amychan: ::blushes:: Thanks, I'm honored that you like this fic so much. Randomness really is fun. Ooooooo!!! ::glomps you:: THANK YOU!!!! ::eats up cookies and candy:: Wahahahaha this will keep me hyper for a while. :-D this chappie wasn't quite as pervy, but it did have a lot of making out in it. Hope that makes up for the lack of perviness. Thanks for the sugar!!

Mediaminer: Sorry guys at the moment mediaminer won't let me log in for some strange reason, so until then I donno what I'm gonna do about my updates on that site or your reviews. I'm very sorry T.T


End file.
